Él quien esta en lo alto
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Naruto no entendia porque tenía todo ese poder en sus manos, no entendía porque cuando alzaba la mirada al cielo, la distancia era tan corta. Cuando descubrio sus orgenes, penso que sería cosa de descubrir que tenía un Kekkei Gekkai o algo por el estilo, no el ser una amalgama de todas las razas imaginables. Ellos le llamaron, el Muteki (Invencible), el Shinobi que nunca caería.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Un ninja de otro mundo**

Naruto Uzumaki sabía que no era un chico como los otros, sabía que nunca lo fue y que nunca lo sería, pero desde que era pequeño había notado cosas extrañas.

Nunca en su vida fue herido, al menos no físicamente, no es que las personas a su alrededor no hubieran tratado millones de formas de lastimarlo. Pero era como si estuviera hecho de diamante irrompible.

Cuando lo golpeaban, los huesos se rompían y cuando trataban de usar algo de metal o demás en su contra, se doblaba o se rompía.

No hablaba de su cuerpo, sin importar que, nada parecía capaz de herirlo.

Pero estaba lejos de ser solo eso, sabía que había más, pues estaba seguro que las personas a su alrededor no podían ver las cosas con los ojos que el tenía.

Al mirarse al espejo, sabía que no era un Dojutsu, pues sus ojos seguían de ese color azul tan llamativo, sus ojos normales.

Había leído mucho en libros, había investigado tantas cosas que empezó a entender en instantes, para tratar de entender sus poderes y a si mismo, al entender más de sus poderes, entendía que no era normal.

Sus ojos eran capaces de ver a través de objetos como el Byakugan, seguir el movimiento como el Sharingan y ver el espectro Chakra como el Rinnegan, tenía na visión telescópica capaz de ver hasta 25 millas de distancia, además de proporcionarle una visión microscópica capaz de ver las células sanguíneas con un nivel de detalle extremadamente alto.

Sus ojos veían con una agudeza visual básica de 25,000 fotogramas por segundo, y un poco más de 456,000 fotogramas por segundo si se concentraba. La velocidad de fotogramas a la que pueden seguir sus ojos es tan alta mientras se mueve a la velocidad de la luz que puede percibir los fotones individuales en detalle mientras se mueve.

Después de leer de varios estudios de dimensiones superiores, entendió otra de sus habilidades, que era la capacidad de ver objetos en 3D a voluntad, lo que le permite ver con eficacia cada lado de un objeto simultáneamente, aunque esto ejerce una presión moderada sobre sus ojos.

Podía ver en todo el espectro electromagnético, viendo colores que no podría ni describir.

Concentrándose podía ver a nivel atómico, e incluso podía ver quarks, los pequeños objetos de los que los átomos estaban hechos. Podía ver niveles minúsculos en los patrones de respiración, la contracción de la fibra muscular y movimientos cuidadosos de los ojos para predecir el siguiente movimiento.

Su oído era tan afinado que podía oír a _**todos**_ en todo momento, lo que de pequeño siempre le hacía mirar a todos lados aturdido, sus oídos dolían… mucho, hasta que pudo aprender a controlarlo y refinarlo hasta un punto donde puede sentir el más minúsculo de los movimientos y vibraciones tan pequeñas como un átomo dentro de un radio de varios cientos de metros.

Era como ver el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva…

 _¿Enserio todo el mundo esta tan ciego?_ Se pregunto mirando a Konohagakure no Sato, con el sol recién saliendo, y él parado justo en la rama de un árbol en el bosque de la muerte.

Mientras que los ojos de otros se quemarían ante el mero intento de ver el sol, Naruto podía ver a la bola de plasma fijamente sin problemas,

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado allí, no encontraba odio en su corazón, y no podía odiar la aldea, nunca le hirieron físicamente, y sentimentalmente no le importaban en nada.

Inhalo el aire del nuevo día, antes de doblar levemente sus rodillas, dando un salto enorme.

100, 120, 200, 300 metros.

Se alzo al cielo en segundos con ese salto, con un cuerpo de un niño de 6 años llegando hasta más allá de las nubes mientras inhalaba el poco aire que había, antes de comenzar a bajar en picada, pero mucho más lento para no crear un enorme cráter en donde aterrizase.

Llego de un solo brinco a la montaña Hokage, parándose encima de la cara de Hashirama Senju, mientras caminaba lentamente en la roca para llegar a la cima, en donde se podía ver unos cuantos edificios en la cima, donde Naruto podía ver un enorme complejo.

Saltando los muros como si fuese una mera cerca, y comenzó a caminar con calma por el compuesto Namikaze.

—Tadaima— llamo mientras entraba a la mansión con estilo antiguo, y a pesar de que a las dos personas a quienes les hablo le escucharon, no dejaron de hablar con tres pequeños niños, una pequeña de cabello ubio y ojos azules, otro de cabello también rubio pero ojos morados, y una chica llegando a la pubertad de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

Ninguno de ellos siquiera le escucho.

Naruto les miro un par de segundos antes de seguir caminando, ignorando al adulto rubio y a la pelirroja.

Ellos eran Minato y Kushina, sus "padres" y Naruko, Arashi y Natsumi, sus "hermanos"

Las comillas eran porque dudaba que ellos fueran en verdad su familia, o al menos biológica y sentimentalmente no los miraba como una familia.

Minato y Kushina no lo maltrataron ni nada por el estilo, incluso podría decir que ellos le tenían miedo o algo por el estilo. Pero obviamente había un sesgó de que había favoritos en la familia, y el no era uno de ellos.

No conocía mucho a Naruko y Natsumi, a decir verdad, apenas hablaban, pero si que conocía a Arashi, y a decir verdad… no se llevaban bien.

Sin importarle mucho eso, simplemente salió al techo, y allí empezó a tomar el sol.

Le gustaba sentir los rayos del sol en su piel, era como si le diese su energía.

No podía recordar cuándo descubrió que era adoptado, pero nunca olvidaría el día en que descubrió que ni siquiera era humano.

Comenzó sutilmente al principio, pero cuando tenía cinco años, comenzó a escuchar cosas que se dio cuenta de que no debería ser capaz de escuchar. Estaba en la academia y se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar todas las clases al mismo tiempo, escuchar a los niños que pasaban notas en otras aulas e incluso podía oír los insectos que se arrastraban por la pared.

Finalmente se le ocurrió que todo ese sonido debería estar haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y sin embargo, todo parecía natural de alguna manera.

No solo eso, sino que también podría ver las cosas si miraba lo suficiente. Una vez que estaba curioso cuando Kiba fue enviado a detención, y realmente encontró que podía mirar a través de la pared y escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando. No fue nada por supuesto. Una simple reprimenda por llegar a la clase unos minutos tarde demasiadas veces.

A Naruto le preocupaba menos su capacidad de presenciar esa conversación desde el gimnasio de la escuela.

Sabía que ninguno de sus "hermanos" tenían los mismos poderes que él tenía, y que Minato y Kushina lo sabían.

También sabía que había una extraña roca verde en el bosque de la muerte que le hacía sentir mala cada que se acercaba a ella, pero así mismo, parecía ser que igualmente había algo importante allí—Bueno… no tengo nada más que perder al ir allí— murmuro mientras nuevamente volvía a dar un enorme salto.

Al llegar al bosque en no menos de 15 minutos, Naruto se mantuvo alejado de la piedra verde, yendo donde podía ver una extraña cosa que parecía hecha de metal.

Gimoteo al darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de donde estaba la roca verde, y al llegar allí, nuevamente se sintió horrible.

El rubio cayo de rodillas, arrastrándose para llegar a donde estaba la cosa de metal

Era como que le quitasen toda su fuerza, y luego le hirvieran en un aceite helado que comienza a calentarse, o como si ensartasen una aguja en cada una de sus células.

El rubio toco lo que parecía ser la puerta de la nave, y entonces una luz verde brilló en el cielo hacia el valle, y Naruto desapareció de repente. Ni un segundo después de que la luz se desvaneció.

 **[…]**

 **Dos horas después**

—Ugh ... ¿qué me golpeó?— gruño el rubio cuando se levantó de su sueño, frotándose su palpitante cabeza. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que estaba en una especie de habitación oscura, una bandeja de herramientas quirúrgicas junto a la mesa de exploración en la que estaba, y una extraña bola negra encima de él, líneas verdes de circuitos que emanaban del símbolo plateado de un angular verde reloj de arena sobre un fondo negro.

—Veo que estás despierto— una voz anciana emanaba aparentemente de la nada, impactando a Naruto.

—¿Quién está allí? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó fervientemente, preparándose para esquivar cualquier forma de ataque si esto era una emboscada.

—Relájate, muchacho, no soy tu enemigo, ni lo seré nunca— la voz explicó, Naruto miro sorprendido como en una especie de brillos blancos aparecía un hombre de cabellos negros, una barba bien cuidada y una extraña ropa negra con un símbolo de una "S"

—Whoa, ¿qué eres?— preguntó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Supongo que es normal que no me recuerdes, yo soy Jor-El, un Kriptoniano del planeta Kriptón, en la galaxia de Andrómeda. Este planeta, la Tierra, está a miles de años luz de mi hogar. Y tu, joven, eres parte del más grande experimento del universo conocido.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante la afluencia de información de la vida más allá de las estrellas, y luego se entrecerraron ante la mención de un experimento—¿Por qué debería consentir que me hagan experimentos como un conejillo de Indias? ¿Y qué _es_ este experimento, de todos modos?— preguntó cautelosamente. Estaba seguro de que no iba a decir que sí, pero no estaría de más saberlo.

—De hecho, sucede que ya eres parte de dicho experimento, pero sucede que muchos científicos ambiciosos de Kriptón escucharon de otra raza, llamada los Galván, y uno de ellos, llamado Azmuth quería crear el dispositivo definitivo que contenía el ADN de todos los alienígenas, así que los científicos más dotados quería hacer la forma de vida definitiva que _posee_ el ADN de todos los alienígenas. Así que se buscaron la muestra de ADN de multitud de alienígenas, y muchos experimentos se dieron en distintas razas, pero resulta muchos cambios desgarrarían a alguien de adentro hacia afuera, pero hace muchos años conocimos a dos razas perfectas para esto.

Naruto se tomó un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que se le dijo. En la existencia del espacio, puede haber criaturas poderosas, imposiblemente fuertes, y él tenía algo que ver—¿Cuáles razas fueron?— pregunto algo dudoso, sintiendo que tal vez se arrepentiría de preguntar.

—Fueron la raza Ootsutsuki, y la Helixian, cuyas habilidades ayudaron mucho a crear a este "ser perfecto" en el que se embotellaron las muestras de ADN de cientos de miles de razas, como este ser perfecto tenía miles de muestras combinadas perfectamente, Helixianos, Ootsutsukis, Kriptonianos, tendría todas las habilidades de cada raza, capaz de controlar millones de fuerzas… y ese ser… eres tu.

—Lo veía venir— declaro el rubio mirando hacía abajo—. ¿Podrías explicarme como es que ahora estoy en la tierra? No entiendo que pasa.

Jor-El suspiro levemente—Sucede que este proyecto no se llevo con el consentimiento de todas esas razas, y fueron a matar a lo que ellos llamaban una "Abominación", en mi caso, yo fui uno de esos científicos y personalmente di mi sangre junto con mi esposa para dicho experimento.

—¿Qué pasara conmigo ahora?— pregunto, enterándose que toda la galaxia lo quería muerto, no dándose cuenta de que el hombre prácticamente dijo que el le dio la vida.

El Kriptoniano se acuclilló enfrente del pequeño, y le hablo con voz calmada—Mi esposa, Lara Lor-Van, y yo te mandamos a este mundo para que crecieras en paz, y mantuvimos tus genes suprimidos hasta que llegaras a tener el suficiente raciocinio como para comprender todo esto.

—Ni siquiera creo entender todo por completo, ¿Qué pasa con el hecho de que me veo completamente humano?

—Tienes una morfología que solo te hace tomar los rasgos leves de una especie cuando usas sus poderes, en todo caso, ahora tendrás que aprender a controlar tus poderes.

El rubio miro curioso al hombre—¿Me entrenaras?— Minato y Kushina jamás le entrenaban, así que sonaba interesante que una persona más le enseñase algo que el no tuviera que aprender.

—De cierta forma, pero lo único que hare será despertar tus genes— una puerta negra se abrió, en la que Naruto pudo ver una especie de capsula con el tamaño para una persona adulta—. Entra allí, se que no te gustan el dolor, así que estarás inconsciente durante todo el proceso, y tu sistema nervioso estará anestesiado para evitar cualquier dolor.

Con toda la inocencia de un niño, Naruto entro allí y cerro los ojos, antes de ver a Jor-El nuevamente.

—Dijiste que tengo tu sangre y la de tu esposa… ¿eso significa que eres algo así como mi padre?— pregunto con una calma parsimoniosa.

Jor-El se mantuvo callado—Soy solo una IA implementada por él códex en la nave, pero si, se podría decir que soy tu padre, pequeño Kor-El.

Ese nombre trajo una pizca de calor al corazón del pequeño rubio—¿Kor-El?— pregunto mirándolo con los ojos brillándole.

—El nombre que Lara y yo te dimos, significa "Él que unifica" porque recuerda, sin importar que este universo esta destinado a desaparecer tarde o temprano, tu eres él ser que unifico a todas las razas.

El rubio solo miro a Jor-El unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **[…]**

Naruto finalmente despertó de su sueño, agarrándose la cabeza de nuevo cuando la afluencia de tantas cosas extranjeras invadió su mente. Tantos sentidos, tanto conocimiento que no conocía antes, mundos tan extraños brillaban ante sus ojos, era casi abrumador.

Pero su fuerte voluntad le permitió mantenerse consciente, así que colgó sus piernas sobre el borde de la capsula donde Jor-El le dijo después de la operación e intentó pararse y dar el primer paso, solo para disparar a través de la habitación y chocar contra la pared en un desenfoque azul.

—...Ay— susurró, pero se hizo eco en un grado ensordecedor, rompiendo todos los cristales en la habitación y creando grietas en el techo. Sus ojos se ensancharon ante eso, luego brillaron verdes y los rayos láser salieron disparándose por el techo.

Después de eso, él lentamente y con calma volvió a levantarse y volvió a la cama, tumbado, y solo me quedé quieto. Con el subconsciente deseo de ser restringido para que no se joda nada más, su cuerpo se envolvió repentinamente en vendas de color marrón oscuro, convirtiéndolo en una momia certificable. Asustado por unos segundos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que esto era lo mejor, y dejó de retorcerse, esperando a que Jor-El apareciese.

Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos, Naruto se había quedado dormido después, el holograma de Jor-El llegó en unos brillos azules.

Al ver al Naruto envuelto, vidrios rotos, un techo y una pared dañados, supo que el chico se había despertado y que sus poderes se habían descompuesto; era de esperar.

—Kor-El… despierta— dijo moviéndolo levemente, viendo como el chico se despertaba pero ahora sufría el problema de las vendas que lo restringían y no sabía cómo hacer que se fueran—. Solo relájate y se irán.

Tomando su consejo, Naruto redujo la velocidad de su respiración y las vendas retrocedieron—¿Qué pasó cuando me desperté?— preguntó después de asegurarse de que su voz no destrozara ningún tímpano ... si Jor-El incluso tenía alguno.

—Bueno, por lo que puedo decir, tu naturaleza humana subconsciente se apresura en todas partes activando la velocidad de un Kineceleran, el impacto con el suelo sacudió las ondas sónicas de un Sonorosian justo antes de los ojos de un Aerophibian y tu subconsciente necesita ser restringido para que no rompas nada, activa las vendas de un Thep Khufan y ni hablar de las habilidades kriptonianas que tendrás— explicó el holograma.

Naruto lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, sin saber cuáles eran esas cosas, incluso después de que todas esas cosas inundaron su mente cuando se despertó por primera vez.

—... Cosas extraterrestres.

"Kor-El" pareció satisfecho con eso y asintió—Entonces, ¿cómo puedo controlar todo eso?

—Estimo que tomará casi 5,256,000 años dominar las habilidades de un billón de especies— el comenzó, solo para ser interrumpido por el arrebato de Naruto.

—¿5,256,000 años? ¿¡Un billón de especies!?— él gritó, con los ojos saltones. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lograr _eso?_

—Relájate, la nave viene con una cámara especial que puede ayudarte. Fue creada usando lo mejor de la física cuántica kriptoniana, la Habitación del Tiempo, y por cada año dentro de ella, será un minuto aquí. En tan solo un año, habrás logrado aproximadamente 525,600 años de entrenamiento y no te preocupes por el envejecimiento y la muerte, muchas especies tienen un concepto de la eterna juventud. Una vez que alcanzas cierta edad, no envejecerás ni sufrirás enfermedades. Todavía puedes ser matado, pero de nuevo, varias especies permiten varios las defensas para salvarte, así como las capacidades de batalla que aprenderás en la cámara. Además…— comenzó, materializando en un brillo blanco un pequeño cubo—. Mientras estabas inconsciente, envié varios drones para escanear los llamados "Jutsu" de este mundo. Según los escáneres, esta contiene la información de aparentemente todas las técnicas Shinobi en este mundo. Esto se usará en tu entrenamiento también. Y no te preocupes, también envié un holograma de luz dura, para camuflarte mientras entrenas.

Naruto se tomó un minuto para pensarlo y luego asintió. Siguió a Jor-El hasta la entrada de la Cámara del Tiempo, un simple par de puertas. Abriéndolas miró hacia adentro, encontrando un enorme abismo blanco, una mansión en la distancia flanqueada por dos relojes de arena gigantes. Se encogió de hombros y se despidió de su padre Kriptoniano, sabiendo que no lo vería hasta unos 5,256,000 años, siendo 10 años con el Kriptoniano, aunque también estaba el hecho de que tendría que encontrar algún tipo de compañía para no aburrirse.

Cerrando las puertas detrás de él, de alguna manera se encontró dentro de la mansión, rodeado de máquinas que estaban allí para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento y proporcionarle información sobre las diversas especies que ahora tenía dentro de él. Una cámara en un brazo extendido se acercó a él y lo escaneó.

— ** _Escaneando ... Especie: Desconocida. Designación: "Kor-El". Pregunta: El sujeto tiene ADN de 67,000,000,087 especies de organismos. Fui diseñado para ayudarte a entenderte a ti mismo. ¿Comenzaremos?_**

Y Naruto asintió.

Allí comenzó su infierno personal de entrenamiento.

Aprender a dominar varias especies era una tarea, incluso después de que aprendió el secreto del Kage Bunshin; cuando los clones se disipaban, sus recuerdos volvieron a él, y eso contaba para los Jutsu, control de Chakra y peculiaridades interesantes para ayudar al entrenamiento, pero la memoria muscular del uso de sus poderes no se transfería, por lo que tuvo que hacer eso él mismo.

Estudio cada arte posible que existiera mediante libros que Jor-El le mandaba.

Entreno toda rama ninja conocida, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Senjutsu, títeres, junto con muchas demás ramas.

Se intereso por todo tipo de cosas, la Arquitectura, la Escultura, la Pintura, la Música, la Poesía/Literatura, la Danza, el Cine, el Teatro, Filosofía, Biología, Matemáticas, Física, Física Cuántica, Metafísica, Misticismo, Alquimia, Biotecnología, Mecánica, Mitología, Civilizaciones Antiguas, Civilizaciones Alienígenas, Forja de Armas, Psicología, Meditación, y un infinito numero de más artes que Naruto jamás terminaría de enumerar pero que siempre podría recordar.

Eso era debido a que en los primeros 100 años ya estaba aprendiendo a controlar una nueva habilidad que según supo era llamada Noryokugan que era perteneciente a una raza llamada Helixian.

Los Helixianos aprendieron la mayoría de sus técnicas de sellado del Clan Uzumaki, y más tarde, los avanzaron hasta el punto de poder sellar cualquier cosa.

Crearon sellos que les permitieron manipular cosas como las Fuerzas Fundamentales (Fuerza Nuclear Fuerte, Fuerza Nuclear Débil, Electromagnetismo y Gravedad). Aplicaron los sellos más complejos y sofisticados en el Dojutsu Supremo de su Raza, el Noryokugan. El Noryokugan también se conoce como (y se puede traducir directamente como) los Ojos del Infinito, y por varias razones:

Tiene la capacidad de manipulación de la materia (creación, transformación y destrucción de la materia), observación analítica (observación, registro y análisis de objetos vistos con el ojo), teletransporte de objetos (teletransporte de objetos de un lugar a otro y viceversa), y otras varias habilidades. En su Fase Suprema, el Noryokugan le permite al usuario ingresar las memorias y estudiar / obtener conocimiento de los recuerdos de todo y de todos. Esto incluye ir a la mente de un objetivo, entrar en el memoria del mismo y entrar en un recuerdo dentro de la mente de una persona dentro de ese recuerdo. Esto permite infinitas profundidades y detalles de técnicas, habilidades e información.

Debido a que Noryokugan registra todo lo que ve como un recuerdo, ningún sello o barrera que se coloque en la mente del objetivo no existirá, ya que no puede existir en el pasado y en el presente simultáneamente, permitiendo al usuario acceder al 100% de el conocimiento de cualquier individuo dentro de la memoria de la persona vista.

Dado que esta capacidad le da al usuario un acceso potencial al conocimiento infinito, los Helixianos colocaron sellos especiales y únicos en el ojo mismo, por lo que puede registrar, procesar, almacenar, organizar y recuperar cualquier parte del conocimiento a voluntad.

 **Sello de capacidad infinita** \- Extiende la capacidad de la mente a una cantidad infinita, alojando al Noryokugan para almacenar datos infinitos.

 **Sello de organización masiva -** permite al Noryokugan organizar en masa los datos / conocimientos / información que recibe. También le permite al usuario distinguir las mentiras de la forma de la verdad, ayudando en la correcta conservación de la información.

 **Sello de procesamiento automático -** permite al Noryokugan procesar automáticamente la cantidad potencialmente masiva de información que recibe, además de almacenar información.

 **Sello de conocimiento eterno -** permite que el Noryokugan almacene la información y los datos que recibe en la "Memoria a largo plazo", lo que permite al usuario recordar siempre lo que haya aprendido.

 **Sello de retiro indefinido -** permite al usuario recuperar cualquier parte de la información que haya obtenido con resultados perfectos.

Por eso mismo es que Naruto podía recordar con una absoluta perfección la infinidad de cosas que aprendió en 5 millones de años, una tercera parte de la edad del universo.

Al tener acceso a los más altos recursos de aprendizaje, así como a la capacitación mental y física que cualquier joven mente brillante podría desear, Naruto aprovechó y a medida que pasaron los años, se encontraría entre los mejores rangos de cada una de las razas que habían en si genoma.

Al tener el ADN de un Ootsutsuki, poseía increíbles reservas de Chakra asombrosamente potente, haciendo fácilmente su volumen de Chakra tan grande como el de Kyuubi. Con el Chakra descrito por la computadora como tibio-cálido, emite un color azul brillante cuando se concentra lo suficiente, y cuando se ejerce demasiado, puede afectar negativamente al medio ambiente.

Después de haber entrenado en el control de Chakra, se volvió capaz de imitar perfectamente un estilo de lucha tan preciso como el Puño Suave sin necesidad de usar el propio Byakugan heredado del genoma Ootsutsuki.

Poseía una inmensa fuerza de vida, tanto que su padre afirmó que podía sobrevivir varias veces a la Formación Liberada de los Ocho Puertas . Habiendo sido entrenado en el arte de luchar y guerrear durante varios miles de años, Naruto había entrenado su cuerpo en formas que la mayoría nunca podría soñar. Por un lado, ya posee una fisiología única que es única para el lado de la familia Kriptoniano/Helixiano.

Siendo que era un Ser Cósmico por nacimiento, puede literalmente cambiar la propia fisiología de su cuerpo alterando la Energía Cósmica dentro de él para lograr una variedad de efectos y hazañas. Por un lado, el sistema nervioso de su cuerpo y parte de su fisiología actúa como un Taquión y un Antitelefono Taquionico, lo que le permite comunicarse con su yo pasado y futuro en tiempo real. Usando solo esto, él puede cambiar su pasado y futuro personal más allá de la instantaneidad.

Esto también lo hace inmune a los efectos del espacio-tiempo y las habilidades predictivas, así como a las habilidades capaces de ver su pasado y futuro, haciendo que no revelen nada a su fuente, debido a que está más allá del concepto de velocidad. y el tiempo mismo.

Como efecto secundario adicional, Naruto gracias este rasgo podía llegat la velocidad del tiempo trans que le permite mantenerse al ritmo incluso de la teletransportación instantánea. Como tal, puede moverse en tiempo negativo, más rápido que incluso el estilo de teletransporte del Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo, apareciendo en un lugar antes de que su objetivo sea teletransportado, o aparezca en un destino antes de su objetivo.

Al aplicar una velocidad tan inmensa de forma defensiva, puede aumentar su densidad y masa a un nivel infinito, otorgándole una defensa absoluta al simplemente vibrar su cuerpo a tales velocidades.

Con una prodigiosa resistencia y fuerza de vida, Naruto poseía el Elemento Yang más fuerte de todos. su bisabuelo . Su fuerza, si bien posee algunas propias, a menudo se atribuye a su fisiología única, que funcionaba en cierta medida como una Piedra Filosofal.

La piedra filosofal es reconocida como la creación del pináculo de la sociedad alquimista. A lo largo de los años, muchos no lograron crear lo que imaginaban como algo imposible de descifrar. Eventualmente, la humanidad abandonó tal objetivo y lo etiquetó como imposible. La piedra filosofal, al igual que muchas cosas, se desvaneció en la historia como uno de los mayores fracasos de la humanidad.

Sin embargo, aunque fracasaron, estos alquimistas discernieron qué era esencial para que se creara una piedra filosofal: las almas humanas para comprenderla, el poder y la panacea, la medicina que establece la vitalidad. Lo que no reconocieron fue que necesitaban una energía lo suficientemente potente como para fusionarlos permanentemente.

Con la mezcla de Chakra, Youki, Energía Cósmica, y multitud de energías más, la existencia de Naruto fue soldada como una piedra filosofal humana. Completando la piedra, sus energías sirven como la base del elemento físico de la piedra, ya que cumple el papel de la medicina panaceas.

Por último, para iniciar el cambio del quinto elemento, se requería energía natural junto con la fuente de energía para alimentar esta transmutación. Cuando estas tres cosas se unieron, se generó la piedra filosofal: la fusión entre las energías de Naruto como manifestación de varias energías.

Debido a esto, al hibrido de todas las razas de varias galaxias estaba dotado de habilidades extraordinarias que normalmente se verían como puramente sobrehumanas. Una piedra filosofal, el epítome de la perfección en las definiciones de alquimista, la manifestación de energías de Naruto le proporciona la capacidad de transmutar su propio Chakra, energías u otros materiales en diferentes cosas.

Sin embargo, debido a que la transmutación requiere comprensión, se limita a lo que él sabe. Si bien posee la capacidad de transmutar en otras cosas, su uso del poder alquímico permanece principalmente dentro de los metales. Dotándolo con la capacidad de manipular metales y crearlos,

Su Elemento Yang, era comparable al de Asura Ootsutsuki, el segundo hijo del Sabio de los Seis Senderos, quien heredó el "cuerpo" de su padre, que lo heredó de su madre: fuerza vital, energía física y resistencia.

Su fuerza vital le proporcionó un alma fuerte que le otorgaba poderes de recuperación y una gran cantidad de poderosa energía espiritual. Su energía física bendice a su cuerpo con una condición física naturalmente impresionante y, por supuesto, una potente energía física.

Completando su herencia, al recibir la guía de su padre convirtió esas energías en Chakra y con sus poderosas energías espirituales y físicas, Asura ganó las increíbles y poderosas reservas de Chakra de su padre y abuela. Naturalmente, su genética se transmitió y sus descendientes heredarían todos los regalos que tenía para ofrecer.

Hace miles de años, casi todos los Senju contaban con reservas Bijuu, pero la genética finalmente se diluye con el tiempo. Aunque se cruzaron, al igual que la mayoría de los clanes para preservar su poder, raras ocasiones introdujeron a otros en su línea de sangre.

Sin embargo, siempre hubo una sola familia de sus descendientes que nació con reservas que rivalizaban con sus antepasados, gracias a ser la transmigración de su antecesor Asura. Y Naruto poseía reservas que sobrepasaban incluso a Asura, con un cuerpo más poderoso y, literalmente, perfecto en todo sentido posible.

En un momento de la historia, el Clan Senju se ramificó, dividiéndolos en dos facciones separadas junto con sus poderes. Los Uzumaki fueron venerados por su fuerza de vida, mientras que los Senju heredaron la energía física y la resistencia. Y ellos descendían de los Ootsutsuki, por lo que su cuerpo rebosa de vitalidad, después de haber heredado una fuerza vital divina de sus linaje Ootsutsuki, proporcionándole una gran cantidad de habilidades.

Tal vez lo más notable es una habilidad de recuperación incomparable, a un nivel sub-atómico debido a uno de sus elementos, el **Elemento Electromagnetismo (Denjihoton)** para unir sus moléculas a un estado elemental de quarks para regenerarse de lo que fuera.

Con su resistencia, él puede luchar durante horas tomar un breve descanso y continuar de nuevo. Su energía vital acelera sus procesos corporales, fortalece sus órganos y muchas otras cosas. Como resultado, su cuerpo produce naturalmente glóbulos blancos extra; se ocupan de expulsar las toxinas del cuerpo.

Es resistente, si no totalmente inmune a la mayoría de los productos químicos, virus y enfermedades extranjeras. Con un sistema inmune acelerado, Naruto puede producir anticuerpos y células B para formarse a los pocos minutos de la infiltración, por lo que los pocos químicos capaces de infiltrarse en él se han eliminado hace mucho tiempo.

Su capacidad de luchar contra productos químicos, enfermedades y virus solo es superada por sus poderes regenerativos. Casi tan rápido como se produce el daño, su cuerpo comienza la regeneración, lo que le permite sanar del daño físico con bastante facilidad.

Sus poderes de recuperación están sobre los de Hashirama o Tsunade en este aspecto, sin embargo, su habilidad proporciona beneficios extra imprevistos en los Senju. Su factor de curación también se extiende a su resistencia, lo que le permite recuperarse bastante rápido del inmenso uso de Chakra.

Con un descanso adecuado y suficientes nutrientes, Naruto era capaz de regenerar su resistencia en tres horas por completo. Llena de vitalidad en la medida en que se fusiona dentro de su Chakra, las propias células de Naruto están constantemente en un estado de constante rejuvenecimiento.

Cuando uno está dañado, la energía de su vida pasa a través de ellos, lo que hace que se reaniman en lugar de someterse a una rápida división mitótica. Debido a esto, sus células a menudo se sostienen por períodos de tiempo más largos. Dado que cada célula sobrevive más tiempo, lo que aumenta el período entre cada ciclo mitótico, sus células no se acercan a su límite de henil extremadamente alto (proceso donde ya no puedes producir más células) tan rápido como la mayoría.

Como resultado, Naruto tenía una vida útil que supera a muchos de los clanes Uzumaki, Senju u Ootsutsuki. Mientras que tienen un límite más alto, permitiéndoles vivir más de un millón de años con facilidad, Naruto posee eso junto con el factor desacelerado de envejecimiento de varias razas.

Su factor de curación es en parte por qué Naruto se caracteriza por la resistencia que rivaliza con el dios más fuerte. Puede funcionar durante largos periodos de tiempo sin cansarse, soportar golpes catastróficos que normalmente matarían a una persona, o al menos los dejarían incapacitados, entre otras cosas.

Su cuerpo es fuerte, y su alma es igualmente poderosa. El Alma está vinculada al espíritu, y el espíritu está vinculado a la mente. Del mismo modo que aquellos con una increíble energía física reciben una increíble destreza física, la mente de Naruto es increíblemente poderosa.

Naruto tiene una variedad de hazañas mentales que la gente consideraría sobrenaturales. Que iban a una vorágine de capacidades mentales como la telekinesis, telepatía, Alteración de la realidad (lo que le permite otorgarse atributos sobrehumanos y generar una ilimitada cantidad de efectos), control de la materia, manipulación y proyección de energía, defensas mentales, precognición, proyección astral, y un infinito etc.

Tal vez el mayor atributo que su fuerza bendice a Naruto es una voluntad indomable; su espíritu es inamovible, otorgándole la capacidad de resistir varias formas de tentación, incluida la forma más utilizada de manipulación mental, Genjutsu.

Además, como resultado de su poderosa mente, posee una energía espiritual particularmente refinada que solo se ve en los gustos de su primo clan.. Esta energía espiritual bastante poderosa le proporciona un Chakra extraordinariamente poderoso, el quintillón de veces la fuerza del Shinobi promedio, reduciendo a más de un trillón de veces la cantidad de Chakra necesaria por técnica, lo que le permite conservar más energía de forma natural.

Con tal habilidad, la cantidad de tiempo en que Naruto puede mantener sus habilidades de recuperación se amplía debido a la capacidad natural de su cuerpo para operar lo mejor posible con la menor cantidad de energía posible eran infinitas.

Como una bestia de cola, es fácilmente detectada por muchos, incluidos los no sensores. Como su voluntad está imbuida dentro de su Chakra, cualquiera que se encuentre dentro de su presencia es fácilmente introducido en ella; ha sido la razón por la que era capaz de formar camaradas, seducir a mujeres y persuadir incluso a las personas más tercas.

Mientras estas personas puedan sentir su energía, están bajo la impresión de su voluntad y están inconscientemente bajo su influencia. Aquellos con la capacidad de sentir Chakra son superados con sus pensamientos, deseos, metas y ambiciones. Por tal razón, leer su mente es una tarea fácil.

Vencer su alma es un desafío que muchos han asumido, pero muy pocos realmente han pasado. Aunque los sensores se benefician con la capacidad de profundizar en su mente sin ninguna técnica especial de Ninjutsu, están sujetos a la totalidad de su espíritu.

Mientras perciban su Chakra, oirán ecos de sus órdenes, y a menudo se encontrarán obedeciendo. Su fuerza de vida es increíblemente poderosa, y su Chakra es fuerte y abundante.

Incluso las reservas de los Bijuus no tienen un Chakra tan abundante o inmenso como Naruto.

El segundo regalo otorgado por el Elemento Yang son energías físicas extraordinarias que le proporcionan a Naruto una condición física increíble incluso sin un entrenamiento adecuado.

Naturalmente, Kor-El muestra hazañas casi sobrenaturales en comparación con otros seres incluso contra aquellos que han logrado impulsar sus capacidades físicas más allá de lo posible.

Con la velocidad de un taquión, naturalmente, podría desaparecer de un lugar a otro y reaparecer simultáneamente sin requerir mucho esfuerzo. Su velocidad explosiva, combinada con su fuerza asesina era una combinación mortal que podría ser explotada en la batalla.

Debido a sus capacidades físicas especiales, Jor-El sometió a Naruto a un entrenamiento especial que giraba en torno a cultivar fuertemente su destreza física al más alto nivel posible de capacidades humanas.

Desde muy joven, estuvo sujeto a una dieta única y un estricto régimen de entrenamiento los primeros años; estuvo sujeto a correr, boxeo a la sombra, saltar la cuerda, ejercicios de resistencia al peso corporal y entrenamiento con pesas. Sin mencionar que el numero de veces que tenía que hacer eso aumentaba todos los días al punto de que cada mañana tenía que hacer más de un millón de flexiones en 4 minutos, con pesas hechas del material del que estaba hecho el cascarón de una estrella de neutrones, pesando al menos medio millón de toneladas cada una.

Estas eran las demás habilidades que su cuerpo tenía gracias a su Elemento Yang:

 **Durabilidad mejorada** : En particular, era uno de los individuos más difíciles de dañar debido a su resistencia natural a las lesiones y multitud de protecciones físicas. Sin embargo, lo que muchas personas no reconocen es que el, sin estas mejoras metálicas, es naturalmente duradero sin ellas. Debido a la sangre Kriptoniana en su cuerpo, la estructura molecular de Naruto es increíblemente densa, lo que le permite resistir más daño que cualquiera.

Incluso sin su resistencia kriptoniana, Naruto puede resistir la mayoría de las cuchillas cavando profundamente en su carne, ya que la mayoría de los Kunai que sí buscan penetrarlo, a menudo son detenidos por la densa estructura muscular deteniendo las cuchillas antes de que puedan alcanzar su esqueleto anormalmente duro.

El nivel de durabilidad del mestizo de todas las razas es naturalmente lo suficientemente poderoso como para permitirle resistir los golpes de su oponente, generalmente patadas y golpes simples con daño mínimo que sana al instante. Puede romper diamantes y metales con la mano desnuda sin lastimar su cuerpo, caer sobre picas de acero desde miles de kilómetros en el aire, o incluso golpearse continuamente en la cara con lo que fuera y continuar funcionando como si nunca hubiera sido herido. Incluso si está lesionado, su resistencia a menudo le permitirá ignorar el dolor y el daño sufrido.

 **Agilidad mejorada:** La agilidad de Naruto, una combinación de equilibrio y coordinación corporal, es simplemente excelente debido a las energías físicas que recorren cada célula de su cuerpo. Debido a la fuerza de sus tejidos conectivos y tendones, son capaces de soportar mucho más estrés que los de un ser vivo normal, lo que permite a Naruto moverse de muchas maneras sin preocuparse por herirlos en medio de un movimiento. Con esta mejora natural, puede cambiar de movimiento instantáneamente por completo, esquivar los ataques a bocajarro, balancearse desde la mayoría de las superficies y otras hazañas gimnásticas consistentes en saltos hacia atrás, volteretas y volteretas.

Al combinar su agilidad con su combate, es virtualmente intocable en la batalla ya que puede esquivar los ataques deslizándose desde ese momento y doblando y moviendo sus cuerpos de una forma que el enemigo simplemente nunca predeciría.

 **Magnífica resistencia:** Debido a la falta de daño que Naruto normalmente toma debido a sus vastas habilidades y destreza física, no conocía mucho de la inmensa cantidad de resistencia que posee, incluso sin entrenamiento formal. Cuando originalmente fue educados en las artes marciales de arte general, Jor-El noto que su resistencia le permitiría progresar bien en este acto físico de combate. Dado que este arte marcial requiere un intercambio de golpes, con la capacidad de continuar luchando a pesar del daño infligido, su tutor esperaba avanzar este atributo naturalmente poderoso.

Como tal, inicialmente sufrió asaltos diarios de sus androides armados con Kriptonita , a menudo poniéndolo en desventaja para obligarlo a luchar eficientemente incluso cuando se habían tomado cantidades masivas de daños. Inevitablemente, estos atributos se mejoraron y desarrollaron.

 **Fuerza monstruosa:** Además de su nivel de resistencia, Naruto heredó la monstruosa fuerza de todas las razas y su rapidez y velocidad explosivas. Demencialmente, el hibrido posee la misma cantidad de fuerza de su madre, a la misma potencia por lo que es igual de peligroso. Similar a los kriptonianos, un simple golpe en el suelo puede erigir una fisura lo suficientemente ancha como para tragar seres humanos enteros, romper huesos con un simple golpe y lanzar el más pesado de los objetos a través de una habitación sin trabajar demasiado.

Teniendo en cuenta que rara vez golpea a un oponente directamente con su puño, los verdaderos peligros de su propia fuerza son desconocidos para muchos humanos y solo pueden ser recopilados y analizados en términos de su dominio del arma. Sin necesidad de Chakra, Naruto puede lanzar un cuchillo directamente a través de un árbol y dentro de una roca, cortar los objetos más duros utilizando su mano desnuda y su increíble fuerza.

 **Velocidad impresionante y reflejos inalcanzables** : con su gran constitución muscular, los músculos de Naruto no están simplemente en la parte superior de su cuerpo y generalmente están en todo el tramo de su cuerpo, incluida la parte inferior. Como tal, estos poderosos músculos le permiten propulsarse con una fuerza muy fuerte. Regularmente, sin embargo, Naruto a menudo muestra velocidades que desafían su construcción. Cuando se mueve de un lugar a otro, las velocidades a las que se puede mover son irreales, apareciendo como si simplemente se estuviera desvaneciendo de un lugar a otro del ojo inexperto.

Eso era gracias a su **Sistema nervioso subluminal y superluminal** por ser el ser vivo más rápido que existe debido a su cuerpo único y sistema nervioso dual. A voluntad, puede comprometer o desconectar a cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento. Él es naturalmente capaz de hacer esto, y tiene un sello en su lugar para evitar que las técnicas afecten su sistema nervioso.

Su sistema nervioso dual especializado envía señales a través del cuerpo a la velocidad luminal a superluminal; velocidad de la luz a velocidad más rápida que la luz, y le permite enviar señales en el tiempo debido a su naturaleza taquiónica, donde su cuerpo pasado las recibirá, lo que le permite actualizar sus acciones en el presente. Esto lo hace completamente impredecible, incluso para los métodos más únicos de predicción. Como un taquión siempre se moverá más rápido que la luz, sería imposible verlo aproximarse.

Después de que un taquión ha pasado cerca, uno podría ver dos imágenes de él, apareciendo y partiendo en direcciones opuestas. Debido a esto, cualquier observador que mire a Naruto en el momento en que cambie su curso de acción no sabría que lo hizo, solo vería los resultados; estando en un lugar diferente al instante, como si se teletransportara sin que ellos lo supieran o su propia acción cambió instantáneamente. Esto le envía la información presente en el tiempo, luego cambia sus acciones en el pasado y actualiza su yo futuro.

En la misma función, literalmente se está comunicando con su pasado y cambiando su futuro personal para beneficiarse a sí mismo. Debido a que literalmente puede pensar y moverse tan rápido como lo desea, su percepción del tiempo se puede modificar a su voluntad, literalmente viendo que todo está parado; nada puede escapar a sus habilidades perceptivas o puede ser más rápido de lo que es capaz de percibir y mover. Si su espíritu se separa de su cuerpo, puede utilizar todas sus técnicas, e incluso restaurar su cuerpo por completo, dándole un nuevo cuerpo, mientras que su antiguo cuerpo se convierte en energía cósmica pura y se dispersa.

En caso de que su alma sea lastimada o eliminada, también puede enviar su conciencia hacia adelante o hacia atrás en el tiempo y cambiar sus acciones, actualizando con éxito su futuro o presente a un punto en el que no se encuentra en la situación en la que estaba anteriormente. Esto también hace que sea imposible para los oponentes leer sus acciones con técnicas e incluso con dojutsu, ya que el futuro y el pasado de Naruto no es seguro ni está grabado en piedra para los demás.

Sus velocidades de movimiento son tan altas que puede vibrar literalmente a través de los objetos o transferir la energía cinética que genera a otro cuerpo, haciendo que literalmente se desintegre a través de la sobrecarga de su campo intrínseco, desgarrándolo.

Este sistema nervioso es exclusivo de Naruto, aunque cada uno de sus hijos podría desarrollar un sistema nervioso similar con un cuerpo para soportar las velocidades a las que se están moviendo. Se observa que el hibrido tiene la capacidad de controlar la teletransportación cuántica, sin tener que utilizar el espacio-tiempo en sí, lo que le permite literalmente aparecer dentro de una dimensión y poder dejarlo solo por pura voluntad.

Su velocidad, teóricamente, no tiene límite, ya que puede pasar de estar parado a mover miles de veces la velocidad de la luz para moverse a velocidades instantáneas. Su naturaleza instantánea es notada claramente por personas que lo miran y luego notan que él ni siquiera está allí, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Literalmente puede moverse tan rápido que afecta la realidad del tiempo en sí mismo, literalmente deteniéndose para él por capricho. Él es capaz de moverse a velocidades que incluso el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan más preciso no puede seguir.

Al involucrar a los usuarios de Sharingan, tiende a moverse a la velocidad de la luz a velocidades instantáneas, lo que le permite mantenerse fuera de su alcance visual y capacidades. Él se había dado cuenta que a su velocidad máxima, es imposible de ver, sentir o incluso interactuar con él. La luz se refleja en los objetos y entra en el ojo, lo que permite a la gente ver. Así como una persona que se mueve más rápido que el sonido no puede oírse, una persona que se mueve más rápido que la luz no se puede ver.

También es capaz de pensar mucho más rápido que otros, lo que le permite responder a sus ataques de forma instantánea o incluso más rápida. Por su propio testamento y como se muestra a través de Uchugenjutsu, es capaz de mover las velocidades más rápido que un solo tiempo de Planck, y como tal no está ni cerca de su velocidad máxima. En este punto, literalmente se está moviendo más rápido que el Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo Instantáneo. A esa velocidad, Naruto podría estar en cualquier lugar o en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento o en cualquier momento.

Puede ver las neuronas y las sinapsis tanto en los seres vivos como en el sonido, e incluso puede ver la luz y la radiación como energía, lo que le permite verlas literalmente mucho antes de que entren en sus ojos o incluso lo toquen.

 **Resistencia prodigiosa** : Debido a su linaje múltiple de razas guerreras, heredo un suministro inconmensurable de resistencia que se considera sobrenatural para cualquier ser. Debido a su intenso entrenamiento bajo Jor-El y su estricta dieta que le permite a su cuerpo funcionar lo mejor posible.

Quizás el testimonio más grande e impresionante de sus reservas de Chakra es su necesidad para usar un sello para sellar su infinito Chakra.

 **Go jun kuwaddo shōgen fūin (Sello de cuádruple cuadrante de quinto orden)** era conocido como uno de los mejores sellos en todos los mundos, es un sello creado por Naruto a la edad de 10 años para sellar una gran parte de su Chakra. Su padre lo convenció para que lo hiciera debido a que Naruto tenía un Chakra tan potente las distintas naturalezas elementales podría dañar la vida y las personas a su alrededor.

A partir de ese día, Naruto todavía tiene el sello desde que lo creó por primera vez, y lo ha utilizado para almacenar su exceso de todo tipo de energía desde que lo activó por primera vez. Naruto tiene tantos tipos de energía almacenadas dentro del sello que si tuviera que liberar el sello y todo su Chakra sin almacenar simultáneamente, podría destruir un sistema solar entero.

Cuando quiere usar algo del Chakra almacenado, libera el sello al realizar una marca distintiva única antes de girar su Chakra a través del sello en sentido antihorario.

Más conocido por su control que por la cantidad de energía, Naruto es similar a su Tsunade en ese sentido. Nació con grandes reservas, normalmente estaría entre los que consideran innecesario enfocarse en el control porque las técnicas que utilizaría no afectarían realmente su estado actual ya que sus enormes reservas retendrían suficiente Chakra para mantenerlo en funcionamiento eterno.

Sin embargo, en el arte de la transmutación con la que está asociado, Naruto no puede simplemente carecer del control necesario, porque la cantidad de Chakra que entra en él importa, pero lo que más importa es cuánto de algo y en qué desea transmutarlo.

El Chakra de Naruto es excepcionalmente peligroso, ya que incluso la cantidad más pequeña transmuta cualquier cosa, con la excepción de la energía cruda en sí misma. Como resultado de estos peligros, Naruto se ha centrado en controlar su Chakra para determinar cuánto transmuta y determinar si puede mover su Chakra.

Por más de 300,000 años uso un antiguo método para controlar el Chakra, haciendo que pueda manifestar su Chakra de la forma que se le diese la gana, manipulándolo incluso fuera de su cuerpo con extrema precisión.

Cuando era niño, Naruto practicaba esta habilidad y practicaba la necesidad de controlar su Chakra. Métodos que se enfoca en control de Chakra fueron beneficiosos para Naruto, ya que le enseñó a cuantificar la cantidad de Chakra que podía liberar y precisamente dónde, encontrando que era más fácil hacerlo a través del tenketsu en sus pies y manos más que nada, ya que se filtraban naturalmente de su cuerpo a través de esos sensibles puntos de Chakra.

Sin embargo, nunca fue capaz de caminar sobre el árbol, ya que convirtió la rama del árbol en metal en lugar de permitirle usar el Chakra para subirlo. Con respecto al agua, convertiría las partículas de agua en metales mientras caminaba, pero nunca usó el Chakra para llegar al fondo del agua y equilibrarse. Además, para entrenar en estos ejercicios, Naruto siempre tenía que estar desnudo, exponiendo el tenketsu porque si no lo hacía, la ropa se convertiría en metal en lugar de la corteza y el agua.

Eventualmente, Naruto no buscó caminar sobre el agua o trepar al árbol, sino que se concentró en desarrollar un tipo de práctica que lo ayudaría directamente a controlar dónde y cuánta energía liberaba. Luego aprendió un estilo de control de Chakra que fue usado los primeros días del sabio de los seis caminos, e incluso la etapa inicial tomaba más de 30 años completarla.

Luego estaban las bendiciones que le dio el Elemento Yin, como el usuario de una técnica que le permitió separar su espíritu de vida de su cuerpo e infundirlo a otras personas, uniéndolo con su propio cuerpo y tomando el control de sus acciones, Dan Katō poseía una afinidad muy poderosa por el Elemento Yin a tales una medida en la que podría manifestar su espíritu y su mente regularmente.

Luego estaban sus Reservas a nivel Bijū: Para alojar correctamente un cuerpo como el suyo, uno requiere una cantidad descomunal de energía potente que sea al menos tres veces la cantidad y el doble de la fuerza de un Kage.

Muchas veces, cuando libera su Chakra a través de su tenketsu, Naruto genera una inmensa presión en el área inmediata capaz de limitar el movimiento, aplastar piedras y crear ráfagas de viento. Debido a su Chakra severamente potente, la cantidad de Chakra necesaria para cada técnica es casi nula, ya que incluso las técnicas de nivel Bijuu rara vez causan una tensión inmensa a Naruto.

Las técnicas que usaba eran las siguientes:

 **Baku (** **獏** **):** Aunque se clasifica como una técnica, la mayoría de los efectos que se realizan con esta técnica provienen directamente de su Chakra. Debido a la potencia de sus energías, la mayoría de las personas a menudo son incapaces de procesarlas realmente cuando se encuentran con ese poder. Como resultado, a menudo caen inconscientes de ser infundidos en sus energías similares a las de un Jinchūriki superado por las emociones del Chakra de su Bestia con Cola.

La pacífica voluntad de Naruto se infunde en su Chakra, ordenándoles que duerman, y la potencia de su Chakra solo hace que tal comando sea irresistible.

Como un maestro de la alquimia, Naruto podía transmutar de todo en otro estado de la materia sin los requisitos de temperatura necesarios que a menudo inician la transformación, ya que cambia las energías que lo componen, moldeándolo en un nuevo estado.

El metal se utiliza normalmente en la forma sólida, que se utiliza para crear armas y otros construcciones y tal. Debido a la naturaleza dura y duradera del hierro, se usa como una defensa sólida. Utilizándolo, Naruto puede erigir paredes de hierro a lo largo de cúpulas de hierro que lo protegen del daño. Al aumentar la cantidad de Chakra metálico que atraviesa el hierro transmutado, se puede aumentar la dureza del metal, que se asemeja cada vez más al diamante a medida que se fortalece el metal.

Ofensivamente, los metales duraderos y densos los hacen excelentes para hacer daño, típicamente se usan como armas o se convierten en proyectiles que mejorados con Raiton para similar proyectiles de cañón de riel.

Parte de lo que Naruto ha reconocido es la capacidad de convertirse en metal, en la forma en que transmuta todo su ser en el elemento temporalmente, permitiéndose convertirse en cualquiera de los metales en cualquiera de sus diversas formas: sólido, gaseoso, líquido y a cualquier temperatura que él elija.

Muchas veces, Naruto elige tomar la forma de tungsteno fundido, debido a que sus temperaturas son casi cinco veces superiores a las del magma. Al manipular su cuerpo solo hace los metales, puede estirarse, doblarse y moverse de una manera que normalmente no sería capaz de hacer, y al tocarlo se producen quemaduras graves que hacen que su oponente se vuelva ceniza.

 **Huesos irrompibles de Metrochronium:** Internamente, debido a la influencia de la alquimia y el Ying-Yang, transmuto su propio esqueleto, Metrochronium es un metal sintético que creó en sus primeros 20 años. Este metal también tiene sellos de Phasion incrustados en él, por lo que es capaz de entrar y salir de la existencia en el comando del usuario.

Como este es un metal programable, tiene propiedades únicas. Se ha demostrado que este metal acelera enormemente el factor de curación natural, que el cuerpo se acostumbra lo suficiente como para mantenerlo.

Propiedades:

▪ Es completamente indestructible, incluso en un átomo de espesor

▪ Puede tomar forma y forma al instante en la voluntad del usuario

▪Puede formar más de sí mismo

▪Puede absorber Chakra y todas las formas de radiación

▪ Puede emitir y liberar Chakra almacenado y todas las formas de radiación

▪ Se puede forjar en una cuchilla capaz de cortar lo que sea

▪ Puede liberar un pulso llamado Momentum Stopper que detiene todos los objetos afectados en su rango

▪ Su duración puede variar, dependiendo de la preferencia del usuario

▪ Ignora las leyes de la inercia

La hazaña más impresionante de Naruto con respecto a su propio esqueleto metálico es que puede generar tres garras al hacer que se extiendan desde su esqueleto dentro de su mano y generar dos colas del metal en su espalda. Cada garra tiene un pie de longitud y hay tres en cada mano, lo que le da un tremendo alcance en combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto con la ventaja de sus dos colas flexibles e irrompibles.

Debido a que estas garras están formadas por el mismo metal del que se creó su esqueleto, tienen la capacidad de atravesar casi cualquier cosa, ya que son poderosas y agudas por sí mismas, pero acompañadas por la fuerza de Naruto, incluso pueden cortar el más fuerte de los metales. Sus propias garras, también pueden ser infundidas con su Chakra, lo que le permite cortar al hacer contacto con él.

Duraderamente, puede soportar golpes excesivos sin mucho daño, aunque si se ve perjudicado, a menudo modula sus células para compensar los impactos y golpes incrementados, aumentando así su durabilidad aún más.

Él esencialmente mejora su cuerpo una y otra vez para aumentar todos sus atributos si es necesario. Debido a la modulación de sus células, posee un factor de curación mucho mayor en velocidad que la Capacidad de regeneración de Hashirama y mucho mayor en potencia que el Arte de Creación Ninja - Fuerza de Centenar, siendo capaz de regenerar sus extremidades y heridas de forma autónoma si es necesario.

Para todas las intenciones y propósitos, en su núcleo, todo el ser de Naruto es mera energía en niveles inferiores, órganos y varios sistemas en total, aunque simplemente puede elevar su frecuencia nuevamente a niveles de energía cósmica para esencialmente hacer que la totalidad de su cuerpo sea la misma y prácticamente impermeable a cualquier daño duradero.

En tal estado, no sangra y las heridas no aparecen, ya que su cuerpo está completamente compuesto de energía cósmica y, como tal, carece por completo de órganos y sistemas corporales; la verdadera forma del linaje de los Helixian.

A pesar de la falta de órganos, puede sobrevivir y funcionar normalmente. Debido al hecho de que puede manipular su fisiología y modificarla de cualquier manera que le parezca adecuada,

Naruto es muy hábil en una multitud de Jutsu, aunque se especializa en varios Ninjutsu únicos . Los más notables de ellos son las Técnicas de Clonación. Poseyendo una cantidad descomunal de Chakra es conocido por utilizar clones para una variedad de propósitos en combate. Sin embargo, al dividir efectivamente el Chakra del usuario por la mitad, porque ha dominado el arte, es capaz de modular la cantidad de Chakra que se necesita para crear los clones en lugar de dividir su nivel de Chakra actual entre la cantidad establecida de clones.

En lugar de invertir únicamente en imitar la Técnica de Transformación mediante la modulación de las células de todo su cuerpo para cambiar su apariencia, Naruto también utiliza el Cambio de Curso de Color (Técnica de Fuka) para sellar varios clones de sí mismo dentro de un vacío dimensional dentro de sí mismo.

Mientras lucha contra el oponente, puede comunicarse de forma autónoma y psiónica con estos clones de sí mismo para preparar técnicas de antemano. Esto le permite mantener una ventaja sobre el oponente al ver a través de sus técnicas y preparar contraataques apropiados en consecuencia.

Debido a su gran velocidad, es capaz de cambiar instantáneamente su cuerpo con estos duplicados de él mismo en la mitad de la batalla sin que el oponente sepa la diferencia o sepa que ocurrió un cambio.

Naruto se había entrenado durante la mayor parte de su vida en los usos de Senjutsu (Técnicas de Sabio) . Habiendo aprendido del primera animal sabio, Honami , la quimera dorada sabio, Naruto ha dominado completamente el arte del Senjutsu en el archipiélago de Gotashinsei , llegando incluso a imitar el entrenamiento en las tres grandes regiones de sabios inexploradas; Monte Myōboku , la cueva de Ryūchi y el bosque de Shikkotsu.

Después de haber llegado a dominar las artes ermitañas de otros lugares, Naruto es un maestro de varias variedades de modos de vida basados en animales, así como los otros tipos de modos sabios que existen.

 **Kekkei Tōta**

Naruto con el tiempo se volvió un usuario de Elemento Polvo, una transformación de la naturaleza avanzada que utiliza al mismo tiempo los Chakra de la Tierra , Fuego y Viento para crear Chakra capaz de pulverizar objetos. Inicialmente, procedió por sus propios medios para aprenderlo por los conocimientos que su padre le dejo.

Y Naruto continuaría desarrollando su propia forma única de la naturaleza, que le permite crear y manipular partículas, energía y sus propiedades. Naruto incluso ha demostrado la capacidad de utilizar Genjutsu y técnicas de cualquier medio, en cualquier lugar, debido a su liberación de polvo, sin usar realmente el Chakra del polvo.

Siendo capaz de crear energía debido a su gran dominio del polvo, Naruto puede ingresar instantáneamente a los múltiples Modo Sabio que tenía en cualquier momento dado, a pesar de no mostrar ningún signo físico de tal estado activado.

Mediante la creación y manipulación de energía, puede mantener su Modo de Sabio indefinidamente, ya que es capaz de quintaesencia, lo que le permite tener un Chakra Senjutsu muy potente , o cualquier otra forma de energía, en cualquier momento dado, pudiendo producir y sostener su propia energía y por lo tanto a sí mismo. Al igual que Dan, puede transformar todo su cuerpo en una forma espiritual, lo que le permite lanzar técnicas y evitar daños en todas las formas. Incluso es capaz de controlar su alma y reconstruirla de nuevo.

Las técnicas cuatridimensionales de Elemento polvo de Naruto tienden a ser negruzcas, o casi transparentes en la naturaleza con un resplandor espeluznante para ellas, firma de su inmenso dominio sobre el elemento y un proceso secreto detrás de él. En su potencial básico, sus técnicas de Elemento Polvo tienen múltiples núcleos, pero en su máximo potencial, simplemente emiten una luz blanca desde dentro que no parece escapar de los límites de la técnica misma hasta la detonación. Naruto aporta el rasgo a su naturaleza extra dimensional.

Debido a la dimensión extra (W) de sus técnicas de elemento polvo, puede interactuar con el mundo real, mientras que el mundo real no puede interactuar con él. Esto le da una ventaja sin precedentes sobre los objetivos ya que no pueden interactuar con sus técnicas dimensionales superiores.

Al aplicar una transformación de forma muy avanzada a sus técnicas de lanzamiento de polvo, puede construir formas de dimensiones físicas y espaciales variables. Al usar esto, es capaz de engañar a los objetivos para que crean que tiene ciertos rasgos cuando en realidad no es así.

La forma más común que suele crear es un teseracto, también conocido como hipercubo. Debido a sus técnicas de transformación de forma y mecánicas altamente complejas, poseen más de un núcleo, en lugar del núcleo típico visto en las técnicas convencionales de la naturaleza.

Para todas las intenciones, se agregan propósitos, debido a su naturaleza cuatridimensional, las técnicas exclusivas de Elemento Polvo de Naruto son capaces de eludir las técnicas físicas y las defensas, mientras que aún pueden interactuar con sus se debe a que un objeto dimensional inferior nunca puede interactuar con uno de dimensión superior. Debido a que es capaz de utilizar múltiples dimensiones a la vez, puede eludir esta ley y afectar a los objetivos con cualquier técnica. Debido a que puede cambiar las dimensiones de su cuerpo, el uso de diferentes formas espaciales dimensionales es exclusivo de él.

Al crear formas geométricas sin núcleo, puede rodear un objeto y proteger a otros de ataques y detonaciones al contenerlos.

Transformación de forma

Cuando se forman formas usando Elemento Polvo, puede usar las siguientes:

▪ Línea

▪ Cono, Hypercono

▪ Cubo, Teseracto

▪ Triángulo, pirámide, tetraedro (3 lados), hiperpirámide (4 lados)

▪ Círculo, esfera, hiperesfera, N-esfera,

Y podían usarse para los siguientes propósitos:

▪ **Pulverización** : la aplicación natural del Elemento Polvo. Después de crear un poderoso núcleo de Chakra y construir un límite a su alrededor, el usuario es capaz de detonar el núcleo, pulverizando de manera efectiva lo que estaba en los límites de la técnica y manteniendo la explosión contenida. En un sentido más técnico, se compara esta forma de eliminar un campo intrínseco de objetos, reduciendo efectivamente el objetivo a nada más que los bloques de construcción más pequeños de la materia.

▪ **Manipulación de partículas** : después de dominar los principios básicos del Elemento de polvo normal, recurrió a expandir su uso. Al centrarse en forma simultánea la creación de los componentes básicos de las moléculas utilizando Elemento Tierra, el giro y la carga de esas partículas con el Elemento Viento y los niveles de energía y el intercambio de las moléculas que se unen al junto con Elemento Fuego, desarrolló un variante única de Elemento del polvo que literalmente le permite crear partículas y manipular sus propiedades.

▪ **Aniquilación** : uno de los usos únicos de su forma única de liberación de polvo. Al revertir simultáneamente la carga de una molécula, puede producir antimateria, materia de componente compuesto opuesto con la misma masa, pero de diferente carga. Además de la carga en gran parte inadmisible, las moléculas preforman lo mismo que la materia normal. La diferencia clave es que debido a su naturaleza, se aniquila por completo al entrar en contacto con la materia normal, pero en lugar de producir la pérdida de energía, libera el cien por ciento de su energía, lo que provoca una explosión que contiene más producción de lo normal posible. El aspecto único de esta forma es que Naruto puede producir mucho menos Chakra de lo normal para producir una explosión mucho más grande. Al invertir la carga de las antipartículas, Naruyo puede estabilizar la antimateria, permitiéndole que coexista con la materia normal sin detonar. Debido a que la carga existe en el nivel fundamental, como la materia normal, su carga es incapaz de ser modificada por la electricidad y las naturalezas o fuerzas similares a las eléctricas. Este potencial único para la convivencia hace que su forma única sea muy útil para mezclar literalmente su técnica con otros. Cuando sea necesario o lo será, la carga de las antipartículas invertirá, produciendo una explosión catastrófica capaz de liberar grandes cantidades de energía. Cualquier cosa atrapada dentro de sus confines está completamente aniquilada de la existencia. También era capaz de transmutar la materia en antimateria y viceversa.

 **(Para expresar el poder absoluto de esta forma única de Elemento Polvo, un gramo de antimateria que reacciona con un gramo de materia produce 180 terajulios, el equivalente a 43 kilotones de fuerza explosiva como la Bomba de Little Boy)**

 **Dojutsus**

 **Tenseigan**.

Posee todas las capacidades de este, usando eso, se le concede visión penetrante y una visión de casi 360 grados, no teniendo el punto ciego en la parte posterior del cuello sobre la primera vértebra torácica.

Utilizándolo, podía ver tanto en infrarrojos como en rayos X. Puede ver a los objetivos a una distancia de hasta 174 kilómetros (108 millas) de él mismo con el único uso de su Tenseigan.

A diferencia de los usuarios de Rinnegan, de los que se dice que poseen el potencial para usar cualquier técnica, Naruto era capaz replicar cualquier técnica que él considere de naturaleza avanzada, salvo las técnicas de límites de línea de sangre únicas. Esto se debe a la capacidad de su Tenseigan de ver la red de Chakra con todo detalle, así como de ver exactamente cómo el oponente manipula su Chakra usando su tenketsu.

También ha demostrado la capacidad de utilizar las técnicas exclusivas de Tenseigan "Ruedas de Reencarnación" y entrar en el codiciado modo Tenseigan Chakra obteniendo una capa de color cian, así como la capacidad de manifestar Gudōdamas y usándolas para ataques increíblemente poderosos en y fuera del campo de batalla.

 **Sharingan.**

Era simplemente un maestro del Sharingan. Con el Sharingan, era capaz de ver el flujo de Chakra. Debido a que posee la extremadamente raro recto Tomoe, la visión de Naruto se refina, hasta el punto en que puede diferenciar incluso un clon de sombra del original, y ver a través de la niebla creada por varios Shinobi de Kirigakure, una hazaña que solo se creía lograda por gente como Itachi Uchiha.

Además, con su profunda destreza ocular, puede examinar los movimientos con una precaución espectacular y, a cambio, planificar y cronometrar sus contraataques en consecuencia.

Tampoco tiene un efecto residual en su actitud, un testamento hacia su dominio, ya que la mayoría de los miembros del clan Uchiha parecen estar bajo un grado de estrés emocional mientras los mantienen activos.

 **Rinnegan**

Poseía destreza extrema en su uso, y es capaz de utilizar sus técnicas a su antojo con el consumo de energía adecuado. Debido a que despertó el Rinne Sharingan su Rinnegan fue embaucado con su poder. Siendo que los Ootsutsukis eran los progenitores del Rinnegan, tenía la capacidad de acceder a habilidades únicas o Kekkei Genkai exclusivo de ciertos individuos, como el **Limbo: Hengoku (Cárcel fronteriza)** o el **Amenotejikara**.

Con base en esto, se supone que puede utilizar cualquier habilidad de dojutsu con Rinnegan o basada en Rinnegan desde la observación sola, incluso mirando a un portador de Rinnegan que aún tiene que preformar una habilidad, acceder a la información de forma remota. Su Rinnegan era plateado grisáceo con anillos de color negro alrededor de su pupila, poseyendo un total de nueve tomoes negros, recto, tres para cada anillo.

Debido a esto, su Rinnegan posee los poderes oculares del Sharingan en sus tres formas, un anillo y tres tomoe un anillo para cada forma. El poder de su Rinnegan es tan inmenso que incluso después de ser transferido a otro contenedor, el anterior que dejó todavía es capaz de invocar su poder sin el dojutsu.

Esta habilidad se llama posee el "Circulo Tomoe" (Marui Tomoe , también llamado Enkei Tomoe ), lo que le otorga una visión extrema de todo lo que observa, así como una mayor variación dentro de sus técnicas de dojutsu. Esto le permite replicar literalmente cualquier Jutsu después de presenciarlo, mientras le da a sus propias habilidades de dojutsu más variedad en términos de uso y funcionalidad.

Esto se muestra en su uso de Kamui , ya que su uso de la técnica es mucho más avanzado que el uso Obito Uchiha. Su variante de tomoe confirma la creencia de que los usuarios de Rinnegan son capaces de utilizar cualquier técnica. Su cosa favorita del Rinnegan eran sus Seis Caminos del Dolor:

La poderosa plétora de convocatorias de animales disponibles a través del Camino de los Animales.

La mecanización casi ilimitada del Camino Asura.

Las fuerzas gravitatoriamente atractivas y antigravitatoriamente repulsivas del Camino Deva.

El inmenso control sobre el alma y su manipulación por el Camino Humano.

La casi ilimitada adaptación y fortificación del cuerpo a través del Camino Interior.

El Chakra que anula las capacidades del Camino Medio.

Acceso al Rey del Infierno y sus habilidades restauradoras a través del Camino Naraka.

La comprensión ilimitada y la comprensión del entorno de los usuarios y la capacidad de curar heridas a través del Noble Óctuple Sendero.

Las capacidades de absorción casi ilimitadas de su Camino Preta.

Control sobre la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior , sus cadenas e incluso revivir a los muertos utilizando el Camino Exterior.

Y es capaz de enviar, recuperar e incluso intercambiar objetos hacia y desde el mundo del Purgatorio, a través del Camino del Purgatorio.

Junto con la capacidad de reflejar ataques y daños intencionados en el lanzador original con el Camino Mutuo.

Algunos de esos no eran los 6 caminos normales, pero era debido a que Naruto no solo había aprendido de Shinju había poder más allá de la capacidad humana, poder más allá de los seis o siete caminos.

Con sus diversos caminos, podía manejarlos como si pudiera controlar su propio cuerpo, al instante manifestar y materializar los cuerpos separados cuando estaban listos para usar y desmaterializarlos cuando no estaban en uso.

Debido a su uso altamente exclusivo de la técnica Seis Caminos, y la tecnología avanzada que Jor-El le confirió, Naruto creo un cuerpo para cada camino, usando como referencia a 12 Samuráis de una época ya olvidada

Por un lado, todos sus caminos están enredados cuánticamente mediante conexión psiónica, lo que permite la comunicación instantánea entre ellos, independientemente de la distancia, así como la capacidad de comunicarse con el usuario de una manera segura que no puede detectarse a través de detección, ni ser secuestrada por otros.

Debido a que la conexión es puramente psiónica, los propios caminos pueden llevar a cabo la voluntad original del usuario, independientemente de si el usuario está incapacitado o no. Como un sistema a prueba de fallas, los caminos también pueden desenterrarse a sí mismos y regresar al usuario para ayudarle, o pueden detener inmediatamente lo que están haciendo para ayudar literalmente al usuario.

Por ejemplo, si el cuerpo principal está siendo atacado directamente, y si llega al punto de que el usuario posiblemente muera, el Camino interno puede desenterrarse y regresar al usuario antes de usar su destreza adaptativa para desarrollar un contraataque a lo que sea que dañe el usuario.

Otro ejemplo es que el usuario es incapacitado o separado de los otros caminos. Si la seguridad del usuario principal excede la misión, los seis caminos principales del dolor, creados por el mismo Naruto.

Estos Samurái poseen sus propias habilidades únicas y los controla con bastante facilidad, ya que modificó sus cuerpos. Toda su estructura esquelética está recubierta en el material del Metrochronium, haciéndolos indestructibles. Cada samurái es capaz de utilizar el único Rinnegan de Naruto, que les otorgó las habilidades del Sharingan así como también las habilidades de Rinnegan, permitiéndole a él y a ellos compartir su visión y coordinar sus movimientos con la máxima eficiencia.

Mientras que originalmente solo tenía siete caminos, con ayuda de Jor-El se expandió sobre ellos, otorgándole un total de doce. Cuando Naruto los utiliza, los caminos se vuelven inimaginablemente peligrosos, obteniendo un dojutsu único que recuerda a una cruza entre el Tenseigan y el Rinnegan.

También proviene de su Rinnegan, es capaz de absorber y amplificar exponencialmente el poder de la técnica absorbida. Había nombrado con un nombre diferente a los seis caminos del dolor que había creado.

Y luego estaba su asquerosamente fuertes capacidades con cada camino y los medios únicos en los que las usaba.

 **Camino Animal** : permite atacar a corta distancia e invocar a una criatura en el cuerpo del oponente para causarles un gran dolor y soltarlo a corta distancia. Usar su cuerpo como medio para colocar el sello de invocación, y usar las criaturas para un flujo constante de golpes.

Usar las habilidades individuales de los animales convocados para permitirle atacar desde frentes múltiples y aún tener la visión compartida de los poderes de Rinnegan. Puede beneficiarse de las habilidades únicas de cada animal, así como de sus habilidades para abrumar al oponente y vencerlos con una ventaja numérica.

Sus invocaciones incluían pero no se limitaban a:

▪ **Pájaro gigante con pico de taladro**

▪ **Perro Gigante de Cabeza**

▪ **Múltiple Camaleón gigante de cola de serpiente**

▪ **Panda gigante de roca**

▪ **Buey gigante**

▪ **Rinoceronte Gigante**

▪ **Crustáceo gigante**

▪ **Ciempiés gigante**

▪ **Calamar gigante**

▪ **Tigre gigante con dientes de sable**

 **Camino Asura** : el camino favorito de Naruto, el Sendero Asura le otorga a uno la capacidad de mecanización, pudiendo aumentar su propio cuerpo para generar y crear armas, artillería y / o herramientas altamente complejas y sofisticadas, tecnológicamente avanzadas. En su mayoría, los rasgos que se ven son los cuatro brazos extra y dos caras adicionales que puede otorgarle al usuario, así como también una hoja dentada con forma de hoja alrededor de su cintura.

El usuario no solo puede aumentar el exterior de su cuerpo sino también el interior, lo que le permite posiblemente negar el daño letal si se le da el tiempo para mecanizar su cuerpo en esa situación particular. Nagato de Amegakure era famoso por su uso del Camino Asura, y es fácilmente capaz de matar a los humanos en su estado base, capaz de descuartizar caprichosamente un objetivo e incluso arrojar a los humanos a largas distancias.

El Camino Asura no fue siempre tan avanzado como lo era hoy.

En un momento dado, gracias a las tecnologías avanzadas y través de modificaciones pesadas, la totalidad de su Camino Asura está compuesta por nanómetros monomoleculares equipados con un caparazón anti-electromagnético, lo que le permite repararse y lograr otras hazañas además de otorgarle inmunidad a todas las fuerzas electromagnéticas excepto aquellas generadas por él mismo y el usuario directamente.

Porque su cuerpo se compone de funcional completamente lo que le permite repararse a sí mismo y lograr otras hazañas además de otorgarle inmunidad a todas las fuerzas electromagnéticas, salvo aquellas generadas por él mismo y el usuario.

 **Reducidor de tamaño de moléculas individuales,** el Camino Asura es increíblemente denso, lo que se agrega a su estructura general, durabilidad y defensa a la vez que es liviano. Las aleaciones únicas que las componen las protegen de las temperaturas y fuerzas extremas. Debido al vínculo psiónico implementado, es completamente inmune a la telepatía, la telequinesis y otros ataques de tipo psíquico, lo que le permite (y otros caminos)

Poseer tal composición permite un factor de regeneración muy elevado, de naturaleza completamente artificial. También puede asimilar y absorber materia o energía de su entorno para repararse rápidamente a través de la conversión de materia-energía. Por su naturaleza, mataría fácilmente a un Yamanaka .

Su Camino Asura tenía el siguiente arsenal:

 **Malla de alambre monomolecular trenzada** : una malla de alambre altamente duradera, resistente al calor, al corte y a los ácidos, compuesta de alambre monomolecular en un formato de malla trenzada. Al atrapar a un objetivo, puede activarse y atravesar el objetivo capturado en el proceso.

 **Holograma de luz dura** : Utilizando un modulador de luz dura, el usuario es capaz de producir una copia tridimensional a escala completa de sí mismo o de otros que pueden llevar a cabo acciones. Compuesto de luz dura, el holograma es capaz de engañar completamente a los órganos ópticos de los humanos, especialmente a los usuarios de dojutsu, ya que la construcción parece poseer su propio sistema de circunscripciones de Chakras, imitando la apariencia del Chakra mismo para engañar al dojutsu como el Byakugan .

Debido a sus propiedades, ni siquiera aparece como un Chakra para un usuario de Sharingan . Al ser indistinguibles del usuario o de los seres vivos en general, pueden llevar a cabo tareas mientras mantienen a la parte superior en la batalla, incluso adoptando la apariencia y el comportamiento de los animales.

 **Dispositivo de separación molecular** : Desarma la materia en el nivel de una partícula elemental al poner las moléculas en un estado en el que no pueden compartir electrones.

El rayo se modifico para evitar el daño catastrófico de objetivos involuntarios.

 **Emisor de haz gravitacional:** un haz muy poderoso que utiliza una corriente constante de gravedad condensada para penetrar todos los objetivos sin resistencia.

 **Cañón de Iones Criogénico** : Congela los objetivos al cero absoluto, matándolos instantáneamente.

 **Cañón electromagnético** : un cañón capaz de emitir energía electromagnética. Muy poderoso y puede lograr una variedad de hazañas.

 **Cañón magnético** : un cañón que emite potentes haces de magnetismo capaces de magnetizar objetos desde distancias extremadamente largas, además de otorgar al usuario la capacidad de controlar la polaridad de los objetivos magnetizados.

 **Capa de Modulación Electromagnética Termocamofágica** : Borra todas las firmas de energía y calor del usuario, lo que permite que se mezclen sin ser detectadas por casi todas las formas de detección, incluyendo electromagnética, térmica, cinética, magnetocinética, olfativa.

 **Cañón de disrupción de Chakra** : un rayo único que emite aparentemente nada del cañón, pero simplemente interrumpe e inhabilita el uso de Chakras de los objetivos disparados durante períodos de tiempo prolongados.

Debido a su iniciación, puede pasar completamente desapercibida para el objetivo, solo se deduce cuando no pueden utilizar el Chakra. Trabaja de manera similar a la función real de los receptores negros.

 **Armadura reforzada antirreactiva** : armadura tejida única hecha de aleaciones de metal compuestas y especializadas. Protege al usuario contra golpes contundentes y ataques de proyectiles.

 **Armadura de Chakra Antimateria Antirreactiva** : Protege al usuario reduciendo el daño del ataque de proyectiles y explosiones hasta en un 98%, mientras refleja el 200% del daño en el objetivo dentro del rango, a través de la materia que reacciona con el enchapado de antimateria activado y vectores atomizados para redirigir los ataques hacia el objetivo. Tales acciones no producen daño o retroceso en el extremo del usuario.

 **Revestimiento electromagnético** : protege el Camino Asura, sus componentes y el usuario de los ataques electromagnéticos. Esto es proporcionado automáticamente por los nanites su cuerpo se compone.

Luego iba su **Camino Deva** : el Sendero de Deva otorga al usuario la capacidad de manipular fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas con objetos y personas. Estas técnicas de manipulación de la gravedad, sin embargo, no pueden realizarse en una sucesión rápida; la cantidad de tiempo requerido para recargar después del uso varía según la escala de la técnica utilizada, siendo cinco segundos el mínimo básico.

El Camino Deva también otorga otra habilidad: Chibaku Tensei que permite al usuario crear un gran cuerpo terrestre improvisado de toda la materia circundante que se siente atraída por una esfera negra liberada por esta técnica. A diferencia de sus otros usuarios, había alcanzado la capacidad de crear ondas gravitatorias, haciendo circular a los gemelos Chibaku Tensei uno alrededor del otro, lo que repele cualquier cosa dentro de la vecindad en un bombardeo constante de ondas de gravedad lo suficientemente potentes como para enviar ondas perturbadoras a través del tiempo espacial.

Su dominio sobre el Camino Deva es evidente en su habilidad para usar simultáneamente fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas al mismo tiempo; enviando al objetivo volando lejos de él, mientras los restos vuelan y se acumulan a su alrededor. **Banbutsu Yuuchi (Atracción binaria de todas las cosas)**

 **Camino humano** : el Sendero Humano permite al usuario obtener toda la información que un objetivo conoce en su totalidad, colocando sus manos en el cuerpo del objetivo, comúnmente en las regiones del pecho y del cráneo, y eliminando el alma del cuerpo, matándolos.

Debido a este camino, que requiere contacto físico con un objetivo, es casi inútil fuera de adquirir información u obtener el alma de un objetivo.

El Sendero Humano designado por Naruto, lleva una armadura de samurái marrón oscuro con líneas amarillas de neón. El casco de la armadura es similar en diseño a la corona de un faraón. Para aumentar su utilidad en combate, está armado con un poderoso arco largo y un único alcance ocular.

El aguijón del arco largo se compone de un tipo único de cuerda, que permite al usuario determinar cuánto peso se puede ejercer, aumentando o disminuyendo a voluntad a niveles más allá de un arco largo normal, lo que permite al usuario golpear muy lejos e incluso móvil objetivos con la máxima precisión.

Ser capaz de crear receptores negros de forma remota, el usuario los moldea en flechas, permitiendo al usuario usar las habilidades del receptor negro a lo largo de canalizar la Técnica del Absorción de Alma en ellas, permitiendo así que las flechas separen el alma del objetivo de su cuerpo al aterrizar en un enemigo, dejándolos paralizado e incapaz de usar Chakra en la parte del cuerpo afectada, si así lo desean.

Al crear una flecha única antes de dispararla, el usuario es capaz de multiplicar la flecha disparada, en medio del vuelo, lo que le permite atrapar al objetivo desprevenido.

Con su habilidad actual, el Camino Humano es capaz de disparar decenas a cientos de flechas por minuto, dependiendo de la situación y el tipo utilizado.

 **Camino interno** : uno de los caminos extras que había aprendido a usar.

El Camino interno permite al usuario trascender sus límites y fortificar su cuerpo de acuerdo con los estímulos, lo que le permite adaptarse a las situaciones y entornos cuando se necesita precaución adicional.

Esto, literalmente, les permite obtener ventajas espontáneas sobre sus oponentes, al tiempo que les impide detenerlos si no se manejan dentro de plazos razonables.

Este Camino es inmune al Fūinjutsu y a las habilidades que afectan el cuerpo del usuario. Si se le da suficiente tiempo, esta ruta finalmente puede obtener una ventaja completa sobre el objetivo. Debido a esto, es uno de los caminos más difíciles de enfrentar en la batalla.

 **Camino Medio** : el Sendero Medio permite crear zonas o áreas definidas en las que resulta imposible para el objetivo, o el oponente generar, formar o usar Chakra.

 **Camino mutuo** : derivada de una técnica única Rinnegan imbuida en un cuerpo controlado, permite al usuario manifestar una barrera única capaz de reflejar técnicas en su origen, a menudo con mayor potencia y efectos, sin que el usuario sufra su daño o efectos.

 **Camino Naraka:** El Sendero Naraka también concede al usuario las innumerables almas atrapadas dentro de él, que se le pueden dar a ciertas técnicas en lugar del alma de los usuarios, lo que les permite estar ilesas.

 **Noble Óctuple Sendero** : cuando está imbuido en un cuerpo, el Noble Óctuple Sendero concede al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades de percepción extrasensorial, que le permiten al usuario obtener información incomparable sobre su entorno.

Es inmune a los gustos de Genjutsu y las habilidades que afectan la mente y los sentidos de los usuarios.

Debido a esto, el usuario mismo es inmune así como también los caminos, ya que el Noble Óctuple Sendero proyecta sus habilidades y por lo tanto es información para los otros caminos.

El Noble Óctuple Sendero (Hasshõdõ) otorga al usuario un impulso en las capacidades mentales y sensoriales, convirtiéndolos en un superordenador biológico y un banco de datos sin igual en un nivel superinteligente.

 **Camino Preta** : derivado de su fuerte linaje de los Ootsutsuki, el camino Preta de Naruto posee la capacidad de absorber todas las formas de Ninjutsu, lo que le permite absorber todo lo que esté hecho, mejorado o derivado del Chakra.

Las técnicas de Senjutsu son presas de la técnica de absorción de Chakras, ya que contiene la energía física y espiritual que gobierna el Chakra.

El Camino Preta designado por Naruto, usa una armadura de samurái verde con contornos de neón verde. Esta armadura cubre el pecho y la parte superior de los brazos antes de correr por el centro del área de la pierna, en forma de placas conectadas. También cubre la región de la pierna inferior y los pies de la ruta en sí. Naruto nombró el camino en sí mismo como "Nisashi".

Incluso creo una Katana especializada capaz de absorber Chakra al contacto, así como una espada pequeña tanto capaz de la misma función.

Luego estaba su **Noryokugan,** del que solamente podía decir que era posiblemente el mejor usuario de este, siendo que dominaba a la perfección todas las ramas, habilidades, sub-habilidades y formas de la línea de sangre más poderosa.

Por ultimo, algo le evito volverse loco por 5 millones de años de soledad, los Títeres.

Más que títeres diría que creo distintos robots para evitar su aburrimiento usando Uchujutsu (Técnicas Cósmicas)

Una de sus creaciones favoritas era Alpha, una androide medica que creo a partir de los diseños secretos que creó, así como los metales y materiales personalizados que él mismo sintetizó. Usó una cierta técnica para respirar su fuerza vital en esta marioneta, permitiéndole convertirse en una marioneta viviente. Como Alpha es su marioneta principal, tiene una gran prioridad sobre mantenerla fuera de peligro.

Además de ella, tenía otras 43 marionetas que podía comandar mentalmente al unísono, y que cada uno tenía una forma y poderes únicos.

 **(Detalle, la Apariencia de dichos androides son de los jefes de Megaman Zero 1 al 4)**

Así mismo, el Uchujutsu le dotaba de capacidades cósmicas incapaces de ser comprendidas por los mortales.

En su Etapa Infante, su poder interno es tan grande que hasta las galaxias, innumerables estrellas y el propio universo no representan más que juguetes para él. En su Etapa Inmadura, se menciona que tiene el poder para reformar todo el cosmos y que sus pensamientos de ira podrían ser capaces de destruir todo el universo. También se recalca que puede manipular fuerzas a una escala cósmica.

En un experimento pudo crear un universo bebé para posteriormente expandirlo a gran escala y vivir sus propias aventuras dentro de él, ganando experiencia en billones de batallas y guerras.

En su Etapa Inmadura, la plenitud de su poder es asunto de suma importancia para entidades como Eternidad e Infinito. A su máxima capacidad utilizó su alteración de la realidad para provocar una fisura cósmica con el objetivo de revivir a ninjas como Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, Izuna, Asura, Indra, hasta los mismísimos Hagoromo y Hamura y repotenciarlos hasta su nivel culminante, solamente para absorber todos y cada una de sus capacidades.

También demostró ser capaz de nulificar un rayo de energía de un Celestial al convertir el ataque en flores y alterar la composición física de otro al hacerle crecer plantas. En su travesía por la existencia su labor es la de formar y manipular múltiples universos para luego explorarlos y catalogarlos.

En lo que se podría comparar como su Etapa Embrionaria, su poder escalaba a ser Universal, con un cuerpo imperfecto.

Pero ahora, como un adulto y con un Cuerpo Perfecto, pudo enfrentar a tres Mad Celestials que invadieron la habitación hace 2,000,000 años para tratar de matarlo en un combate decisivo y demostrar cierta superioridad al ser capaz de perforar y destruir sus cuerpos con ataques fulminantes,

Sus Habilidades con el Reality Warping.

-Su poder interno sería capaz de teletransportar todo un ejército de demonios de la dimensión del Limbo hasta la Tierra.

-Tiene la posibilidad de incrementar el poder de sus aliados hasta niveles que superan sus límites previos.

-Se menciona que tiene acceso a poderes capaces de controlar y modificar el tiempo a voluntad.

-En su Forma Adulta sus barreras de energía resultan completamente impenetrables a pesar de que varios los robots pueden hallar fisuras a niveles subatómicos.

El tiempo vino y se fue, y llegó el día en que Naruto saldría de la Cámara.

Acercándose a las puertas dobles vino un nuevo Naruto. Si uno fuera a imaginar al ser que tenía 5 millones de años, esperaría ver a un individuo con una piel ligeramente arrugada, ojos hundidos y una cara rectangular severa. Sin embargo, esto no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, aunque con algunas similitudes. Por la admisión de otros personifica el concepto limpio. Mantiene una cara totalmente afeitada que acentúa sus prominentes pómulos. Para los que lo vieran, lo primero que notan a menudo son sus ojos que a menudo se ven como un tono de cobalto o ultramar.

Este color de ojos no solo aumenta su apariencia hipnótica, sino que también es una nota clave debido a su linaje dominante: el Kriptoniano. Cuando se mira de cerca, sus ojos a menudo tienen un aura compasiva pero dura a su alrededor.

Su nariz y sus labios están llenos en un tono algo pálido. Su cabello era blanco, cayendo como cascada desde la coronilla, que luego cae hasta llegar a sus pies. Cuando era más joven, sus mechones de plaga eran absolutamente inmanejables, sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y aumentaba su poder, comenzó a mantener su grosor, cerraduras brillantes con más detalles. Incluso de joven, siempre pensó que era necesario mantener su cabello corto, porque durante una batalla la longitud del pelo de alguien podría usarse contra el, hasta que se canso de cortarlo y se lo dejo largo.

Su atuendo de combate normal consiste en una armadura multisegmentada. La armadura misma está moldeada según la forma de Naruto, lo que le permite moverse sin obstáculos y maximiza la longitud total de sus columpios junto con la protección adicional de la armadura. El material que compone la armadura parecía una mezcla del acero de Damasco teñido con polvo de diamante concentrado a lo largo del antebrazo, la coraza, el abdomen y las piernas. La armadura estaba adornada con adornos dorados (nobleza identificativa) está en relieve en formas que consta de pájaros y folletos. Naruto mismo considera que su armadura es una obra de arte y se niega a permitir que el oponente la manche al lanzar un golpe.

Se llamaba **Nairiki (** **内力** **, Poder interno)** es un tipo de armadura de batalla desarrollada en los mejores laboratorios de Krypton y usada solo por él. Hecha para no solo aumentar la capacidad de supervivencia en combate, sino para reducir el peso para una mayor maniobrabilidad, se ha convertido en la armadura más utilizada en la aldea a pesar de que solo a Jounin se les diera.

Fabricado con tecnología y materiales avanzados, está en una liga propia en comparación con otros tipos de armadura. Estaba hecho de un tejido de nano malla de múltiples capas de aleaciones con **memoria de forma** y varios **metamateriales** , amortiguado entre varias capas de **cristal líquido** capaces de almacenar energía casi indefinidamente.

A medida que el usuario se mueve, el cristal líquido convierte la energía cinética en energía potencial antes de almacenarla en sí misma. Esto proporciona al traje su propia fuente de poder que puede ser recargada activamente, incluso durante el combate.

Hay varias áreas en el traje usadas para sostener varias armas y herramientas. No solo Kunai y Shuriken mejorados. Los metamateriales del traje le permiten al usuario cambiar el color, la textura y la forma del traje al negar las técnicas de absorción de Chakra.

Tras la activación, el cristal líquido dentro del traje es capaz de expandirse, causando que los usuarios se agranden, a la vez que proporciona un impulso drástico en los atributos del usuario, como velocidad, durabilidad, resistencia, fuerza y agilidad. El traje en sí posee una barrera de absorción de Chakra incorporada, lo que permite que el cristal líquido dentro del traje absorba los ataques y los convierta en Chakra u otra energía.

Aunque el traje en sí mismo otorga al usuario una fuerza mejorada por defecto, se puede modular para imitar la fuerza mejorada de Chakra de Tsunade para un poder aún mayor. Si el usuario utiliza la fuerza mejorada de Chakra junto con la del traje, su fuerza combinada alcanzará niveles monstruosos. Los guantes del traje poseen módulos que les permiten usar su Chakra o el poder del traje para sanar a otros o absorber Chakra de aquellos que se acercan demasiado o entran en contacto con ellos.

También puede transferir Chakra a otros, incluso desde la distancia. El solo hecho de equipar el traje aumenta los atributos naturales del usuario, como lo muestran los usuarios que muestran una velocidad que se dice que desafía la lógica , a menudo dejando rastros de vacío tras sus movimientos como testimonio de esto.

Además de eso, el material del que estaba conformado se llamaba **Vibranium** , un material capaz de absorber las vibraciones e impactos de manera perfecta, y gracias a ciertos mecanismos la armadura podía devolver la energía cinética de los golpes, además de habilidades como el cambio de forma y que puede crear amas nuevas por medio de Nanobots, además de ello, usando un Jutsu del Elemento tierra de **Aumentar Volumen** los bolsillos de su traje son de un espacio casi infinito, pudiendo contener multitud de armas que puede sacar solo con pensarlo. También tiene otras funciones, como teletransportalo a todo lugar que el quiera.

Abrió la puerta y salió, dejando atrás una desafortunada mansión de mecanismos detrás de él, entrando al mundo exterior nuevamente después de 10/5,000,000 años.

Era extraño decir que tanto había cambiado debido a la diferencia de tiempo.

Estaba de vuelta en el exterior, y quién mejor para saludarlo que la criatura que lo hizo posible.

—Hola Jor-El. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?— saludó al holograma del Kriptoniano.

Jor-El ya estaba enfrente suyo, con los brazos detrás de su espalda y una mirada calma, pero con una leve sonrisa—Kor-El, muchacho, ¿Qué no he estado haciendo? Acabo de estar trabajando en algunos inventos míos, haciendo un seguimiento de todos los registros de las diferentes razas que posees en ti, y supervisando tu hogar. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que has ido— informó al peliblanco y caminaron hasta una sala parecida a una cocina.

—¿Cómo cuales?— pregunto el Ojiazul sentándose y tomando un poco de té.

—Bueno, gracias a usar un poco de la tecnología de esta nave, y tus propias invenciones, hice que algo de la tecnología se avanzase un par de décadas.

—Mmm, suena interesante siempre y cuando que se vuelva algun tipo de amenaza esta bien— incluso aunque fueran una amenaza, no es como si pudiesen crear algo contra él.

—Al contrario, solamente es para que después de pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de tanta tecnología, sería bueno mantener algo de esta, como por ejemplo, los celulares empezaron a usarse, junto con otras armas tecnológicas como las bombas nucleares han empezado a fabricarse, junto a aviones, e incluso tanques.

Naruto se acaricio la barbilla—¿Algo más que deba saber?

—No mucho, más que el hecho de que las distintas razas que se habían visto metidas en el experimento que te dio vida han vuelto a buscarte.

El peliblanco solo bebió su té con calma, antes de pararse en un mero instante—Voy a dar un paseo entonces, hay una única habilidad kriptoniana que nunca pude usar del todo.

Mientras hablaba, las puertas de la nave se abrieron, y el viento movió el abrigo negro encima suyo mientras el holograma de Jor-El desaparecía.

El peliblanco había creado soles artificiales mientras entrenaba, por lo cual, tenía todos los poderes que un Kriptoniano tendría al haberse expuesto a la luz del sol por cinco millones de años.

Sin embargo, había un único poder que no podía usar a menos que se quisiera perder en el infinito de la habitación del tiempo.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, sin ser afectado por la Kriptonita, miro hacia donde apuntaba el sol.

Y al mismo tiempo, recordó las palabras de Jor-El.

— _¿Por qué soy tan diferente de todos a pesar de que todos mis genes estuviesen dormidos?_

— _Los genes de otras razas podrían estar dormidos, pero los kriptonianos siempre estuvieron activos. La gravedad de su planeta es más baja, pero su atmosfera es más rica, su sol es más joven, su radiación es absorbida por tus células y te da más fuerza que cualquiera de ellos. Creciste más fuerte aquí de lo que yo podría imaginar, la única manera de saber que tanto, es seguir probando tus limites._

Naruto alzo la mirada al cielo, hacía donde estaba el sol, mientras doblaba sus rodillas como cuando era jovén.

¡BRAUM!

El suelo se destrozo de una cuando dio un potente salto, elevándose al cielo y saltando una distancia de hasta 5 kilómetros, cayendo muy lejos del bosque, antes de volver a dar otro salto más largo.

Empezó a repetir decenas de veces el proceso, dejando cráteres por donde pasaba, mientras cada vez se alzaba más alto.

—Grr— un gruñido se quedo atascado en su garganta mientras trataba de mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible en el aire—. ¡KHU!— soltó cuando empezó a caer, viendo una enorme montaña em el suelo.

KRAUM

Un poderoso estruendo resonó en todo el continente mientras la montaña más alta en Hi no Kuni fuera destrozada mientras Naruto se dejaba caer al suelo, resoplando molesto mientras los chubascos de roca le caían encima.

Se paro lentamente, mientras recordaba las ultimas palabras que Jor-El le había dicho.

— **Le darás a la gente de la Tierra un ideal para luchar. Ellos correrán detrás de ti. Ellos tropezarán. Pero con el tiempo, se unirán a ti, y caminaran juntos por el Sol, Kor. Con el tiempo... los ayudarás a lograr maravillas.**

Con esas palabras en su mente, el peliblanco miro nuevamente al cielo, antes de acuclillarse y poner un puño en el suelo mientras las rocas empezaban a flotar.

¡PRRUUUUMMMMMM!

Y esta vez, un enorme cráter como el choque de un asteroide se formo cuando Naruto salto, pero esta vez si que se quedo en el aire.

En segundos rompió la barrera del sonido, mientras llegaba a las nubes, y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Descendió al suelo, viendo el pasto agitarse ante las ondas de aire que generaba su vuelo, como los arboles se agitaban cuando pasaba por ellos, incluso una manada de toros salió corriendo cuando paso entre ellos, llego al mar, y vio como las olas y el agua se disipaban cuando pasaba por ellas.

Había pequeños "booms" a su alrededor cada vez que aumentaba de velocidad de Mach 10 a Mach 100. Y luego se alzo al cielo, hasta que en vez de azul pudo ver las estrellas en el espacio.

Al llegar fuera del planeta, un sola ala negra salió de su espalda, antes de que con un solo aleteo volver al planeta.

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **Este probablemente sea el mayor crossover que hare en todos los fics que tengo, pues vamos a ver de que va a este fic.**

 **DC, Marvel, DXD, Ben 10, probablemente DBZ, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Castlevania y muchas otras series que me den las ganas de meter.**

 **Este fic en particular es hecho como una leve parodia a los Naruto que tienen todos los poderes imaginables, y atraen a todas las mujeres posibles.**

 **Hablando de Naruto, pues este Naruto es Over Power, muy OP, para empezar vamos a enumerar sus genes:**

 **Kriptoniano**

 **Saiyajin**

 **Helixian**

 **Ootsutsuki**

 **Básicamente todos los alienígenas de Ben 10**

 **Y muchos otros.**

 **Con respecto al harem, pues será Massive Harem, ¿Qué tanto? Pues… en Romance entre mundos hay más de 115 chicas para el rubiolas, más o menos así v:**

 **A pesar de que este Naruto será básicamente Saitama en poder, su estilo se parecerá más al de Sephiroth de Final Fantasy junto con su personalidad.**

 **En particular este fic no es para tomarse enserio, ni yo mismo me lo tomo enserio v:**

 **Sobre el harem, pues veamos… literalmente aceptare cualquier sugerencia para cualquier chica y sin limite alguno, el hecho es que con mi nuevo estilo de escribir y para tristeza de todos, los lemons tardarán un buen rato v:**

 **Esta es una "pequeña lista" de todas las posibles chicas (ñhe, ni yo me acuerdo de todas) que Naruto tendrá**

 **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto)**

 **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto)**

 **Sayuri Uchiha (Naruto)**

 **Naruko Uzumaki (Naruto)**

 **Natsumi Uzumaki (Naruto)**

 **Izumi Uchiha (Naruto)**

 **Tayuya (Naruto)**

 **Kin Tsuchi (Naruto)**

 **Ino Yamanaka (Naruto)**

 **Fem!Bijuus y Fem!Juubi (Naruto)**

 **Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)**

 **Hanabi Hyuga (Naruto)**

 **Ayame Ichiraku (Naruto)**

 **Tsunade Senju (Naruto)**

 **Mabui (Naruto)**

 **Mei Terumi (Naruto)**

 **Haku Yuki (Naruto)**

 **Yugao Uzuki (Naruto)**

 **Fuka (Naruto)**

 **Shizuka (Naruto)**

 **Kurenai (Naruto)**

 **Anko (Naruto)**

 **Hana (Naruto)**

 **Tsume (Naruto)**

 **Kaguya Ootsutsuki (Naruto)**

 **Sakura (aqui no sera la típica fangirl... por siempre)**

 **Hikari, diosa de la luz. (OC)**

 **Yami, diosa de la oscuridad. (OC)**

 **Amaterasu, diosa del sol. (OC)**

 **Tsukuyomi, diosa de la luna (Age of Ishtaria)**

 **Susano'o, diosa de las tormentas (Age of Ishtaria)**

 **Shinigami, diosa de la muerte (OC)**

 **Gaia (Fem Gaara) (Naruto)**

 **Yugito Nii (Naruto)**

 **Samui (Naruto)**

 **Fuu (Naruto)**

 **Karin Uzumaki (Naruto)**

 **Mito Uzumaki (Naruto)**

 **Karui (Naruto)**

 **Bulma (Dragon Ball)**

 **Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball)**

 **Nean (OC Dragon Ball)**

 **Mikoshin (DYCASTY. OC Dragon Ball Super)**

 **Vados (Dragon Ball Super)**

 **Marcarita (Dragon Ball Super)**

 **Lazuli / N18 (Dragon Ball Z)**

 **Kale (Dragon Ball Super)**

 **Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super)**

 **Kefla (Dragon Ball Super)**

 **Opala (The Legend of Queen Opala)**

 **Osira (The Legend of Queen Opala)**

 **Farah (The Legend of Queen Opala)**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)**

 **Yoruichi (Bleach)**

 **Unohana (Bleach)**

 **Tier Halliber (Bleach)**

 **Orihime (Bleach)**

 **Nel (Bleach)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

 **Juvia (Fairy Tail)**

 **Lucy (Fairy Tail)**

 **Levy McGarden (Fairy Tail)**

 **Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)**

 **Mirajane (Fairy Tail)**

 **Rosseweisse (DxD)**

 **Grayfia (DxD)**

 **Akeno (DxD)**

 **Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Yasaka (DxD)**

 **Gabriel (DxD)**

 **Irina (DxD)**

 **Xenovia (DxD)**

 **Raynare (DxD)**

 **Kalawarner (DxD)**

 **Venelana (DxD)**

 **Rias (DxD)**

 **Asia (DxD)**

 **Penemue (DxD)**

 **Serafall (DxD)**

 **Robin (One Piece)**

 **Boa Hancock (One Piece)**

 **Rebbeca (One Piece)**

 **Nami (One Piece)**

 **Miya (Sekirei)**

 **Kazehana (Sekirei)**

 **Fem!Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Nemetrix/Biomnitrix**

 **Varias Villanas de Ben 10**

 **Varias villanas de DC y Marvel**

 **Varias heroínas de DC y Marvel**

 **Fem!AlienOC de Ben 10**

 **Este es probablemente el harem más grande que jamás escribiré, meh, algunas más estarán.**

 **Y recuerden mis palabras, este fic es prácticamente una sátira al hecho de que miles de personas solo les gusta escribir a un Naruto rompe ovarios, rompe universos, los poderes de Naruto ya están planeados pero puedes mandar por review el poder que quieres, el probablemente lo tenga ya v** **:**

 **Se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	2. Quien se codea con los dioses

**REVIEWS**

 **Para Eien no Hiryu, :3**

 **Para Fraxures, here is the new one**

 **Para** **yahikopainakatsuki300, concedido lo de ambas**

 **Para Double Danger, no tienes idea de que tan poderoso es, creeme**

 **Para bardockfloo, lel y yo que planeo hacer una OC que tenga que ver con ser el universo entero b:**

 **Para alkirius, TODAS aqui 7w7**

 **Para Gjr-Sama, espero que te agrade a ti el fic, y bueno, como dije, es una satira, aunque yo si me esfuerzo con los poderes Xd**

 **Para** **Sharkeato, menos genial v:**

 **Para** **naruto uchiha legendario 124 y** **Guest, me alegra que te guste**

 **Para Alex-Flyppy** Creeme, tengo muchas ideas de diferentes mundos a los que terminare metiendo en el fic, en el caso de las mujeres no hay un limite en absoluto a las que pondre, así que yo que tu me esperaria para los sorpresas

*Enserio me gustaria que me ayudases con dichas magias, que son de las que yo menos conozco y me ayudaria bastante  
*Así mismo, Naruto no tendra esas habilidades debido a pasar 6 billones de años en soles creados con el elemento nova (una versión de Superman es inmume a la kriptonita y los soles rojos por pasar mucho tiempo bajo el sol)

Y sin duda me interesa escuchar que chicas vas a proponer, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Quien se codea con los Dioses**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto extendió sus manos en el cielo, su sombra tapando varios edificios mientras sus células kriptonianas se alimentaban con la energía del sol amarillo de su sistema planetario, junto con otras varias razas que podían generar fotosíntesis u otros procesos por medio del calor de una estrella. Su manto negro agitándose con el viento junto a sus cabellos de color blanco perlado.

Todo el que lo viera se quedaría asombrado, tenía un cuerpo bien definido, un producto de una larga vida de entrenamiento constante y extenuante, poseía un impresionante 6'8 pies (190 cm) con un tono muscular que claramente se puede etiquetar como un cuerpo cincelado como una estatua griega.

Su tono muscular estaba bien definido, aunque engañoso, ya que su cuerpo posee **mucha** más fuerza que lo que muestra, como resultado de sus habilidades. Aunque nació con cabello rubio, su cabello se convirtió rápidamente en el color de la ceniza, y permanece permanentemente en este color. No importa la edad que tenga, no dejaría de ser blanco.

Tenía unos ojos de color cobalto, insensibles y sin emociones, pero también eran evanescentes y agradables. Se dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pero cuando si mirara las joyas de ultramar que son los ojos de Naruto, una sensación de tranquilidad abrumadora se extiende por todo tu ser. Es un sentimiento sin nombre que surge de experimentar un nirvana temporal. Solo puede describirse como una sensación de paz infinita pero, al mismo tiempo, experimentará una emoción de desolación y desilusión que lo abrumará.

Es el matiz propio del cielo. El azul representa la inspiración, es el color espiritual. Su poder y significado espirituales se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. En los países orientales se acostumbraba colocar objetos de color azul en las tumbas para alejar a los males espíritus. En China y Japón es el color de la Fortuna. Hay azules que representan la mayor de las capacidades intuitivas y azules que indican la más profunda melancolía.

La presencia de mucho azul en el aura significa una naturaleza artística y armoniosa, así como comprensión espiritual. Es el rayo de la Luna y siempre se le ha asociado con el aspecto masculino. EI azul figuro de manera prominente en los templos a Isis en el antiguo Egipto.

Un azul brillante de nota seguridad y confianza en uno y la posesión de un carácter más positivo que el de aquellos cuyas auras irradian tonalidades más pálidas de azul. Las personas con una buena porción de brillante azul son, por regla general, amigos fieles y de carácter sincero.

Los matices mas oscuros de azul muestran cualidades espirituales. La presencia de Índigo en el aura indica un alto grade de espiritualidad, integridad y profunda sinceridad. La sabiduría y la santidad están representadas por auras azul oscuro, y ciertos matices de azul pálido indican idealismo.

EI azul mas común en las auras es el azul marino e indica la entrada de información desde la profunda fuente de todo conocimiento. En las capas del aura representa diversos grados de intuición. Cuando se encuentra en la capa áurica etérea, la intuición es fuerte y, can frecuencia, inconsciente.

Mucho se puede decir acerca de la nariz, la rareza, el ángulo, el ancho se pueden considerar y pueden reflejar en la personalidad y el comportamiento del propietario. La nariz de Naruto era algo regia. Un tipo de forma de nariz favorito de los artistas y a menudo se esboza en sus artes. Este tipo de forma de nariz elabora una belleza auditiva y tiene una característica llamativa. Este tipo de nariz se ve bien en ambos sexos y por lo general atrae a hombres y mujeres al sexo opuesto con esta forma de nariz. La mayoría diría que esto se considera una de las narices ideales. Aunque a menudo se pasa por alto, aquellos que tienen una nariz idéntica se consideran creativos y algo espontáneos sin embargo, apenas le daba importancia a eso.

La grasa de bebe no existía en su cara en lo absoluto, cincelada como el más fino mármol, una mandíbula recta y firme, con cejas delgadas y finas, con la nano-tela negra del Muteki apegándose a su cuerpo, más en concreto, a sus brazos, y el pantalón negro apegándose a sus piernas con su abrigo negro una abertura que comenzaba en la cadera y terminaba por los pies, el traje mostrando su pecho al descubierto solo tapado en ¾ por el traje, con unas cintas negras sujetándolas a su cuerpo.

—Ver el mundo de nuevo es algo refrescante— dijo Naruto con calma, mirando hacía abajo, a los mortales debajo suyo—. Es hora de presentarme a mi familia— declaro con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con una fuerza tan grande que eclipsaba al sol.

* * *

 **[…]**

Cuando pasaba por donde las mujeres, Naruto no podía evitar sonreír torcidamente, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, su sentido del olfato permitiéndole oler la humedad en el aire, y no se refería a la del oxigeno.

Podía oler el almizcle de toda mujer por la que pasaba cerca, billones de razas tenían distintas formas de apareamiento, y miles tenían feromonas que les ayudaban a buscar pareja, en su caso, combinando su apariencia, su energía y poder que atraían a cualquier mujer, y las feromonas, era prácticamente un imán de mujeres.

 _Vaya, vaya, mis hermanitas y hermanito se acercan._ Pensó el peliblanco divertido mientras miraba llegar a los tres hijos de Minato y Kushina.

Arashi había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, sus rasgos faciales cambiaron ligeramente y su cabello creció además de oscurecerse hasta pasar al color negro. Oba vestido con un abrigo de color oscuro que además de llevar una especie de pequeña capa tenía pelo en la parte de los hombros cubriéndolos completamente. Además llevaba una máscara de Kitsune en su cadera. Tenía unos guantes con mangas que le cubrían casi la mitad del brazo, con correas rojas en sus manos y sus ojos rojos rasgados.

 **(Como Menma de la película Road the ninja)**

Luego estaban Naruko y Natsumi, que en lo personal, eran mujeres en su pleno derecho.

A pesar de ser menor, Naruko tenía el culo y pechos más grandes de las dos, algo de lo que Naruto tomo pleno detalle eran sus pies pequeños que subían a unas largas, carnosas y bien ejercitadas piernas con unas caderas prominentes balanceadas por una cintura muy breve y un culo tan grande como dos bolas de bolos juntas pero que se miraban regordetas y suaves, con sus pechos de una enorme copa F+ que de no ser por la ropa rebotarían con la más mínima respiración, su figura de reloj de arena era absolutamente perfecta.

Vestía unas sandalias ninja negras con medias negras que llegaban a las rodillas, mostrando sus muslos apenas tapados por un short negro y naranja que nada hacía para tapar ese enorme culo gordo que la rubia se cargaba, llevaba una camisa de rejilla en su torso, que apenas ocultaba su enorme busto, apretándolo hasta que l metal se tensase y una chaqueta naranja encima, con su banda ninja en la frente.

Luego miro a Natsumi…

Mientas que podría hablar de la Naruko adolescente como "una chica a la que se tiraría" Natsumi era un asunto levemente diferente por lo que sabía de ella.

Era la mayor de los 4, y mientras Arashi y Naruko tenían alrededor de 16 años, ella parecía llegar a los 25 años aunque tenía 22 años en realidad, puesto que sus padres le tuvieron a los 17 años era 6 años mayor que los otros dos.

Al igual que Kushina, era bien conocida por su belleza. Tenía una piel muy pálida y dientes blancos brillantes. Recordaba que de niña, su pelo rojo era muy corto porque según ella se interpondría en la batalla, batalla en la que siempre estaba por nacer en una época de guerra. A diferencia de Kushina, ella amaba su pelo rojo y cuando era niña, siempre soñó que algún día podría hacerlo crecer.

Originalmente tenía ojos azules oscuros y llevaba un vestido simple de color azul, pero en el campo de batalla tenía una armadura de acero con una espada en el costado y botas marrones para protegerse. Fue hasta que le cortaron el ojo de una manera similar a Kakashi y tuvo que ponerse un parche en el ojo por el resto de la pequeña guerra que había en ese tiempo.

Cuando un médico le revisó el ojo, tenía un defecto pequeño con el que no tenía ningún problema, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se correspondían con su pelo. Después de desarrollar un contrato de invocación con las águilas, comenzó a usar rímel alrededor de sus ojos para mostrar su relación con ellos.

A medida que crecía, se dejaba crecer el pelo, algunos dicen que eran demasiado largo. Aunque incluso con su largo cabello, tiene un cuerpo muy atractivo para la mayoría de los hombres. A diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas que tienen cuerpos agradables, ella usaba ropa que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Llevando un largo vestido rojo con líneas de oro en el exterior y un hermoso collar con tres esmeraldas rojas en él.

En la parte posterior de su vestido tiene el símbolo de Uzumaki y debajo de su vestido lleva una capa debajo de la ropa que es de color burdeos. Debajo de su ropa mantenía sus pergaminos escondidos. Ella también posee una gran bolsa con sus herramientas ninja debajo del vestido.

Algo que le dio algo de risa es que ella usaba esas prendas porque siente que muchos hombres solo miran el cuerpo de las mujeres y no sus otras características. Aunque a el no le importaba mucho eso, también sabía muchas cosas de ella.

En toda su vida Natsumi nunca ha usado una diadema. Ella nunca usó una ropa ninja y quiere darle una de esmeralda a cada una de sus hijas, cuando las tuviera.

Conocía bien su personalidad, pues le enseñaron a una edad temprana a no confiar en nadie a menos que sea cien por ciento necesario.

Nació durante una era de guerra, fue una Shinobi de nacimiento. Y era muy buena cuando se trata de ayudar a las personas. Ella ha demostrado esto varias veces a lo largo de su vida, ayudando a sus compañeros cuando resultaron heridos y también tenía una personalidad con la que era fácil llevarse, pues se había hecho amiga de miembros de otros clanes.

Los líderes del clan Yota y Hagoromo la nombran líder natural y la Kunoichi más independiente que conocen. Cuando se trata de niños y animales es como si fuera una adolescente. Le gusta jugar al ninja con niños pequeños y bromear con ellos. Cuando los niños necesitan capacitación, ella generalmente está allí para ayudarlos.

Ella es de la misma manera con los animales, especialmente con su rapaz mascota, un halcón ave de rapiña.

Cuando no estaba trabajando o entrenando, está pasando tiempo con él y sus hermanos. Ella encuentra que la mayoría de los animales son adorables y ama a la mayoría de las criaturas. Aunque es muy tolerante con los niños y los animales, no tolera a otros adultos, especialmente a las mujeres.

Ella es la primera en señalar cuando otros adultos cometen errores y, una vez que los corrige, habla sobre sus otros malos hábitos. Obviamente, otras personas no pueden soportar esto y comienzan a hablar mal de ella, lo que le dio el titulo de "Demoniza Pelirroja"

Sabía que eso prendía que un fuego en su vientre se despierta, y desafía a quien sea que esté hablando a una batalla a muerte (Aunque nunca lo lo dice en serio)

Algo curioso es que ambas estaban enamoradas de su hermano, Arashi.

No era algo que le sorprendiera mucho, el pelinegro era básicamente él primer hombre con el que tuvieron mayor interacción. Mientras que le tenían cierto… "repudio" a él.

Por decirlo de la forma más simpe posible, no le valía un pepino, era un ser capaz de manipular multiversos como si fueran canicas, algo que estaba en una dimensión completamente lejos del nivel que ellos podrían tener en toda su efímera vida, la opinión de ellas no le importaba, aunque bueno, si liberase un poco más de su Chakra que lo normal les podría lavar el cerebro y que sintiesen como si estuvieran enamoradas de él toda la vida.

Pero… ¿Qué diversión había en eso?

—¿Quién eres tu?— pregunto Natsumi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras Naruto le miraba con una sonrisa torcida y simplemente se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nee… Duele que no me reconozcas, Onee-chan— le dijo burlonamente. Natsumi frunció el ceño ante su voz y tono que no le recordaban a nadie en absoluto. Dramáticamente, el hibrido se puso una mano en el pecho—. Soy yo, tu Oni-chan, Naruto— dijo con una mirada y sonrisa "amables"

—¿Tu eres el Dobe?— pregunto Arashi desdeñosamente—. ¿Qué mierda te paso?— el Naruto que conocía era bajo, rubio y algo estúpido. Quien estaba enfrente suyo era un alto peliblanco, musculoso y que tenía un tipo de mirada del tipo de gente DE la que te sientes eclipsado en inteligencia.

—Un Jutsu salió mal y mi cabello ahora esta así, me lo deje largo y empezó a hacer más ejercicio— mintió descaradamente, y ellos lo sabían—. Además, nuestros padres ya saben de mi cambio de apariencia.

Esto también era mentira, pero eso no lo sabían ellos ni nadie más que Naruto, ya que meramente altero un poco la realidad para que Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kushina ya supieran de su cambio de apariencia.

Tal vez un poco cruel fue el hecho de que también hizo que desde hace años Kushina y Minato no hubieran tenido nada de sexo en años, pero ¡hey! Con lo que planeaba para su "madre" era necesario.

—¿Les apetece un combate de entrenamiento en la cámara de simulación? Hace tiempo que no peleo— les dijo, y los 3 tenían la misma mirada de arrogancia.

—Nosotros siempre te ganamos, ¿no lo recuerdas?— le dijo Naruko con burla, cruzando de brazos e inconscientemente haciendo ver sus pechos más grandes.

El peliblanco solamente se encogió de hombros—Entonces no tienen nada que temer, no es como si tuvieran algo mejor que hace.

Mientras hablaba, el peliblanco camino con parsimoniosa calma hacía un lugar muy especial. Los hermanos se vieron entre si, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguirlo.

* * *

 **Cámara de Simulación**

La cámara de simulación era una sala muy avanzada que emplea un Genjutsu muy potente en combinación con tecnología avanzada para crear escenarios realistas y sesiones de entrenamiento para Shinobis, y se encuentra en el centro de la aldea. A diferencia del Genjutsu normal, este se sincroniza con la tecnología avanzada para crear simulaciones y situaciones realistas, permitiendo que el Shinobi dentro de él sienta dolor y gane la experiencia real en la batalla.

Cuando se activa, los límites se eliminan de la habitación sin rasgos distintivos. Cualquier cosa, así como cualquier lugar, se puede simular mientras la habitación está activa, para crear las condiciones perfectas para el entrenamiento. Incluso es capaz de simular personas, así como diferentes naturalezas de Chakra, y Kekkei Genkai. Naruto ayudó en la planificación y creación de la sala en sí, y Jor-El lo creo completamente.

En esa ocasión, los Uzumaki-Namikaze y Naruto decidieron usar un escenario en particular, una enorme nave parecida a un barco, mientras ellos estaban parados en un enorme cañón de más de 50 metros de largo y más de 20 de largo.

—Os ruego que escuchéis, queridos conciudadanos, el relato de Zhang Kou sobre el mundo mortal y sobre el Condado Paraíso. El Emperador Li, descendiente del Gran Kan y fundador de la nación, ordenó a los ciudadanos de nuestra región que plantaran ajo a modo de tributo...— hablaba Natsumi leyendo un libro antiguo, sentada en un enorme trozo de metal en el cañón.

—Balada de Zhang Kou, rapsoda ciego del Condado Paraíso, Acto 1— dijo, más que nada por en especifico había escrito ese libro, el holograma de luz dura que su padre mando tuvo que aguantar años de ella leyendo sus fabulas escritas.

Con calma, la mayor se paro y miro con una leve sonrisa divertida al peliblanco—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, siempre fuiste un distraído y olvidadizo.

Naruto solamente sonrió de medio lado—¿Cómo no podría? Cuando la…martillabas en mi cabeza— le dijo dándose leves toques en un costado de la cabeza, antes de materializar una katana enorme.

Una Norimitsu Odachi, media en total 377 cm de largo, 226.7 cm de metal de damasco combinado con Metrochronium con varias formulas de Fūinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Runas demoniacas, Runas divinas, y muchas otras cosas más, con 151 cm de mango para balancear el peso del arma.

Y la agarraba con una mano.

Esa era la mayor obra de forja, tres millones de años en forjar dicha arma hasta su punto culminante, ejércitos de clones enteros se aseguraron de forjarla hasta que fuera la espada más poderosa de todas.

 **Claim Divinus,** la espada más poderosa de la existencia, la "exclamación divina"

Las cosas que su arma podía hacer eran incontables, pero no iba a entrar en detalles sobre eso, solo iba a usarlas para hacer un agujero en alguno de ellos.

—Linda espada, tal vez me la quede después de esto— declaro el pelinegro poniéndose su mascara mientras sacaba Kunais de tres puntas de sus mangas.

Cambio de planes, sería a Arashi.

 **Final Fantasy VII OST – The True Behind The Project**

—No lo tomes a la ligera— le dijo Natsumi desenfundando una enorme espada dorada.

—Como sea— declaro Arashi lanzándole al peliblanco varios de sus Kunais que solamente corto por la mitad antes de girar para atrás y detener el Kunai de Naruko, segundos después para empujarla y luego lanzar un tajo ascendente a Natsumi para que ella tuviera que protegerse del corte con la espada.

Con solo hacerse a un lado esquivo una patada de Arashi, lo agarro de la pierna con la mano libre y lo dejo caer contra el suelo antes de usar su otra mano para desviar con una enorme facilidad los cortes de cada una de las mujeres Uzumaki.

—¡ **Rasengan**!— exclamo el pelinegro tratando de darle en la pierna al hibrido antes de que este solamente le diese una patada en la mano, y mientras giraba para empujar a Natsumi hacía atrás le pateo la cara en medio del giro, segundos antes de repetir el proceso de patearle la cara al girar para cortar las balas de viento enviadas por Naruko.

Naruto solamente estaba jugando con ellos, pues con menos del %1 de su fuerza podía generar un corte tan potente como para cortar el espacio mismo, con ellas solamente se divertía moviendo su espada como lo haría un niño en juego.

La rubia y la pelirroja se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra él, Naruko con una espada de viento usando de base un Kunai y Natsumi con su espada dorada cubierta de fuego. Naruto solamente puso su espada enfrente suyo, deteniendo ambas armas a pesar de que el viento de Naruko alimentaba las llamas de la Ojiroja quien sudaba levemente por el calor.

Subiendo un poco la espada, las obligo a acercarse un poco a él, mostrándoles su sonrisa burlona antes de empujarlas hacía atrás mientras Arashi se levantaba.

Naruto inclino a un lado la cabeza, con curiosidad al ver como el pelinegro sacaba un mango de espada muy curioso con una especie de clip en el comienzo del mango.

Relámpagos azules aparecieron cuando Arashi Uzumaki saco la Raijin no Ken (Espada del Dios del Trueno) y se unía al 3 contra uno de espadas.

Y seguían perdiendo a pesar de que el peliblanco solo usase una mano para sostener la enorme espada de 377 cm.

A pesar de que el rayo cortaba todo, a pesar de que el viento era similar, a pesar de que el fuego de Natsumi era conocido por tener un calor similar al legendario Amaterasu, y que combinado con el viento de su hermana menor era superior, la espada del Ojiazul parecía indestructible.

Natsumi a duras penas pudo saltar para esquivar los cortes a sus piernas, antes de girar e el aire con su espada cubierta en fuego—¡ **Tatsumaki no Hi! (¡Tornado de Fuego!)** — exclamo mientras chocaba espadas con el peliblanco, quien vio como también se le unían Naruko con su espada de vientos y Arashi con su espada de rayos.

Fuego, viento y rayo convergieron juntos en una tormenta elemental que ionizaba el metal y aire a al menos 30 metros de donde estaban los 4.

A pesar de eso, una risa burlona se arrastro de la garganta de un intacto Naruto—Jaja… ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?— pregunto como si fuera una especie de juego y solamente los empujo hacía atrás.

—Hm, nada mal— le felicito Naruko mientras miraba como su Kunai protegido por el viento estaba destrozado.

—Naruko, Natsumi. Quédense atrás, voy a derrotar al Dobe por mi cuenta— declaro mientras se quedaba quieto un par de segundos, las hermanas se miraron antes de retroceder.

De repente, pudieron ver como marcas de color naranja aparecían en los parpados y como la espada del dios del rayo tomaba un tono morado claro—Siéntete orgulloso Dobe, vas a ver el poder del niño de la profecía— declaro poniéndose en la pose de la Kata de Sapos.

Una dantesca risa se arrastro por la garganta del peliblanco al oír sus palabras—Ven e inténtalo.

—Que arrogante— dijo Arashi, y Naruto encontró esas palabras hipócritas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo durara?

Naruto lo vio lanzarse contra él, y cuando movió su espada, el pelinegro fue capaz de esquivarla, mientras que cuando lo vio saltar, puso su espada como protección.

—Hm— hizo interesado al ver como debajo suyo el metal se quedo aplastado por la fuerza.

Empujándolo hacía atrás, noto como ahora sus ojos parecían una cruz, y noto el aura roja del Chakra perteneciente al Kyuubi junto con la energía Senjutsu entrando a su cuerpo.

—Vamos Dobe, no sabes cuanto deseo de borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara— dijo el pelinegro, con un tono ansioso de pelea.

El hibrido solamente alzo el dedo índice, incitándolo a lanzarse contra él. Y Arashi, estúpidamente, lo hizo.

Naruto lo vio saltar con la Raijin no Ken en alto, mientras que el solamente apretó el mango se su Katana.

Segundos después, la encajo en el pecho del pelinegro, justo entre arterias del corazón, y le miro, ahora con aburrimiento—Si, esto ya se volvió aburrido.

 **Final Fantasy VII OST – One Winged Angel**

Una solitaria ala negra como la de un cuervo se formo en la espalda del peliblanco, mientras alzaba a Arashi hacía arriba.

Doblando las rodillas, de un mero aleteo se alzaron a los cielos.

A como pudo, Arashi choco espadas con el hibrido, antes de que este se aburriese y cortase los tendones en sus brazos, inmovilizándolo, segundos después comenzó a estocar en pecho, estomago, brazos y piernas, su cara llenándose de la sangre de Arashi mientras prácticamente agujereaba al cuerpo del Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Cuando se aburrió, fue cosa de agarrarlo del abrigo que llevaba y lanzarlo nuevamente al suelo, mientras él **Ángel de una Ala** le miraba fijamente desde el cielo.

—Dime hermano— pregunto, y su voz podía oírse por el enorme eco del lugar—. ¿Te sientes como el niño de la profecía… o como una simple hormiga apunto de ser aplastada como el insecto que es?— pregunto mientras el ala se doblaba para lanzarse contra el pelinegro.

Este cerro los ojos y se protegió la cara, genuinamente aterrado al ver cara a cara su final, pero al no sentir nada, abrió un ojo.

La enorme sonrisa burlona del peliblanco era algo que se le quedaría grabado en la retina. Mientras se paraba, le lanzo una semilla verde al pecho.

—Eres un miedoso.

* * *

 **Horas después**

* * *

 **Residencia Uzumaki**

* * *

Después de recibir una especie de sermón de Minato y Kushina por casi matar a su hermano, o por tratar de matar al hijo de ellos pues los tres sabían que no estaban relacionados por sangre, y no escucho mucho a Minato regañándolo, pues las dos horas del sermón estuvo viendo a Kushina.

Incluso en esos momentos lo hacía, mientras las amigas de la Uzumaki estaban reunidas en la casa para tomar algunas bebidas como lo hacían en las tardes.

Y Naruto, como alguna especie de trofeo, era el único de sus "hijos" presentes… y el único hombre allí.

Kushina era una hermosa mujer de hipnotizantes ojos violeta, largo cabello rojo que llegaba hasta lo bajo de su trasero regordete y grande, de amplios pechos copa H y con una figura que cualquier mujer mataría por tener.

Mikoto Uchiha, madre de Hitomi y Sayuri Uchiha, esposa de Fugaku Uchiha, una mujer de cabellera y ojos negros, piel pálida, facciones elegantes, y un hermoso cuerpo de caderas anchas y pechos copa G+.

La última integrante era Tsume Inuzuka, jefa del clan Inuzuka, madre de Hana y Kiba Inuzuka. La mujer era hermosa, cabello castaño con facciones salvajes, un cuerpo curvilíneo de amplio pecho copa G+ y con caderas anchas que resaltaban su gran y torneado trasero.

—Oi, Gaki, ¿no queles' plobar?— pregunto Tsume con un sonrojo por la borrachera y un lenguaje igual, ella se había bebido cuatro botellas de vino por lo que Naruto sabía, y solamente agarro la copa de las manos de la Inuzuka.

Cuando la cerveza toco su boca, la saboreo por unos segundos, antes de tirar la copa de vidrio contra la pared para sorpresa de las mujeres—¡Esto es mierda! ¡Tiren la mierda!— grito de repente antes de sacar una calabaza para cerveza de su abrigo negro.

Tirando el vino, para queja de las mujeres, les sirvió a cada una su copa de vino llena hasta el borde, algo sorprendente para una calabaza que se podía agarrar con una mano.

—Lo ashepto pelo solo po' estar demasiado bolacha pa' golpeate'— a sus amigas ya les estaba dando pena ajena el lenguaje de borracha de la castaña, así que empezaron a beber también.

Se esperaron una cerveza normal, no mucho mejor que el vino que bebían, pero abrieron los ojos ante el sabor.

Floral, toques de plátano, higos, rico toffee, cuero nuevo y roble. El sabor se componía de un sabor inicialmente suave, luego vigoroso, vibrante y seco, picante, un toque de humo, roble, lima, jengibre y especias… era como probar una especie de bebida mixta con todo sabor imaginable en perfecto balance.

Mientras tanto, Naruto bebía en una copa de plata que creo, viendo a las mueres deleitarse con el sabor de un vino que ni los dioses podían hacer—Mujeres incultas, cuando se invita a alguien a tu casa debes de darles de beber el mejor vino, no esto— declaro tirando la botella de vino a un cuadro de Minato.

—Tu hijo es raro— le dijo Mikoto a Kushina, quien al igual que ella no entendió al peliblanco.

—Es que es adoptado.

El peliblanco siguió bebiendo su copa, mientras recordaba que en los millones de años que estuvo en la Habitación del Tiempo, abrió fracturas en el espacio-tiempo y había luchado en incontables peleas, guerras, y había vivido innumerables aventuras.

Y si que había vivido muchas cosas… y follado con una enorme cantidad de mujeres.

No iba a mentir, era medio hedonista al considerar que el verdadero método de iluminación sería por los placeres carnales.

La bebida, la comida, el sexo, muchas cosas más eran llevadas hasta el mejor grado posible por él. Sin llegar a ser una adicción.

Sobretodo el sexo, en incontables mundos, había hecho suyas a incontables mujeres, pero que el recordaba bien a todas y cada una de ellas.

Ellas en general no eran solo sus mujeres, eran sus reinas, las futuras madres de sus hijos, mujeres que amaba de todo corazón…

Y ni jugando las llevaría a esa casa.

Con un mero estiramiento y un pensamiento, creo un clon que se quedo con las mujeres mientras el se teletransportaba lejos.

* * *

 **[...]**

 **Cerca de la frontera de Hi no Kuni con Tsuchi no Kuni**

Naruto apareció en medio de un lote baldío, en donde solamente se podían ver las montañas en todo lugar cercano, y se paro en medio de la tierra arrida.

— **Doton** — susurro mientras aplanaba la tierra, a pesar de las cientos de montañas a su alrededor, y dejando un enorme terreno plano. Mientras una armadura amarilla aparecía en su cuerpo, con unos pistones en sus brazos, usando las habilidades de un Talpaedan (Raza de Armadillo) para empezar a cavar profundamente en la roca, más de 50 km para ser exactos, cuando se aseguro de llegar al final de la litosfera.

Usando la alquimia, transmuto toda la roca en platino, las paredes y suelo convirtiéndose en el metal de color platinado mientras miraba la distancia.

9,826,375 km de largo y ancho, con 80 Km de profundidad, suficientes como para que se considerase que se formaría un pueblo o una nación allí, no tan raro ya que tomaba una buena parte de Hi, Kaze, Tsuchi y Tsuki no Kuni para formar su nueva casa.

Se alzo hacía arriba viendo el enorme cráter que había formado, y por cada kilometro que pasaba un piso era creado.

80 pisos subterráneos fueron hechos en menos de 10 segundos, y Naruto se aseguro de poner una cosa diferente en cada una de los pisos. Laboratorios, armerías, salas de entrenamiento, herrerías, piscinas, licorerías, aguas termales, cocinas, spas, pisos donde sus vehículos se encontraban, y muchas cosas más.

Al llegar a la superficie, junto sus palmas mientras un brillo amarillo le cubrió por unos segundos— **¡Mokuton!**

Durante una hermosa mañana iluminada por la luz del sol, los dolores de la mano de obra se escucharon en todo el terreno baldío.

El sol se levantó en un charco de carmesí y oro, derramando luz por toda la tierra y las nubes blancas. En el suelo había un pequeño lago que albergaba a una multitud de misteriosas criaturas marinas de todos los tamaños.

El sol brillaba brillantemente y el agua del lago resplandecía tentadoramente; sin embargo, hoy fue el nacimiento del futuro templo para una deidad. El paisaje era tan impresionante que podría haber cautivado a cualquiera que haya sido testigo de ello.

Una sensación de placer y orgullo surgió a través de Naruto. Como un niño pequeño, sintió pasión por el corazón y la fortaleza de la naturaleza como si compartieran sentimientos de empatía entre ellos.

Miro al otro lado del río que creo y las llanuras florecientes hacia las montañas etéreas. En el lecho del río había guijarros y cantos rodados, secos y blancos al sol, y el agua era clara y se movía rápidamente y azul en los canales.

Enfrente de él, podía ver la bella vegetación. No solo es un experto en el campo de la inteligencia, sino que también tenía un enorme interés en el arte de la ingeniería genética y la botánica.

La ciencia botánica o más comúnmente conocida como botánica es la ciencia de la vida vegetal y una rama de la biología.

Reproducción de plantas, estructura, crecimiento y diferenciación, bioquímica y metabolismo primario, productos químicos, desarrollo, enfermedades, relaciones evolutivas, sistemática y taxonomía de plantas . El conocimiento que poseía en la ciencia de la botánica vale cientos de veces más que el peso de un To'kustar en Tadenita.

Con eso, creo las más bellas plantas que existieran en el universo, un pasto verde que producía grandes cantidades de oxigeno, una hermosa fuente de piedra con forma de flor y hermosas flores por doquier.

 **(La imagen estará en mi DeviantArt, me da hueva describirla :v)**

Naruto miro orgulloso su obra, pues también había teletransportado la nave en la que llego al planeta a la parte más profunda de la mansión, no, el castillo enfrente suyo.

Usando Doton, hizo que las montañas dieran la mejor vista posible con el contraste del sol.

Usando Mokuton, creo la madera de mejor calidad y la más resistente, no inflamable, y muy hermosa. Desde la base hasta los cimientos. También usándolo para dar un gran espectáculo de botánica con arboles, flores, plantas, frutas y vegetales de todas las especies imaginables, tantas que ni existían en ese universo o en ese tiempo.

Usando Koton, refino los metales que uso en diferentes partes para reforzar la casa con aleaciones especiales de metales preciosos y muy duraderos, sin mencionar las incontables decoraciones como armaduras medievales con acero de damasco, inoxidable y muchos más.

Literalmente uso todas las naturalezas de Chakra que tenía (las cuales eran… TODAS las naturalezas elementales que existían) para construir la casa y el paisaje, generando un reino que parecía hecho por Izanagi mismo.

Y con un chasquido de dedos, creo varios portales similares a remolinos de viento en los que se concentro en las mujeres que salieron de los portales.

Muchas mujeres que entre sus viajes entre dimensiones y universos se había encontrado y enamorado, con algunas otras había peleado, pero todas tenían lo mismo en común.

Eran sus esposas… sus mujeres.

Bulma Briefs, una de las más grandes mentes que conocía en el multiverso. Una hermosa mujer de cabello azul corto, un bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello, y un vestido morado alrededor de su cuerpo escultural, con unos pechos de copa EE+ con un delgada cintura y unas caderas anchas y un trasero grande y regordete, con largas piernas y unos tacones morados tapando sus pies.

Chi-Chi, Princesa del Monte Flypan e hija de Ox-Satan. Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro sedoso, vistiendo un kimono de batalla amarillo, dejando ver sus largas piernas muy ejercitadas, enfundadas en unas botas moradas, al igual que Bulma sus pechos eran bastante grandes con una copa EE+, pero en lo que destacaba era en su culo aun más grande que el de ella, muy redondo y ejercitado. Y mientras Bulma era la mujer más inteligente que conocía, Chi-Chi era la humana más terca y fuerte que conocía.

Videl Minaguchi. Hija de el campeón del mundo Míster Satán. Al igual que Chi-Chi tenía cabello negro pero atado en dos coletas, una camisa blanca, un short negro apegado a su cuerpo y unas botas negras. Un culo torneado y bien formado junto a unos pechos de copa D+

Nean, la diosa de la destrucción de su universo, una Saiyajin mestiza con una deidad, ella y su ángel le encontraron poco después de que obtuviese su cuerpo perfecto. Una de las mujeres más poderosas que conocía, unos enormes pechos copa F+ junto con un culo regordete y enorme, un cabello blanco y ojos celestes, estaba vestida escasamente para una deidad, con solo una especie de bikini hecho de un metal dorado grisáceo que a duras penas tapaba sus partes intimas, con una linda cola de mono blanco celeste saliendo de su espalda.

Ella en particular era increíblemente poderosa y sabia, tanto que ya no necesitaba de un ángel.

Mikoshin, la suprema sacerdotisa. Madre de los 12 Ángeles que cuidaban y enseñaban a los dioses de la destrucción, una mujer que solo se podría describir como hermosa, con una piel azulada, cabello blanco muy largo que le llegaba a sus carnosos y ojos de olor platino, llevaba un corto vestido azul oscuro que comenzaba desde su cuello y terminaba se apegaba a su cuerpo de tetas copa H y un culo grande y regordete con largas piernas y caderas anchas, un anillo sobre su cabeza se mantenía flotando.

Vados, una ángel del universo 6, con ojos de color purpura grisáceo, su cabello blanco atado en una cola de cabello, un anillo flotante alrededor de su cuello, teniendo un vestido verde con negro cubriendo se figura divina, sus anchas caderas resaltadas por su inmenso y regordete culo, con unos grandes pechos de copa F+, llevaba un báculo negro en una de sus manos, una sonrisa tranquila adornando sus hermosas facciones.

Marcarita, otra de las hijas de Mikoshin, tenia su cabello blanco atado en dos coletas con dos cabellos largos al frente de su cara, su piel azulada era un poco más oscura, y sus ojos plateados brillaban con astucia, se miraba más joven que Mikoshin y Vados, pareciendo casi una adolescente, con su cuerpo más menudo que el de ellas, y aun así, su copa EE+ y su trasero redondo y torneado eran algo que enamoraría a cualquiera.

La Androide, o mejor dicho Cyborg, numero 18, Lazuli. Una chica que quedo huérfana y fue abducida por un loco llamado Gero, al principio el, su hermano y un androide totalmente mecánico fueron a matarlo debido a que cuando llego a su mundo extermino en casi su totalidad a la patrulla roja. Un hermoso y largo cabello rubio como el oro, cejas finas y ojos azul zafiro, una camisa negra tapando su pecho copa DD+, encima de eso una chaqueta azul celeste, con una falda cubriendo su culo grande, redondo, duro y ejercitado con guantes y botas cafés con detalles dorados.

Naruto mismo recordaba cuando absorbió el ADN de aquel "ser perfecto" llamado Cell, descubriendo también con los años que su entrenamiento de millones de años llevo su cuerpo a nuevos e inimaginables niveles, la sangre Arcosiana le dio acceso a formas nuevas y en solo meses vio como su poder se disparaba hasta alcanzar a los dioses.

Hablando de eso, también alcanzo cada variante de su ADN Super Saiyajin, incluyendo las transformaciones de las fases dios y alcanzando nuevos niveles nunca antes vistos.

Hablando de Saiyajins;

Kale, una Saiyajin del universo 6 y la Super Saiyajin Legendaria de su tiempo, era la definición de lindura, piel morena, ojos negros, cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y un flequillo al frente, una camisa y falda roja, la falda llegándole arriba de las rodillas mostrando sus piernas delgadas, teniendo botas y protecciones para los brazos de color dorado, con una copa CC+ y un trasero bien formado, era bastante atractiva.

Inconscientemente tembló de excitación al recordar que su primera vez fue ambos en sus formas de Super Saiyajin Legendario.

Caulifla, otra Saiyajin del universo 6 y "hermana" de Kale, su cabello negro se miraba salvaje y sin control llevaba unos pantalones morados y un top rosado que dejaba al descubierto su torneado vientre con una V justo en su abdomen, se miraba más madura que Kale, con una copa DD, un trasero grande y regordete, su cuerpo se miraba más suave en comparación con Kale que se miraba más ejercitada.

Luego venían las que no eran guerreras, pero que si que eran mujeres que cualquier hombre mataría ejércitos por tocar

Opala, emperatriz de Egipto, un reino que Naruto visito en otro de sus viajes, era una bella mujer que igualaba incluso a Kushina en belleza, con una enorme copa FF+, ojos azules con una sombra igual, sus labios rosados contrastaban con su piel morena, vestida con solo un cortísimo vestido blanco que apretaba sus enormes pechos y trasero enorme y regordete, parecía como de la edad de Naruto, no aparentando más de 17 años.

Osira, la hermana mayor de Opala, tenía ojos de color amarillo, tenia dos grandes patillas de cabello a los lados de su cara, y una marca de 3 garras a los lados de la mejilla izquierda. Era mayor a Opala, mayormente en altura, aunque no se quedaba atrás con sus enormes pechos de Copa H, siendo que su culo era más grande que el de Opala y de forma similar a ella solo tenía un manto negro grisáceo. Parecía tener alrededor de 30 años, tal vez más.

Farah, la anterior emperatriz y madre de las dos anteriores… ella… ella tenía las tetas y culo más grandes que Naruto conocía, simplemente no existía talla de sostén o ropa interior que le quedasen, al menos hasta que Naruto se las hizo. Y aun así, su belleza era tal que ni las diosas la alcanzaban, sus manos se perderían en uno solo de sus pechos o su trasero, un cuerpo escultural con un sedoso y bien cuidado cabello, ojos de color esmeralda con un adorno debajo de uno de sus ojos, también tenía un vestido blanco pero de la misma talla que Opala, así que sus tetas y culo se apretaban aun más.

Esas tres mujeres eran lo que se resumían como "concubinas" mujeres que no iban a pelear en lo absoluto, pero que sin duda eran mujeres que cualquier hombre desearía tener como suyas.

Robin una hermosa mujer alta, delgada pero atlética, con pelo negro hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color azul con grandes y anchas pupilas de color azul oscuro al principio. Su nariz es larga y recta, delgada y definida. Las extremidades de Robin era muy largas, especialmente sus piernas, lo que contribuye en gran medida tanto a aumentar su capacidad de combate (dada la naturaleza de sus poderes) como su altura total, sus medidas eran B100-W60-H90 con una copa J enorme, con una cintura breve, unas caderas anchas y un culo grande, regordete y suave.

Nami, su altura es de 170 cm, y sus medidas B98-W58-H88 Su traje consiste en un revelador sostén de bikini a rayas verdes y blanco, jeans bajos y largos que marcan sus caderas, sandalias de tacón de color naranja, sus largas piernas entonando su culo grande y bien ejercitado, su abdomen torneado con una V en la zona del vientre resaltando su cintura breve resaltando sus enormes pechos de copa F y su cabello naranja.

Y para finalizar, una de las mujeres más fuertes y sexys que conocía. Boa Hancock. Ella era una bella mujer muy alta y esbelta con el pelo largo y negro por delante de su cintura con algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcan su cara hasta su mentón, ojos de color azul oscuro, pestañas voluminosas. Sus 3 medidas eran B-111 W-61 H-91 con una copa mucho más grande que la de Nami o Robin. Llevaba una blusa reveladora de color rojo que mostraba gran parte de su pecho y un pareo suelto que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas largas y delgadas con símbolos de las Kuja color verde adornados en ella, junto con una capa blanca, que comúnmente se encuentran en el chaquetas de alto rango de los Marines y tacones rojos. Ella también llevaba un largo abrigo de piel con una capucha usaba un par de aretes de oro que se asemejan a serpientes y los zapatos de tacón alto,

A pesar de Hancock normalmente está con una mirada tranquila, incluso cuando patea algún animal o convierte a alguien en piedra ("pidiendo disculpas" por sus acciones), cuando ella se enoja, aunque se podía ver muy intimidante para Naruto era adorables, con sus ojos saltones como una loca y sus dientes los deja al descubierto, era algo lindo.

Antes de que Hancock se enamorara de Naruto, y cuando ella no está alrededor de él, sus ojos tienden a no mostrar emociones, pero cuando ella estaba alrededor, sus ojos mostraban mucha más emoción, lo que le da el aspecto de una chica enamorada. Algo que Naruto amaba con todo su ser.

Naruto termino de verlas a todas, y con una sonrisa, las vio mirar el castillo—¿Esta es tu casa, Naru?— pregunto Bulma sentándose en las piernas del peliblanco, que recargo su mentón en el cabello azulado de su mujer.

—Perdonen que no sea muy elegante, acabo de hacerla— dijo mientras abrazaba del vientre a la humana más lista de muchos universos.

—No puedo ver el final de esto— dijo Lazuli mientras comenzaba a volar, notando que podía moverse en el cielo con total libertad.

Naruto simplemente uso un Banshō Ten'in para hacer que la rubia androide volase de regreso al suelo y hacía él, sentándola junto a Bulma en sus piernas—Para mi es una pocilga comparado con lo que mis mujeres se merecen— le dijo, y sonrió al ver como la androide bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

—Mmm, me recuerda a la casa que hiciste en el monte Paoz— dijo Chi-Chi yéndose a sentar en el sofá donde su esposo estaba, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras Naruto giraba el cuello para plasmar un beso en los labios de la princesa, viendo a las demás mujeres acercarse para abrazarlo y también recibir un beso de su parte.

—También las extrañe chicas— dijo abrazándolas a todas, besándolas y siendo besado hasta que se le fuese algo difícil respirar.

Saliendo del mar de mujeres con marcas de labial en toda la cara (algo raro pues la mayoría no usaba) Naruto se limpio la cara y las miro a todas—Bueno, las traje aquí no solo por extrañarlas, pero necesitaba su ayuda con algo— dijo parándose mientras caminaba por el lugar—. Verán… estaba pensando en construir un bar y pensé en que dirían un grupo de diosas, piratas, una Cyborg, una científica, una princesa, alienígenas y las emperadoras de Egipto opinarían de ello…

—….Jejeje, Jajaja— comenzó a reír Nean mientras el peliblanco también reía, siendo seguido por el resto de mujeres allí.

—Bueno, ya enserio, Bulma, Nean, Mikoshin necesito que ustedes me ayuden para dejarle unos retoques a esta casa, quiero asegurarme de que se queden en un lugar seguro mientras no estoy.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Naru, pero nosotras nos podemos cuidar bien— le dijo Mikoshin, más Naruto meramente sonrió y negó.

—Eso lo se, tu en particular eres después de Nean la más fuerte, pero no están en mi universo para pelear, así que solo disfruten de la estadía.

Y con eso, el peliblanco comenzó a poner el armamento más avanzado que pudiera para defender el lugar.

Con ayuda de Bulma creo una enorme cantidad armamento balístico para la protección de su nuevo hogar que iba desde armamento nuclear, químico, radiológico, biológico y energético lo suficientemente avanzado como para dejar en ridículo a varias civilizaciones alrededor del Omniverso, con Mikoshin y Nean ayudándole.

En particular, Bulma con ayuda del Chakra de Naruto creo un centenar de lanzadores de misiles montado que se extiende desde su espalda y se ramifica sobre su cuerpo. Las vainas o más bien lanzadores se despliegan desde el suelo al aire en forma de halo.

Cada pod de misiles contiene el Kanji para cada Chakra elemental que Naruto ha obtenido.

La tierra, el fuego, el rayo, el agua, el viento y el yin-yang pero también incluye naturalezas avanzadas tales como el Elemento lava, hielo, polvo, magnético, quemar, oscuridad, luz, tormenta, llama, madera, vapor, explosivo, tifón, plasma, aura, espacio-tiempo, tiempo, espacio, electromagnetismo, vacío, Jet, destrucción, magma, solvente, disolución, lattice, cristal, acero, titanio, incineración, Quark.

Todas las naturalezas elementales y aún otras naturalezas que aún no han sido descubiertas por las garras de la humanidad. A pesar de que se pueden utilizar todas al mismo tiempo, también era capaz de crear doce misiles al mismo tiempo en varios casos.

Cada misil individual contiene suficiente Chakra y fuerzas de conmoción para rivalizar con una Bijuudama Rasenshuriken y, cuando se disparan simultáneamente, superan indudablemente las fuerzas combinadas de la Flecha de Indra y Rikudo: Chou Odama Rasenshuriken por una magnitud sin igual.

La explosión producida por esta técnica cuando todos los misiles se disparan a la vez compite con la explosión de una pequeña estrella. Cada misil puede destruir fácilmente varios planetoides en una explosión e incluso se ven desde el espacio. La explosión resultante crea un efecto similar a la Gudōdama y erradica virtualmente cualquier construcción contra la cual se enfrente.

Cuando se enfocan, los misiles disparan hacia una derecha que es casi inconcebible seguir sin que el oponente tenga atavíos visuales o reflexivos especiales. El alcance de esta técnica excede el de cualquier técnica ya que la distancia de los misiles es de más de 405,000 kilómetros. No solo actúa como un arma de destrucción masiva, los misiles también actúan como un elemento de persecución debido a su naturaleza autopropulsada y autoguiada.

Mientras tanto estaba en el pateo, y que con ayuda de Mikoshin, Bulma y Nean estaba terminando de reconstruir la nave especial en la que él había llegado al planeta tierra.

Las naves espaciales son un modo principal de transporte entre sistemas estelares y otras dimensiones por razas inteligentes menos desarrolladas. Encendiendo los sistemas de energía y energía astral como un modo de viaje Interdimensional / FTL.

La energía solo se usa para alimentar los sistemas de la nave y para viajar por debajo de la luz. Sin embargo, requiere el uso de Partículas de Energía Externas para conectar la nave a la existencia misma del universo con el fin de utilizar velocidades más rápidas que la Luz como modo de viaje.

Si una nave estelar no se ejecuta en una unidad de energía, lo más probable es que se ejecute usando velas cósmicas. Este método utiliza una de las tres grandes energías para el viaje FTL en lugar de partículas de energía porque el sistema está construido de manera diferente. Si bien tiene un núcleo de origen similar a las otras naves, no lo usa para la propulsión por debajo de la luz, sino que utiliza los vientos interestelares para propulsarlo a velocidades inferiores a la luz.

Para usar la propulsión FTL, las velas se encienden para recoger energías externas que lo conectan con la existencia del universo, lo que permite que avance más rápido que la luz solo en los vientos interestelares.

De esa manera, Naruto simplemente miro la nave.

 _La parte final de lo que planeaba Jor-El. El sujeto que tiene el Omnitrix creado por Azmuth, Ben Tennyson, en una pelea para ver cuál de los dos proyectos es el más fuerte, el reloj que transforma, o el guerrero con todo el ADN del universo._

Naruto se rió entre dientes y una plataforma lo hizo flotar hasta la terminal de comando, ordenando a la nave que se fuera al otro lado de la Tierra, justo en donde estaba el Omnitrix, Bellwood. Y entró, amarrándose. Después de aproximadamente medio minuto, sintió temblar la nave y el repentino tirón cuando fue lanzado desde la nave a velocidad más rápida que la luz. Afortunadamente, no sintió el intenso calor de la reentrada, y la cápsula le permitiría aterrizar sin convertirse en una pila de pegajosidad dentro de la Fuerza G.

* * *

 **[...]**

 **Bellwood, Sr. Smoothy**

—Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo: ¿no escuchar a niñas pequeñas desde el espacio enviando mensajes sobre su planeta en guerra?— mencionó Ben, ignorando la decisión más bien mezquina.

—Oh sí. Tienes un nuevo alienígena, sí, pero al final del día, un planeta entero nos odia. ¡Y esa chica tiene todo mi botín!— Kevin se quejó, agachando la cabeza con desesperación.

Gwen solo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el giro de los acontecimientos en ese planeta distante que comenzó con un mensaje de una niña alienígena. Una guerra entre los ejércitos rojo y azul, Ben obtiene un nuevo extraterrestre, Ben tiene un éxito parcial y luego hace algo estúpido, y ahora todo el planeta está en guerra otra vez y todos, incluso la chica que primero reclamó su ayuda, odian a Ben.

Antes de que alguien pudiera cambiar de tema, una gran masa cayó del cielo y aterrizó peligrosamente cerca del automóvil de Kevin, volteándolo y destrozándolo.

—¡Mi auto! No de nuevo ...— gritó Kevin, ladeando la cabeza ¡su auto estaba maldito o algo!

Ignorando el llanto de Kevin, Ben se preparó para activar el Ultimatrix, Gwen activó sus proyectiles en sus manos, mientras el humo y el polvo se asentaban para mostrar que la masa era una especie de vaina, mientras la superficie que los miraba comenzaba a salir, echando vapor.

Al bajar la puerta, se sorprendieron al encontrar a un humano que salía de la cápsula, especialmente porque se veía como un humano—¿Eres Ben Tennyson?— el humano peliblanco preguntó.

Gwen miró al hombre de arriba abajo y se sonrojó débilmente.

—¿Sí?— Ben respondió, levantando una ceja.

—Soy Naruto, y he venido a patear tu trasero— respondió Naruto claramente, aún sonriendo burlonamente, causando que el sonrojo de Gwen se intensificara un poco, enfureciendo aún más a Kevin.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes?— preguntó Ben, entrecerrando los ojos; ¡estar demasiado seguro era _lo_ suyo!

—Digamos que tengo mucha experiencia. Ahora… espera un minuto, ese no se ve como el Omnitrix— declaro mirando el brazalete en la mano del castaño.

—Oh, este es el Ultimatrix, el otro quedo algo… roto— dijo Ben mostrando el guantelete verde, que brillaba en amarillo al analizar a Naruto.

— _ **Muestra de ADN de**_ _ **66,009,080,087 especies desconocidas…**_ _—_ _dijo una voz robótica y femenina saliendo del reloj._

 _—Uh, puede hablar— indico Naruto mientras sacaba su espada larga y la balanceaba hacía adelante_ justo a tiempo para que Ben golpeara su mano, convirtiéndose en un dinosaurio humanoide gigante naranja.

—¡Humungosaurio!— rugió el alienígena, mientras el peliblanco alzaba la mirada para verle.

—Ah, un Vaxasaurio, ¿cómo sabía que recurrirías a la fuerza bruta desde el primer momento?— comentó Naruto, sonriendo mientras las negras grietas se extendían por su rostro y sus brazos mientras sus manos se convertían en una piedra roja anaranjada, brillando con una energía azul desconocida—. Pero con un poco de Galilean, todo lo grande y lo alto debe caer— levantó su mano, y Humungosaurio se elevó en el aire en contra de su voluntad y fue arrojado a un lado cuando Naruto movió su muñeca en la misma dirección.

Kevin estaba desconcertado por lo que acaba de pasar, pero lo sacudió de su mente y absorbió el metal de su auto después de correr hacia él y convirtió sus manos en una maza y un martillo, corriendo hacia Naruto, con la intención de romper su cara presumida.

—Y un par de híbridos, un Osmosiano y una Anodita, una pandilla bastante colorida— comentó mientras Gwen intentaba llevarlo hacia el enojado Kevin con esferas de mana lanzadas a él.

Narito levanto su brazo derecho mientras se rodeaba del mismo mana que Gwen estaba usando, pero se miraba mucho más denso y potente, haciendo a la pelirroja recordar a su abuela antes de que viera como los dedos de Naruto se fusionaban a tres dedos bulbosos, un círculo de energía verde formando un escudo para él, bloqueando ambos de acero de Kevin.

Dejando caer el escudo, uno de sus dedos se dividió en un cuarto dedo y su brazo se convirtió en segmentos de piedra, formando una pulsera negra con puntas de plata, mientras golpeaba a Kevin en el pecho, pero el tamaño de su puño también afectaba su estómago, rompiendo su piel de acero y enviándolo a volar.

Él transformó su otro brazo para que coincida con bloquear el golpe de martillo hacia abajo de Humungosaurio, ahora el doble de alto y cubierto de armadura segmentada y púas, bloqueando con éxito el ataque de la gigantesca criatura.

Ben rugió de dolor por las sacudidas que corrían por su cuerpo, pero logró patear a Naruto, aterrizando en su espalda. Sentado, decidió nivelar el campo de juego y golpear el símbolo en su pecho, evolucionando su forma.

Su piel se volvió verde oscuro y formó una placa azul en su cabeza, pecho y estómago, y un caparazón en forma de concha en su espalda se formo, puntas de plata en su cabeza y negras en los lados de su cara, "púas" de plata en el lados del pecho y el estómago blindado, un borde plateado y enormes picos en su caparazón. Su cola se convirtió en una maza azul con púas plateadas y formó puntas de plata en sus nudillos, que transformó sus manos en barriles que dispararon cohetes contra Naruto.

Naruto con facilidad absoluta esquivo cada uno de los ataques, cortándolos a veces como una muestra de habilidad—Más poder de fuego no siempre es mejor. Aunque…— Comenzó, su cabeza y brazos estallaron en llamas, este último formando placas fundidas en su piel, mientras creaba una bola de fuego gigante y la arrojaba hacia el Humungosaurio Supremo, derritiendo su misiles y continuar en su camino hacia el extraterrestre evolucionado, explotando en el impacto—A veces lo es— terminó, aún sonriendo.

Pasar millones de años había hecho que las muestras de ADN también evolucionaran de formas similares a las que lo hacía el Ultimatrix, podía hacer todo lo que él e incluso.

Evitó el literal golpe de martillo de Kevin desde atrás, abriendo su boca al abrir las mandíbulas de una Volann Piscciss y mordió su piel de acero, sacudiéndolo y finalmente arrojándolo hacia Vaxasaurio Hiperevolucionado, chasqueando los labios después—Hmm ... ¿por qué el acero se siente como cobre y sabe a peniques?— él pensó para sí mismo. Inmediatamente comenzó a esquivar el aluvión de rayos de Gwen como un borrón negro y blanco. Luego se cubrió para adaptarse al entorno y se coló encima de ella, envolviéndola inmediatamente con vendas y levantándola en el aire—. ¿Cedes o sigues?

Ella luchó por un momento, pero se detuvo y suspiró—me rindo.

—Por cierto, puedo sentir a través de estos vendajes— dijo claramente, sonriendo mientras la pelirroja se ruborizaba cuando sentía que las vendas alrededor de ella se movían un poco.

Él dejó de burlarse de ella y la bajó, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, sonriendo mientras su rubor casi igualaba su cabello. Inmediatamente esquivó la avalancha de Kevin, moviendo su mano de maza, y golpeó su frente contra la de Kevin, su cabeza se convirtió temporalmente en una piedra gris con una pica de cuerno de rinoceronte saliendo de su nariz, enviando a Kevin a volar.

Rápidamente movió su cabeza a la normalidad y la sacudió, despejando sus pensamientos y murmurando por lo bajo—Maldita especie no sapiente ... Un Crustacaedozer siempre me hace pensar que eso sería buena idea, y no es la composición completamente rocosa ...

Kevin inmediatamente regresó con una venganza, queriendo golpearle la cabeza a Naruto, pero el peliblanco solo suspiró por sus violentos celos cuando solo estaba molestando a Gwen y deseó que un enjambre de cabezas de serpientes amarillas brotara de su espalda, todas equipadas con las mandíbulas de Piscis. Mientras le gritaban a Kevin y le arrancaban la piel de acero, tirándolo a un lado y dejándolo derrotado.

Finalmente llegó Ben, que cambió de Humungosaurio Supremo a Muy Grande, inmediatamente se convirtió en Supremo.

Naruto estiró su cuello tanto como pudo para mirar al gigantesco To'kustar evolucionado—… Bueno ... eso se ve como un plagio a ultraman— comentó, su "forma suprema" era más genial.

Suspirando, juntó sus manos juntas en sellos y los golpeó en el suelo— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** — gritó, creando una enorme nube de humo.

En ella apareció un ser descomunal, en el cual Muy Grande Supremo apenas llegaba a la rodilla, sorprendiendo a todos al ver a un enorme ser musculoso, con una armadura dorada con detalles verdes en el pecho y piernas, sus tobillos y muñecas estaban atadas con cadenas rotas, tenía una cara aterradora, con su armadura teniendo un diseño egipcio.

 **(La apariencia es la de Hexodia de Yu-Gi-Oh)**

—Este es Keiji (Apocalipsis) la más poderosa **Bestia Cósmica** que existe, siéntete honrado, portador del Omnitrix, tan solo en su forma **restringida** supera por millones de veces a cualquier alienígena en tu reloj— declaro mientras miraba como el alíen supremo hacía una cruz con sus manos, mientras Keiji alzaba una sola mano y hacía un Agni Mudra con los dedos.

De ambos salió un potente rayo de energía cósmica, la del To'kustar de color azul, y la de la Bestia Cósmica de color amarillo, mucho más grandes y potente, destrozando el ataque del alienígena e impactando a este con el 1% de su fuerza, mandando hacía atrás el gigantesco ser.

—Y eso que esta es su forma restringida, en su forma liberada es mucho más grande que el Cho Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan— murmuro Naruto, recordando aquel viaje entre dimensiones en los que se encontró con aquel descomunal robot.

El detalle es que el robot más grande de ese multiverso era del tamaño de 52 veces el tamaño del universo observable desde su planeta. El universo era muchísimo más grande que 52 veces eso, él por otro lado desde su forma embrionaria ya podía reescribir universos enteros.

¡Pero al diablo eso! La pelea entre Keiji y el TTGL fue jodidamente épica.

Haciendo señas al ser cósmico, este desapareció y Naruto se dejo caer al suelo, luego se giró hacia Gwen y le sonrió, saboreando su confusión—¿Cómo, porque, dónde? ¡aah!— la Anodita agarró su cabeza cuando comenzó a doler por las preguntas que quería hacer.

—Tranquilízate, rojita. ¿Debo deducir que estás con Ben Tennyson, así que eres Gwen Tennyson?— preguntó el peliblanco.

Frotándose las sienes, Gwen sintió.

Riéndose de nuevo, Naruto se dividió en trillizos y los hizo recoger a Ben y Kevin mientras caminaba hacia el auto destrozado del adolescente, sus manos brillando con una polvorienta energía amarilla mientras envolvía los restos en un orbe de la energía y el desastre se retorcía como si hubiera sido revertido en el tiempo, y luego reformó el automóvil perfectamente bueno de Kevin, que colocó. Los duplicados pusieron a Ben y Kevin en la mesa en la que el trío de adolescentes estaban sentados antes de que Naruto viniera a darle un buen golpe.

Una vez que los chicos se despertaron, Naruto los saludó con una sonrisa burlona, ya que no se molestaron en intentar pelear contra él otra vez, Ben sosteniendo su cabeza con desesperación por su pérdida—Okey ... _¿_ _cómo_ hiciste eso?

—¿Patear tu culo?— preguntó el hibrido, todavía sonriendo.

—¡Cállate!— espetó el castaño. Él sostuvo su rostro con exasperación—. ¿Cómo hiciste todas esas transformaciones? Es como si tuvieras un Omnitrix, pero que tú lo _seas_ — intentó razonar el nieto de Max Tennyson.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto finalmente respondió—Así es esencialmente como es. Fui creado con el ADN de cada especie en el universo y, por lo tanto, tengo sus poderes y habilidades. También tengo la información de todas las especies, incluidas sus fortalezas y debilidades, así como mis propias habilidades de donde vengo— explicó con calma.

El Equipo Ben estaba desconcertado por esto; la mera idea de cada especie en un solo cuerpo era una locura—¿Cómo es que tu cuerpo no está implosionando?

—Cuestión personal ... Tengo una alta regeneración y mayor longevidad. Mi cuerpo está hecho naturalmente de sustancias más duras que la mayoría de las personas, y yo mismo no estoy seguro de qué puede matarme directamente, debido a mis diversos poderes extraterrestres que pueden curar la mayoría de las lesiones, incluso miembros perdidos. Estoy seguro de que destruir mi cerebro me mataría, aunque ... Tal vez no.

Naruto terminó haciendo una hipótesis, acariciando su barbilla con morboso pensamiento ante la posibilidad de su propia muerte como si no fuera gran cosa.

Los tres adolescentes sudaban por la forma en que hablaba de su muerte como si fuera el clima—¿Quién te hizo esto? Estoy segura de que no te lo hiciste a ti mismo— dijo Gwen.

—¿Entiendo que ustedes tres están al tanto del creador del Omnitrix, Azmuth?— preguntó Naruto. Recibiendo un asentimiento, continuó—. Bueno, varias razas en el universo decidieron hacer algo similar a eso, buscando recolectar las muestras de ADN de todas las razas del universo, y mezclarlas en un solo ser, la raza que hizo eso se llamaban Kriptonianos, me enviaron a la tierra después de que su planeta quedase destruido, cuando tenía 6 años encontré la nave en la que llegue, el me informo de mis orígenes y me permitió usar una cámara que su gente hizo para entrenar en mis habilidades, así como las artes del mundo donde vivo. Físicamente, tengo 6 billones de años, pero cronológicamente, tengo 16. La cámara me permitió entrenar en todos esos años en solo diez— explicó el peliblanco.

—Buena… mierda— comentó Ben, estupefacto ante la supuesta edad de la persona que lo derrotó, pero también intrigado cuando mencionó "las artes del mundo donde vivo"

—Respuesta comprensible, y por eso estoy aquí, como parte final del propósito para el que fui creado, tenía que venir y luchar con ustedes para ver cuál de los dos era el mejor proyecto. Los métodos de los Kriptonianos para recuperar todo este ADN fueron cuestionados por el Consejo Interestelar lo cual probablemente termine con que los alienígenas de todas las galaxias me busquen.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Y qué pasa con las "artes de mi mundo?— finalmente Kevin participó.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, regresare a mi mundo para arreglar asuntos allí. En cuanto a las 'artes', las personas de donde vengo nacen con una fuente de energía que es una combinación de energía física y espiritual, que llamamos Chakra. Con el Chakra, podemos hacer cosas como escalar paredes, caminar sobre el agua, controlar los elementos y muchas otras cosas que te parecerían increíbles— continuó el Ojiazul con su conferencia, cansado de explicar las cosas.

Gwen entrecerró los ojos al pensar en estas habilidades; pueden ser el producto de otra pareja de humanos y algunos alienígenas; posiblemente un Celestialsapien o Anodita.

Volviendo al asunto en cuestión, saco una insignia de plomero del bolsillo de su falda y se la ofreció a Naruto, quien la tomó—Eso es para que puedas llamarnos en busca de ayuda. Así como los extraterrestres aparecen aquí, algunos podrían comenzar a aparecer en tu parte del mundo, especialmente ahora que estarás emitiendo varias señales que algunas especies podrían reconocer como un faro por venir cuando usas sus poderes. También te pedimos que vengas aquí si te pedimos tu ayuda— le pidió al peliblanco.

Sonriendo torcidamente, Naruto guardo la placa debajo de su Nairiki—Claro. Solo haz una llamada y haré lo que pueda. Pero antes de irme, ¿puedes mostrarme tu Ultimatrix?— le pregunto a Ben y este alzo una ceja, antes de hacerlo—. Mmm, el diseño es bueno, pero la transformación suprema es un gasto de energía que puede terminar destrozando la batería interna— declaro mientras analizaba a escala monomolecular el reloj, antes de crear una esfera de energía azul en uno de sus dedos e introducirlo dentro del dial.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?— pregunto Gwen al notar una extraña energía similar al mana en esa esfera.

—Es para estabilizar a la batería del Ultimatrix, ahora podrás mantenerte en 10 minutos en la forma suprema de forma estable, pero tampoco abuses o se romperá— dijo con algo de burla mientras sacaba una especie de cilindro verde—. Oh, y saque la IA para que diera un testimonio de como te patee el trasero, no te preocupes, el Ultimatrix seguirá funcionando igual. Así que… ¡Meep, Meep!— dijo Naruto antes de que su nave saliese volando y el ya hubiera desaparecido.

—¿¡Hiciste que!?— el grito de Ben se escucho por todo Bellwood.

En el océano atlántico, la nave de Naruto comenzó a analizar todo el océano, antes de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Los restos de un reloj verde destrozado en el fondo del agua fueron recogidos por Naruto, quien en un segundo uso sus habilidades de Mecamorfo Galvánico para comenzar a reparar y mejorar el artefacto de tecnología nivel 20.

Ahora, una especie de pulsera blanca y verde se encontraba en su mano, mientras lo meneaba suavemente—Sería una lastima dejar que un artefacto tan perfecto quede olvidado, bien… ahora a restregarle en la cara a tu creador que le vencí.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

* * *

 **Galván Prime**

* * *

El peliblanco miro al pequeño ser grisáceo enfrente suyo, y luego miro al pequeño grupo de mujeres sentadas en medio de ambos.

—Así que… ¿Cómo vamos a resolver esto, se van a quedar contigo o…?— antes de que Naruto pudiera continuar, la mente más grande en 5 galaxias se dio la vuelta.

—Vamos me suena a manada. Tu y solo tu fuiste quien les trajo, tu serás quien las lleve.

El peliblanco recordaba que llego al planeta para burlarse de Azmuth y demostrar que el era un proyecto superior, sorprendiendo al alienígena porque existiera un ser con más ADN que su Omnitrix, solo para que ambos viesen como las Matrix empezaba a brillar.

Naruto volvió a suspirar, al recordar que de camino a allí se encontró a un tal Kaiber y después de patearle el culo agarro su copia del Omnitrix, el Nemetrix. Y que a su mismo, estuvo interrumpiendo a Azmuth mientras este terminaba un nuevo proyecto, el Biomnitrix.

Todavía lo recordaba bien.

Una luz emergió del Omnitrix y voló a unos metros de ellos, intensificándose por unos segundos mientras tomaba una nueva forma humanoide. La luz que pronto murió se apagó revelando a una adolescente con un traje sin mangas blanco. También llevaba un par de botas verdes hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta verde sin mangas. Guantes sin dedos blancos que casi le llegan a los codos. Sobre el área del cofre había marcas negras y verdes similares a los Mechamorfos Galvánicos. Tenía el pelo verde y en la frente llevaba un par de gafas de sol similares a la placa de cubierta del Omnitrix. Y finalmente ella tenía ojos verdes con pupilas verdes y una cara bonita.

—... Whoa— Naruto se quedó sin aliento al ver a la chica parada frente a ella.

... y luego fue abofeteado

—¡Oye!— exclamo el peliblanco, más que nada por la sorpresa.

—¡Secuestrador!— la chica gritó de vuelta.

—... ¿Qué?— él parpadeó en estado de confusión…

—Tu ... mestizo estúpido— comenzó a patearlo en la espinilla, y el peliblanco alzo una ceja ante eso.

—… ¿Okey?— hablo con calma y confuso.

—¡Tu me secuestras y él me rompió! ¡Estuve con él desde los diez años!— continuó la peliverde.

—¡Yo fui quien te arregle!

De repente rompió a llorar, abrazándolo—¡Me dejo, me tiro! ¡Entonces me engaño con esa ... esa ... perra!— le apunto al Ultimatrix con enojo. Antes de comenzar a llorar

—Err ... Azmuth, ¿un poco de ayuda, por favor?— preguntó Naruto mientras abrazó suavemente a la Ojiverde.

—Estás solo en esto muchacho, el lado emocional no es lo mío. Pero la examinaré— Azmuth respondió, usando haciendo un escaneado examinó a la niña

—Tú ... ¿no me recuerdas, papá?— la chica le preguntó a Azmuth, inhalando con fuerza mientras agarraba fuertemente la chaqueta negra del peliblanco

—Tú ... tú eres el Omnitrix. Como Eunice— respondió el Galván.

—¿Qué carajos es una Eunice?— susurro Naruto.

—Esta ... es mi forma de holograma de luz dura. Acabo de encontrarlo cuando él me reparo y ... ¡ya no lo soporto!— ella lloró mientras sostenía al Ojiazul de cerca

—"No soporto más" ¿que?— preguntó Naruto tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

—¡LO QUE ME HICISTE!— exclamo antes de golpearle el brazo.

—¿Te refieres a repararte?— cuestiono el peliblanco frotándose el área golpeada.

—Yo… ya no quería vivir… él me cambio y me rompió— ella solo lo miró con enojo, temblando—. Pero tu simplemente me traes a la vida de nuevo… yo ya solo quiero descansar y dejar de ser un arma para todos— lloró ella, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del peliblanco.

—Mira, no entiendo que pasa, pero… puedes encontrar un propósito para el que vivir, yo soy prácticamente creado como la mezcla absoluta de todas las razas, pero no por eso soy un arma— dijo abrazando más cerca a la peliverde, notando como ella se sonrojaba.

—Oh, esta vista es MUY dulcemente enfermiza— una voz femenina más oscura y seductora dijo burlonamente mientras la esfera que saco del Ultimatrix comenzaba a brillar

—¿Ahora que vendra?— habló Naruto mientras él y Omnitrix se cubrían los ojos.

Vieron un rayo disparar desde la esfera que saco del Ultimatrix y aparentemente crear algo frente a ellos que parecía humanoide en figura.

Una _hembra_ humana para ser preciso.

Tenía el pelo rojo que estaba en una gran cola de caballo que llegaba a su culo, las puntas de la cola de caballo estaban teñidas de negro. Era delgada, con un cofre de tamaño mediano y piel de melocotón. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un anillo negro en lugar de pupilas. Llevaba un conjunto rojo sin mangas de cuerpo completo que parecía ligeramente blindado.

Llevaba una gargantilla de plata que le bajaba por el cuello en un área que parecía a Ultra-T, excepto que el verde era rojo. El patrón terminaba en la parte superior de sus senos, que desde allí hacia abajo parecía una camisa roja blindada que terminaba justo antes de las caderas. Y desde sus caderas hasta la mitad de su muslo era el material rojo de actualización. Y desde la parte superior de sus muslos había botas con armadura roja, un diseño orgánico de metal plateado sobre el frente de su pie, mientras que sus botas tenían tacones.

También llevaba mangas rojas con armadura en los brazos que se detenían a centímetros de sus hombros, el mismo patrón plateado en las botas estaba en el dorso de sus manos. Entre sus pechos había un gran símbolo Ultimatrix, el símbolo era rojo, y tenía los cuatro "Espinas" de cada Supremo saliendo de él.

Salir de sus ojos eran líneas negras. Y sus labios se crisparon en una sonrisa burlona, casi malvada.

—Hola... mestizo— la chica sonrió seductoramente.

—¿¡La Ultimatrix también!?— preguntó en estado de shock

La chica caminó hacia Naruto con un balanceo de sus delgadas caderas, y Omnitrix hinchando sus mejillas irritadas.

—Y hola anciana— dijo mirando a la peliverde.

—¿Yo que?— el hibrido pregunto.

—Tantos ADN en un solo cuerpo, me pregunto como podrás usar todo eso en formas diferentes~— ella ronroneó mientras se empujaba contra su espalda y lentamente deslizaba su lengua por su cuello.

—¡Q-Quítate de él, mujerzuela!— Omnitrix espetó tirando del brazo del Ojiazul.

—¿Ah? ¿Te está molestando la ex mala y grande de Tennyson?— la Ultimatrix dijo burlonamente ... usando aliteración.

—No ... Ella ... yo ... ¡No entiendo que pasa!

—¡Quítate puta!— exclamo Omnitrix con ira.

—¡Éntrale perra!— respondió Ultimatrix, a lo que Omnitrix saltó sobre ella… y comenzó a luchar contra ella.

Naruto quería separarlas pero se detuvo, la pelea de gatas lo hipnotizó.

—¡Maldita!— Omnitrix grito cayendo en una llave de lucha sobre Ultimatrix.

—¡Bebé llorona!— la chica vestida de rojo respondió haciéndole un Full Nelson a la peliverde.

—¡Puta!

—¡Perra!

—¡Zorra rompe hogares!

—¡Anciana!

A medida que los insultos continuaron, estaban rasgando su "ropa" para exponer más y más piel.

—Oh ... eso es interesante…— murmuró sacando unas palomitas, sentándose en el suelo.

De repente, la carcasa que sostenía la Nemetrix comenzó a temblar, un resplandor que venía del interior

—¡Oh, no otra vez!— el grito de Azmuth le distrajo de ver a las semidesnudas chicos.

—¿Huh?— el peliblanco dio media vuelta y las chicas Matrix se detuvieron

La caja se abrió de repente y una luz salió volando, formando una figura.

La luz se apagó cuando la figura se puso de pie. Era una figura femenina vestida con un leotardo de color rojo púrpura sin brazos y sin piernas con el símbolo Nemetrix en el pecho, su cabello era de un color verde claro / azul y tan largo que casi llegaba a su culo, tenía uñas afiladas de color rojo púrpura en sus manos y pies estaban afilados como garras y sus caninos eran largos y salpicados como colmillos. También tenía una cola felina que se balanceaba y se retorcía detrás de ella, ya que parecía estar cubierta de pelo rojo con rayas negras en las colas.

La figura gruñó mientras se estiraba en los brazos de Naruto, su cola acariciando entre las piernas del peliblanco— Hmm ... Tan fuerte ... Tan ... Salvaje ... ¿Te estás divirtiendo sin mí?— la niña Nemetrix sonrió.

—Oh, oh, no de nuevo.

—Hola mi señor— ella sonrió, meneando la cola mientras la introducía dentro de los pantalones del peliblanco.

—¿¡Señor!?— Ultimatrix y Omnitrix respondieron mientras sus ropas y cuerpos se arreglaban al instante.

—Escucha aquí perrita ¡Él es MIO! ¡NO tuyo!— respondió la Ultimatrix.

—¡Él fue MÍO primero!— contraataco la peliverde.

—¡No es cierto!

—Bueno….— susurro Nemetrix, luego abrazó al oeliblanco, lamiendo su cuello—. No me importa compartir…

—¿¡Qué!?— gritó Omnitrix ligeramente en estado de shock.

—Me salvó del malvado cazador. Me salvó de quien quería lastimarme, y es muy fuerte, y muy guapo, es un buen macho para tener crías~— dijo la Nemetrix mientras Naruto gruñía al sentir como su cola se movía arriba y abajo—. Así que ... mi Señor ... ¿Qué dices? ¿Tomarás a esta cachorra en tu cuidado?— Nemetrix comenzó a actuar linda con ojos de cachorro muy naturales.

—Solo continua con lo que haces— murmuro él peliblanco tragando saliva.

—¡HEY!— las otras chicas Matrix fruncieron el ceño al ver eso, disparándole miradas acusatorias.

—... ¿Si?— preguntó, abrazando a Nemetrix de la cadera.

—¿Tú la eliges a ella sobre nosotros?— cuestiono Omnitrix frunciendo el ceño con la formación de lágrimas

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a gritar de nuevo, superponiendo sus voces tratando de obtener su relación con un confuso peliblanco.

—Hey, hey ... ¡ALTO!— gritó el hibrido silenciando a las tres—. ¡Eso es suficiente!— las tres se detuvieron, mirándolo—. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Yo ... nosotras ... nosotras— comenzó Omnitrix nerviosamente.

—Por la apariencia de las cosas Joven hibrido ... las IA's si las diferentes matrices han desarrollado sentimientos por ti y están celosas entre sí, entonces luchan por tus afectos— respondió Azmuth con sabiduría.

Y luego, como para torcer el cuchillo en la herida, el Biomnitrix comenzó a brillar

—¡Oh, no ... no, no, no! ¡Ahora no!— habló Azmuth en estado de shock cuando el brazalete gemelo brilló en dos figuras.

—¿De nuevo?— suspiro el peliblanco mirando al frente.

La luz se apagó para revelar dos figuras femeninas idénticas, muy probablemente gemelas.

Las gemelas tenían ojos verdes y se veían como supermodelos con pelo negro y verde rayado que cubre hasta los pechos de copa D igual y donde un traje de cuerpo negro y pantalones con un motivo de reloj de arena dividido para replicar el símbolo de Biomnitrix , zapatos negros con suela verde. La chica de la izquierda tenía una larga manga verde en el lado izquierdo mientras exponía su brazo derecho, mientras que la chica de la derecha tenía una larga manga verde a la derecha, las dos se reflejaban entre sí. También tenía medio reloj de arena en las patas con espejos, por lo que cuando están uno al lado del otro hacen el reloj de arena completo

—Hola maestro— las gemelas hablaban simultáneamente con una sonrisa.

Naruto solo parpadeó, completamente estupefacto hasta que se rasco la cabeza—Esto me pasa por querer presumir.

—¡El es mío perras!— exclamo Ultimatrix abrazándolo.

Omnitrix gruñó al Ultimatrix, rechinando los dientes—¿No podemos simplemente llevarnos bien? Quiero decir ¿qué pasa con un harén?— preguntó Nemetrix.

—¿Un harén?—- cuestiono Azmuth.

—¿¡UN HAREM!?— las chicas chillaron.

—Sí— Nemetrix asintió con una sonrisa, sentándose como un gato o un perro—. Trixi aquí es la líder ya que es la mayor. Soy la mascota de mi señor debido a ... bueno es obvio— señaló su cola.

Naruto estaba quieto, su cerebro se había apagado debido a no entender nada—Creo que puedes haber roto el cerebro del Maestro— la gemela izquierdo habló—. ¿Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería?— la gemela derecha preguntó.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes dos y qué pasa contigo?— mascullo Ultimatrix.

—Somos la Biomnitrix. La próxima matriz de nuestro amo.

—¡NO TU NO LO ERES!— grito Omnitrix colgándose del cuello del peliblanco.

—Pero lo compartiríamos— ellas respondieron con un puchero.

 _Esto se pone bueno,_ pensó Ultimatrix con una astuta sonrisa.

—Chicas, yo no necesito una matriz, puedo transformarme en todas las razas incluyendo las no pensantes, puedo alcanzar una forma hiperevolucionada, y puedo combinar los poderes— declaro cruzándose de brazos, llevándose dos dedos al tabique—. Además, ¿Quién va en donde?

—Yo en el brazo derecho— hablo Omnitrix.

—Ponme en el otro lado— Ultimatrix.

—Nosotras detrás de ellas en tus antebrazos— las gemelas dijeron juntas.

—Yo en el pecho— Nemetrix finalizo—. O el hombro…. O la cadera… o el cuello.

Naruto se dio una palmada en la frente, mirando al cielo verde de Galván Prime—Me pregunto como le estará yendo a las chicas en mi mundo.

* * *

 **A Miles de años luz de distancia**

* * *

 **Casa de Naruto**

* * *

—Ahhh~ Esto es vida pura— dijo Nami tomando el sol con un corto bikini anaranjado, bebiendo un refresco dado por uno de los clones de Naruto, mientras a su lado Robin, Chi-Chi, Bulma y varias más disfrutaban del buen lugar que Naruto había creado para ellas.

—Amen por eso— acordó Caulifla levantando su vaso de vidrio.

—Así que… ¿soy la única aburrida?— dijo Nean moviendo sus pies en el agua pura del lago.

—Nah, esto también es aburrido para mi, pero relajarse después de tantos años es algo refrescante— declaro Bulma mientras en su mano estaba el control de los misiles—. Tan solo desearía que viniera algo para probar estos misiles, los estuvimos probando toda la noche— murmuro la peliazul con decepción.

Kale alzo la mirada hacía arriba, y sus ojos se abrieron con algo de sorpresa—Bulma-san…

—¿Si?

—¿Cree que una nave espacial que no es la de Naruto-kun sea algo como para usarlo?— cuestiono mirando la nave dorada y negra que venía hacia ellas.

—¿Eh?— fue todo lo que dijo la Briefs antes de mirar un reloj en su muñeca en la que se miraba un radar que mostraba un objeto rojo parpadeante que venía demasiado rápido. La peliazul levantó la vista e inmediatamente la nave pisó los frenos cuando impactó delante de la mansión.

La puerta de la nave espacial fue enviada volando a seis metros de distancia—¿Llamas a esto planeta? ¡He visto asteroides mejores!— gritó la voz cuando una figura bajó de la nave.

Era una Tetramand por sus cuatro brazos. Vestía una camiseta hecha de piel de animales café con pelaje blanco, tensado contra pecho de copa F+, una falda de piel que mostraba sus piernas ejercitada y guantes sin dedos. Con los ojos amarillentos y el cabello negro, que crecía y parecía un poco escabroso. Medía unos seis pies y medio de altura con cuatro brazos y una piel roja que parecía ligeramente escamosa. Sus manos tenían tres dedos, sus pies en forma de 'Y' y su pelo en una coleta floja que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Y, por alguna razón, parecía que ella siempre llevaba lápiz labial negro.

—¡Yo, la princesa Looma Viento Rojo he venido por Kor-El!— exclamo la princesa Tetramand mientras en su mano aparecía una lanza.

Mikoshin se giro para ver a Bulma—No le lances los misiles— dijo al ver como estaba apunto de apretar el botón.

—Awwww~

—Solo lánzale la red de contusión eléctrica.

—¡Yeeeeei~!

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Okey, se que algunos puedan estar enojados por que puse a Natsumi y Naruko enamoradas de Arashi, calmen sus caballos, que en unos 7 caps o más Naruto ya las tendrá en el harem, y es a la vez una leve forma de parodiar al hecho de que la hermana OC de Naruto siempre esta enamorada de el sin ningún contexto.**

 **Como dije de nuevo, Naruto en poco ya se las habrá follado v:**

 **Algo que quería aclarar en este cap es que Arashi, Naruko y Natsumi son muy fuertes, más de lo que Naruto era en el canon a esos momentos, pero este Naruto es un jodido Dios que dejaría a TOAA y a La Presencia como meros niños v:**

 **Detalle, algo que se me olvido poner es que no son 5 millones de años, sino 6 billones de años los que estuvo entrenando, por eso puse que era tres cuartos la edad del universo.**

 **Otras chicas que Naruto tendrá:**

 **Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time)**

 **Kurotsuchi (Naruto)**

 **Chicas de MLP (Antropomórficas)**

 **Merlín (Nanatsu no Taizai)**

 **Derieri (Nanatsu no Taizai)**

 **Olga Discordia (Kuroinu)**

 **Chloe Discordia (Kuroinu)**

 **Ruu Ruu (Kuroinu)**

 **Kaguya (Kuroinu)**

 **Claudia (Kuroinu)**

 **Celestine (Kuroinu)**

 **La chica pelirroja que no recuerdo su nombre (Kuroinu)**

 **Alicia (Kuroinu)**

 **Prim (Kuroinu)**

 **Estas son por petición de mis lectores, así que si tienen más no duden en pedirlas.**

 **Se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	3. El dueño de todo

**¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ (¯ˆ · .¸¸. · ˆ¯) ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ ·. . · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El dueño de todo… soy yo**

 **¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ (¯ˆ · .¸¸. · ˆ¯) ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ ·. . · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. ·** ¨

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Así que… ¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto Naruto con un gota en la nuca, viendo a una hermosa Tetramand atrapada en una red de energía azul.

—¡Suéltame y pelea como un Tetramand de verdad!— exclamo Looma antes de que Bulma presionase un botón n su control que la electrocuto.

La peliazul mantuvo por unos segundos antes de soltarlo—Eso no deja de ser divertido— murmuro con una risa.

El peliblanco así mismo se tomo la frente—Algo de contexto iría bien aquí— susurro tomándose el tabique.

—¿Sabes que también sería bueno? Que nos espliques quienes son… "estas"— le dijo Caulifla mientras le apuntaba a las chicas Matrix.

Kor-El se encogió de hombros—Fui a ver a ese chico Ben, y de alguna manera termine con las IA de cada versión del Omnitrix siguiéndome, déjenme que les presente. Esta es Trixi, la Omnitrix— dijo apuntándole a la peliverde—. Esta es Scarlet— ahora apunto a la Ultimatrix—. Esta es Nemi— ahora a Nemetrix—. Y estas son Usu y Uru… ellas ultimas dicen que quieren que yo sea su dueño o algo… además de que ahora tengo a 4 de ellas— declaro mostrando el Nemetrix en su cuello, el Omnitrix en su mano, y el Biomnitrix en sus muñecas.

—Así que… ¿quieres que nosotros expliquemos ahora?— pregunto Kale tímidamente, mientras Naruto le asentía suavemente.

Vados se aclaro la garganta, mientras le apuntaba con su bastón a la alienígena roja—Resumido, la Tetramand vino a buscarte para un combate, Naruto-kun, ella también dice que quiere pelear contigo por el honor de que "seas su marido"

—¿Espera, como?— le pregunto a la ángel, algo sorprendido mientras la peliblanca miraba su báculo.

—Por lo que veo, para que los Kriptonianos se les diera el ADN Tetramand tuvieron que acordar que el ser que formarían, se casaría con la princesa Looma Viento Rojo para que juntos dieran una "nueva y poderosa casta" aunque no se si necesitaras tomar la forma de un Tetramand para hacerlo con ella— comento lo ultimo con algo de burla y un leve sonrojo.

Naruto medio sonrió al recordar eso, que en las primeras veces con Vados, Marcarita y Mikoshin usaba sus transformaciones más poderosas, haciendo temblar planetas o hasta universos enteros n medio de eso. Rio divertido, esos eran buenos tiempos, ahora no necesitaba de nada de eso para dejar a las ángeles con la mente hecha papilla.

—Por lo que se, la princesa Attea de los Incursianos tiene un trato similar contigo— dijo Marcarita mientras el peliblanco al instante alargaba su lengua para quitarle el control a Bulma, haciendo temblar a esta por ello.

—Ya ni recordaba de que especie había sacado esa lengua. Gracias Marca-chan— le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla azul a la menor de las ángeles presentes, mientras miraba el control antes de presionar el botón para liberar a la Tetramand.

Naruto camino hacía ella con calma, viéndola todavía algo aturdida por las descargas—¿Te sientes bien, chica grande?— le pregunto agarrándola del mentón.

El brazo derecho inferior de ella le dio un gancho ascendente, antes de que Naruto agarrase ese brazo y mostrase como apenas movió la cabeza—¿Combate Tetramand a la antigua eh?— pregunto curioso agarrando el otro brazo, antes de que ella le agarrase de la cabeza y le aplicase un suplex.

—¿Y se supone que tu seas mi marido? Ni siquiera eres diferente de Kevin Levin— dijo ella, y el peliblanco saco su cabeza del suelo al oír el nombre del novio de Gwen.

—Okey… eso va a requerir una explicación después— murmuro antes de que Looma se lanzase hacía él.

Naruto simplemente se paro, mientras se ponía en la pose de uno de sus estilos de pelea, **Ryūchōchi (Tierra que Fluye)**

Después de investigar el Jutsu Roca Ultrapesada y Roca Ultraligera de Iwagakure, Naruto lo uso para más que aumentar y disminuir peso.

Aumentar y disminuir la masa, volumen, polaridad, tamaño, etc. Creo un Nintaijutsu muy interesante debido a sus efectos en un objetivo. Puede infligir daño externo e interno en el objetivo mediante la manipulación de su peso, masa, volumen, tamaño y polaridad magnética en una variedad de formas, pero también podía ayudar al usuario mediante la utilización de la técnica en sí mismo.

Aumento su masa, volvió su cuerpo indestructible a medida que los golpes chocaban contra su cuerpo, sin infligir ningún daño real.

—Debo admitirlo, incluso si no soy completamente de tu raza— el peliblanco agarro nuevamente dos brazos de Looma, antes de que usara el Camino Asura para crea otros dos pares de brazos y agarrar los de la Tetramand, usando los otros dos para agarrarla de las caderas—. Se cuando una chica es sexy. Y tu estas jodidamente caliente— le dijo de manera sugerente, aumentando su peso un par de veces para dificultarle moverse.

—¿¡Pero que!?— mascullo mientras su brazo izquierdo superior caía al suelo, antes de tratar de atacarlo con el otro brazo, y tener el mismo resultado.

—No mentiré, las guerreras siempre son las mujeres más hermosas de cada raza— declaro recargando su brazo contra el hombro de ella—. Sin mencionar que estas muy bien proporcionada— dijo llevando sus manos al busto de la Tetramand.

—¡Humph!— soltó con todas sus fuerza cuando sus senos fueron estrujados mientras trataba de darle con sus brazos restantes, antes de que Naruto añadiese un millón de libras para cada brazo.

—Y supongo que según las leyes de combate Tetramand… eres mi esposa ahora— declaro con burla, mientras miraba como la mirada de Looma pasaba a la de una de resignación.

—Primero Kevin Levin escapa de mi, y ahora soy humillad de esta forma— murmuro bajando la mirada, y el peliblanco inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

Usando su Psicometría, leyó la mente de la Tetramand, viendo todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos desde su infancia hasta ese día—Mmm, así que… ¿te sientes humillada porque ese Levin no te quiso y porque sientes que tu padre nos uso como un seguro para que en cualquier caso terminaras casada con un desconocido de otra raza?

Looma se giro a verlo sorprendida—¿Cómo es que tu…?— pregunto antes de recibir una palmada en la cabeza del peliblanco.

—Soy una mezcla de todo, puede leer tu memoria cariño— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras deshacía su técnica, mirando como la Tetramand se levantaba lentamente—. Y perdona si no pelee cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no controlo muy bien mi fuerza, así que podría haberte herido de gravedad si no tenía cuidado— le informo a la pelinegra.

—Tu… eres… raro— le dijo ella sorprendida, aunque con un leve sonrojo ocultado por su piel roja.

—Y así mismo, soy tu nuevo esposo— le pico con una sonrisa burlona, y a pesar de que ella era al menos 40 centímetros más alta, paso su brazo por los hombros de ella—. Y bueno, cuéntame de ti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _A la distancia, fulgurantes ante aquellas miradas de desconcierto e ignorancia relucían esplendorosas las puertas del palacio celestial. Desde el otro lado perpetuaba armónicamente una balada que cautivaba y sorprendía hasta al guerrero de la oscuridad más despiadado y bárbaro del bajo mundo._

 _Murmullos y voces tibias, casi insultando delicadamente, se oían tumultuosamente mientras más cerca estaban de aquel umbral. Las puertas de oro puro sucumbieron ante las incontables pisadas de los guerreros que fielmente y sin impugnar las palabras del líder supremo, seguían contemplando como unos niños la belleza de aquel singular lugar._

 _Una belicosa novicia en el arte de la guerra siente una brisa tibia y cálida golpear su rostro, y detrás escucha como el metal tintinea lentamente al cerrarse aquella entrada. Sus pies desnudos besan el verde césped mientras sigue su andar._

 _Siente algo que jamás había sentido._

 _Sin querer huele ese dulce aroma a rosas y flores que embriaga y llena sus pulmones, entretanto aprecia las grandes esculturas que la rodean._

 _Las trompetas dan el aviso y los guardias reales frenan el avance de aquella milicia, con sus armaduras y armas dispuestos a combatir e inclusive asesinar, si es que el padre celestial así lo requiere._

 _Alardeando de su victoria pasada, el líder de la élite, el protector de la iglesia, el abogado del pueblo elegido por Dios, el Arcángel Raphael aparece._

 _Sus alas tan bastas como ninguna allí presente y tan deslumbrantes dan fe de su inmenso poder. Dirigiéndose al hombre de largas cabelleras blancas que comanda las tropas recién llegadas, le pide que aguarde en silencio. Los ángeles observan casi con miedo y sus miradas dicen más que una maldición._

 _Él da la orden con solo un gesto y tan rápido sucede, aquel numeroso ejército sabe que hoy no lucharán. La carnicería de la batalla se pospone por un rato quizá. Entre la muchedumbre ese sonido retumba suavemente como el caer del agua en un estanque en primavera, hipnotizando al muchacho._

 _Es suave y hermoso._

 _Entonces descubre en una colina cubierta de flores y aves alegres que revoloteaban, debajo de un arce, el significado real de la belleza. En aquel, ahora, aislado recuerdo que aún persiste en su memoria sin importar el pasar de los años, aguarda como un retrato que envuelve su mirada, sus labios, y el contorno perfecto de su rostro, el significado real de la belleza._

 _El amor._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Los relámpagos como látigos azotan las nubes rojizas que se impregnan como una mancha de pintura en el cielo, encumbrado encima del interminable océano de sangre que decora el infierno._

 _Los gritos de sufrimiento y agonía, despojados allí en tiempos tan remotos como este mismo paraje turístico, son percibidos por los oídos de la ahora, experimentada guerrera. Pero solo por un momento._

 _Se silencian bajo el estruendoso choque del metal y el acero. El metal labrado dispersa chispas y se llena de hendiduras al golpear una y otra vez entre si. Las nubes rojas se disipan alrededor._

 _Las montañas sucumben, el tiempo se ve afectado y en el infinito espacio se abren grietas que llevan a otros mundos. Simple daño colateral para semejantes entidades batiéndose en duelo. Su adversario se posa delante suyo y voltea su espada con delicadeza secando con la parte superior de su mano la sangre de sus labios._

Naruto se estiro en el sofá enfrente de la tele, mientras recordaba una de sus muchas batallas alrededor del Omniverso, en tiempos en los que le faltaba dominar su potencial total.

Miro a las cinco mujeres a su alrededor, Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Kale y Caulifla mirando la televisión mientras Naruto se concentraba con ver el techo, y la sensación que le daba el trasero grande y regordete de Caulifla, se sentían como dos enormes malvaviscos apretándose alrededor de su…

—Naruto-kun— le hablo Kale sentada en su rodilla derecha, y el peliblanco se giro para verle.

—¿Pasa algo?— pregunto con suavidad mientras se recostaba otro poco en el sofá, viendo a la pelinegra con sus ojos azules.

Kale bajo la mirada, sonrojada—Bueno… nos contaste que las personas de tu mundo no eran tan fuertes como tu, así que…

—Queremos pelear contigo de nuevo, Kale ahora controla su forma Berserker y yo estoy a nada de alcanzar la tercera fase, fuimos a pelear con unos de este mundo y ni pelea dieron— le dijo Caulifla moviéndose hasta poner su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, haciéndole sonreír ladinamente.

—Okey, ustedes son quienes pierden el tiempo— le dijo el peliblanco, sabiendo que era milenios más fuerte que ellas.

Aun así, solo tenía otra cosa en mente.

 _¿Las debería llevar conmigo a la misión que Minato nos va a dar?_ Se cuestiono, más de cual de todas las cosas que podía hacer haría, no de como hacerlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, las agarro a las dos de las caderas y se levanto, con cuidado de que sus otras dos mujeres se levantasen primero, haciendo a Caulifla sonreír con desafío y a Kale de forma más tímida—Ahh, Bulma— hablo el Ojiazul a la mujer más lista en su respectivo mundo—. Ya sabes lo que haremos en este mundo, si la misión que Minato me dará es fuera de Konoha será de una buena ayuda para eso.

La peliazul asintió antes de abrazarle del cuello juguetonamente—Ya sabes lo que me prometiste después de hacer eso— ronroneo antes de dar un cariñoso beso en la mejilla al peliblanco.

—Si, si, no se me ha olvidado— riendo levemente, miro a sus otras dos mujeres humanas allí—Videl, Chi-Chi, ustedes van a ser las mensajeras y las "guardaespaldas" de Bulma en todo esto, dudo que haya mucho que les pueda terminar haciendo algo de daño en todo Hi no Kuni.

—Etto…Naru— Chi-Chi puso sus manos sobre el pecho del Ootsutsuki, quien bajo la mirada con rostro curioso—. ¿Tu que harás por mientras?

Una sonrisa divertida surco la cara del Ootsutsuki/Kriptoniano—Digamos que seré su "intermediario" entre ambos, así que puedo visitarlas y guardar las apariencias— declaro, antes de alzar la cabeza para ver a la única que no había hablado—. ¿Algo que quieras hacer en particular, Videl?

—…¿Puedo usar… ya sabes… "eso"?

—…Ahh— Naruto suspiro largamente, sonaba más como un pequeño lamento, y con una gota en la nuca, asintió.

Y luego las tres se le lanzaron encima.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto leyó un par de veces la misión que tendría con una ceja alzada, al momento que sus dos compañeras de equipo le observaban incrédulas ante su cambio de apariencia—¿Acompañar al equipo 7 a una misión de clase C? ¿Esto es enserio lo mejor que puedes darnos?— pregunto el peliblanco con una ceja alzada, dándole una mirada a Minato que decía mucho de su estado de animo.

—Las misiones de clase C son siempre las más complicadas, pueden cambiar en medio de la misión, generando que…

—Okey, okey, ya entendí— mascullo Kor-El rodando los ojos y dándose la vuelta al sentir como un discurso de parte del Yondaime se acercaba y mirando a sus compañeras de equipo y su sensei.

La primera tenía el cabello castaño, lacio y corto, llegándole al cuello . Tenía una bufanda blanca y negra alrededor del cuello, ojos de color avellana, llevaba un kimono de combate que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos, con la manga del brazo derecho siendo de color rosado oscuro, con una protección negra en ella, el otro solo tenía un guante del mismo color y un obi negro alrededor de su cintura. Unas sandalias japonesas tradicionales estaban en sus pies, y finalmente uno de sus pechos de copa DD+ estaba siendo protegido por la protección, también ayudando a sostener el resto de las protecciones en brazos y piernas.

Ella era Isana Sanagi, la nueva Jinchuriki del Sanbi después de que Danzo Shimura se metiese en el asunto de la muerte de Rin Nohara y terminase en que una nueva Jinchūriki se añadiese a sus filas.

La segunda era una bella mujer de cabello negro color cuervo, con ojos de color azul cobalto, dos aretes en las orejas con una chaqueta azul abierta, dejando ver un generoso escote con unos pechos de copa EE+, brazos delgados con guantes sin dedos que le llegaban hasta el codo, una delgada cintura que sería facilmente capaz de agarrarse con las dos manos, unas caderas anchas que rogaban por ser agarradas, resaltando un trasero torneado y jugoso que hacía saltar a la vista sus piernas largas enfundadas en medias de color beige y sandalias Kunoichi altas de color azul que le llegaban a la rodilla.

Ella era Minda Hatake, prima del Sensei del Equipo 7 Kakashi Hatake.

Finalmente, la ultima mujer, su sensei y en opinión de Naruto la más hermosa, tenía el cabello negro azulado, atado en un pequeño moño. Ojos azules como zafiros, piel clara y lechosa, una cara hermosa con rasgos finos y las mejillas algo rojas en un sonrojo natural. Tenía un kimono negro cubriendo su cuerpo, con un obi negro en la hakama que llegaba en la cintura. Además de un pequeño haori estilo taisho de los samurái.

Tenía unas piernas largas y esculturales, torneadas y perfectas, unas caderas anchas que resaltaban su trasero, el peliblanco admitiría desvergonzadamente que lo primero que vio en ella fue su culo, era grande, tanto que ni lo holgado del hakama lo ocultaba, perfectamente redondo y esponjoso pero a la vez algo duro por sus ejercicios, tenía el vientre torneado con una marca de "V" que mostraba lo ejercitada que estaba, sus pechos eran simplemente enormes, con una copa G+ que era apretada por una protección en el pecho.

Ella era Soukyū, alumna de Kushina Uzumaki.

Mientras que normalmente estaría viendo los esculturales cuerpos de las mujeres de su equipo, Naruto estaba demasiado aburrido como para hacer incluso eso, inconscientemente su mirada se perdía en la infinita nada delante suyo.

—Una misión a Nami, que desperdicio— se dijo si mismo el peliblanco dándose la vuelta, con las tres mujeres viéndole extrañado.

—Oi, ¿Qué pasa con ese cambio de aspecto? ¿Te teñiste el pelo?— pregunto Minda mientras pasaba su brazo por los amplios hombros del peliplata, esperando ponerlo incomodo o avergonzado por como sus pechos se aplastaban contra su torso.

En respuesta, Naruto paso un brazo por la cadera de ella, y con la misma expresión de no tomar importancia a nada, la acerco más a él mientras se iban de allí—¿Nos vamos en una hora, verdad sensei?— pregunto el Kriptoniano empezando a acariciar sin pudor alguno el vientre desnudo de su compañera de equipo.

—S…Si— dijo Soukyū algo sorprendida al ver la actitud de Naruto, y como la mano de este lentamente bajaba—. O-Oye, ¡no puedes hacer eso en publico!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Diablos, que calor, no puedo creer que no sientas nada en ese abrigo negro que llevas— dijo Isana mientras trataba de usar al alto peliblanco como una forma de ganar sombra.

—Eso es porque siempre estoy caliente— respondió burlonamente Naruto a la Jinchūriki.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que ellos salieron de Konoha para seguir al Equipo 7 al País de las Olas, hacía un increíble calor las ultimas horas, las tres mujeres del grupo dándole una mala mirada a Naruto por ser el único que no estaba empapado en sudor. Al ser el más alto, obviamente lo usaban para tapar el sol.

A Naruto no le podía importar menos, le gustaba sentir el sol de su mundo después de tanto tiempo, y que un grupo de mujeres sudadas se le pegasen no estaba tan mal.

—Oye, no lo acapares— dijo Minda como si estuviera peleando por ser abrazada o algo, pero realmente estaban hablando de su sombra.

 _Me están usando por ser alto._ Pensó el Kriptoniano cerrando los ojos al llegar a ver como el sol estaba empezando a caer lentamente, el cielo se teñía de naranja con el tiempo, las chicas dejando de apegársele a su sombra—Deberíamos descansar donde podamos.

Las tres mujeres asintieron, y mientras Minda desenrollaba un pergamino donde estaba todo lo que necesitaban para acampar, Isana le hacía preguntas.

Cuando la noche llego, se podía ver a Isana golpeando el cráneo del peliblanco que se limitaba a bostezar con calma por no responderle nada. Mientras que veía la luna alzarse y genero que un fuego se encendiera en medio del bosque, los cuatro alrededor de las llamas de la fogata que iluminaba sus rostros.

Naruto se encontraba acostada enfrente de la fogata, y se limito a sonreír con calma mientras veía al resto de mujeres que habían estado cazando y buscando comida. Por lo que sabía gracias a los informes del clon que dejo, ellas lo consideraban en el más parecido de los casos un hermano menor tonto, así que aunque no lo despreciaban, si que no pensaban en él de forma romántica.

Eso era hasta que vieron su nueva apariencia.

Mientras comía un trozo de carne de venado que no necesitaba comer realmente, se deleito con las miradas que le daban y que trataban de disimular.

—Mmm, Soukyū-sensei— la peliazul soltó un respingo al oír que era llamada y ver como Naruto se levantaba y caminaba hacía ella—. Creo que ya se nos termino la madera, ¿me ayudaría a ir por más?

Con una sonrisa serena, el peliblanco le tendio la mano, y tan simple como eso, pudo ver la cara roja de la mujer apenas le sujeto y luego caminaron con tranquilidad hacía las profundidades del bosque.

Isana parpadeo levemente—¡Pe…Pero si tenemos mucha madera!— dijo ella y a su lado estaba una buena pila de ramas de arboles caídas.

Mientras eso pasaba, el Ojiazul se encontraba ayudando a su sensei a recoger la madera, y cada vez que ella se inclinaba, no necesitaba girar la mirada para ver su perfecto y regordete culo aplastándose contra la ropa, pudo ver sus movimientos sensuales mal disimulados cuando se levantaba o accidentalmente agitaba sus nalgas.

—Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus padres, Naruto-kun?— la pintora pregunto, y el Kriptoniano/Ootsutsuki/Lo que sea fuese, se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de siempre, supongo que voy a quedarme bajo la sombra de mis hermanos algo más de tiempo, Minato y Kushina siempre les han tenido más cariño que a mi— declaro, y de hecho, le gustaba que así fuese, ya que sus planes a futuro eran básicamente pasar desapercibido, que fuese el hermano menor más débil de todos era de hecho una ayuda, nadie se lo esperaría.

Hubo un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos azules de Soukyū al oír eso, extrañamente afectada al oír que Naruto era menospreciado, algo que básicamente no le había importado mucho antes, ahora le hacía sentirse triste—Lamento mucho oír eso, si tu fueras mi hijo, Naruto. Juro que no pasaría un día en el que yo te amara.

Ella misma se confundió al decir esas palabras que nunca en su vida le habría dicho a nadie, pero no pudo retractarse cuando miro a Naruto con una sonrisa más… encantadora caminar hacía ella.

—Eso es muy dulce de su parte… gracias, sensei— ella no noto que lo ultimo era dicho como arrastrando las palabras, lo único que noto fue que con una mano el peliblanco agarraba la madera que consiguió con una mano, la otra le sujeto suavemente de la mejilla, y solo pudo sentir como unos labios le besaban con tal pasión que juraba que le había sacado el alma por la lengua.

Y lo siguiente que noto, es que las ramas estaban tiradas en el suelo, su mejilla pegada contra un árbol enorme, sus enormes tetas manoseadas de formas que ella ni creía posible, su kimono estaba rasgado en la parte de su coño y culo, el cual se agitaba ante embestidas tan brutales que sentía que iba a ser partida en dos, y abriendo su vagina de tal forma que la había dejado destrozada para cualquier otro hombro, estaba la más grande, gorda, larga y ancha polla follandola tan duro que estaba segura que llego un momento en el que vio a Dios, sangre salía de su feminidad, signo de su castidad.

El árbol estaba siendo empujado con una fuerza atronadora ante sus embestidas, Naruto sabía que tan resistente era el cuerpo de una kunoichi, así que no se preocupaba tanto de follarle con una fuerza tal que mataría a una humana normal. Estaba más concentrado en como el enorme y suave culo de ella golpeaba su abdomen con cada embestida.

A la mañana siguiente, Soukyū se despertó en medio del bosque demasiado temprano como para que el sol siquiera saliese.

—…Santo cielo, en verdad que estoy enferma para soñar hacer eso con Naruto— murmuro de repente ella, extrañada, pues no pudo hablar más fuerte, levantándose … o al menos trato, pues no podía sentir las piernas y tenía un peso enorme en su estomago.

Al bajar la mirada, pudo ver algo que la descoloco.

Y era básicamente ver que se encontraba desnuda… totalmente, el rio de semen que se veía fresco y reciente debajo de sus piernas, viscoso y con un olor tan fuerte que la mareaba levemente.

Sus labios vaginales y su ano, aunque no podía verlos, sabía que estaban tan abiertos que una botella de un litro podría entrar como si nada, algo enrojecidos, de ambos agujeros escurriendo tal cantidad de semen que había un pequeño lago blanco debajo de ella.

Pudo sentir algo, su garganta tenía un almizcle raro cada ves que tragaba saliva, sabia bien de hecho, no podía abrir mucho la boca y sentía su estomago lleno como si hubiera bebido litros y litros de agua.

—No lo soñaste— ella rápido se giro—. Debo decirlo, fue una agradable sorpresa de que fueras virgen, una mujer tan madura y "pura" aprieta mucho— comento distraídamente el peliblanco con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—¡N-Naruto!— chillo al verlo, con solo sus pantalones cubriéndolo, capaz de ver sus abdominales tan cincelados como una estatua griega, para nada delgado, de hecho, poco le faltaba para ser una masa de músculos, y donde en otros hombres tener tanto musculo sería grotesco, cada musculo en él se miraba... perfecto.

Una ceja del Ojiazul se alzo—¿Y eso? ¿Te sangra la nariz?— pregunto, sabiendo la razón de ello, y arrodillándose para limpiarle la nariz con los dedos.

Apenas sus dedos la tocaron, y apenas lo vio, pudo sentir que su corazón se calmaba solo por tenerlo cerca, y su mente se nublo rápidamente.

—Na…Naru— susurro ella cuando el pulgar, ya sin sangre, se pasaba por sus labios con tranquilidad.

—¿Dormiste bien?— pregunto como si nada, y ella al instante abrió su boca, dejando que el pulgar entrase en su boca. Naruto sonrió mientras sentía los rechonchos labios de ella empezar a chupar su dedo al momento que asentía suavemente, abriendo su boca cuando el peliblanco empezó a meter dos dedos—. Me alegro, okey, ya que estas despierta, sigamos en donde nos quedamos.

Ese día empezó con una mujer pintora de cabello azul oscuro montando a un hombre peliblanco amalgama de millones de razas.

Era un buen día para ser Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Minda Hatake miro a su sensei llegar con Naruto riendo amenamente, noto tres cosas que Isana no, pues ella estaba demasiado ocupada regañando al peliblanco.

Primero, su sensei estaba despeinada como nunca en su vida.

Segundo, su sensei cojeaba de tal forma 1ue parecía tener una pata de palo.

Tercero, Isana estaba casi ciega para no ver que el peliblanco tenía su mano aferrada al culo de la pintora, acariciándolo y haciéndola gemir débilmente.

—Si, si, ya entendí, perdón por no avisar que íbamos a hacer guardia nocturna— mintió Naruto con tranquilidad, dándole una nalgada a Soukyū que la hizo gemir visiblemente.

 _Sin duda, Isana esta ciega._ Pensó Minda cerrando sus ojos al ver como la Sanagi simplemente suspiraba exasperada y luego simplemente soltó una simple risita.

—Bueno, solo avísame la próxima vez— dijo ella antes de dar un pequeño saltito y abrazar a Naruto del cuello, haciendo a este reír levemente agarrándola de la cadera con suavidad.

—No prometo nada— declaro, y pudo ver como la castaña hacía un adorable puchero.

Pero de repente, la mente de Minda hizo corto circuito apenas ver como Isana al instante ponía las piernas alrededor de la cintura del peliblanco, luego su mente paso a explotar cuando miro con lujo de detalle como el Ojiazul agarraba las nalgas de ella y su mente reacciono de nuevo al oír el sonido de las lenguas de ambos jugando entre si.

La sobrina de Kakashi Hatake abrió la mandíbula al ver como Isana, la que bien podría llamar la más despistada de todo el equipo en cuestión de relaciones, se besaba de tal forma con Naruto que parecía que querían comerse entre si—¿¡Te follaste a las dos!?

Ante el grito de la pelinegra, Isana se separo con una gran cantidad de hilos de te uniendo su lengua, arqueo la espalda e hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, su trasero aplastándose contra la ingle del peliblanco que se aferraba a la carne suave de sus nalgas con sus manos, su cabello cayo por la gravedad, y le dio una sonrisa infantil y juguetona a su compañera de equipo—Sorpresaaa~~~

—E…Espera un momento… quise creer que Soukyū-sensei estaba siendo chantajeada o algo por el estilo, pe-pero ¿¡tu!? ¡Ni sabías lo que lo que tenías se llamaba vagina hasta que Kurenai-sensei te lo explico!

Naruto alzo una mano, siendo capaz de sostener a Isana con una como si nada—Mi culpa, le di un pequeño… saludo a Isana hace unos días, digamos que resulto ser golosa— con algo de pena ajena, el peliblanco se rasco la nuca.

—Naruto-kun me explico un poco como era toda su situación actual— hablo Soukyū reacomodando su kimono de batalla, y aclarando su garganta—. Veras Minda, como todos en la aldea saben, Naruto-kun… Naru es adoptado. Pero resulta que su linaje real es uno muy especial.

La Hatake le miro con los ojos desorbitados—Okey, ¿¡Qué tiene eso que ver con que se lo hayan follado!?

—Pregunta— empezó el Ojiazul abrazando a Isana más cerca, escuchándola ronronear mientras frotaba sus bragas contra su ingle—. ¿Cómo se sentiría que 68 billones de razas follaran cada agujero que tienes cada una en una forma diferente? Además de clones de sombra, literalmente vibrar a la velocidad de la luz, ahora multiplica eso por no poder cansarse nunca y soltar más semen que un elefante, y tienes como se siente follar con un clon mío.

La pelinegra parpadeo, la boca abierta hasta un punto imposible al oír la forma tan normal que el peliblanco usaba para hablar del sexo—¿De qué… demonios estas hablando?

—Minda, somos compañeros desde que tenemos 13— bueno, era compañera de una ilusión—. Y se que no tienes lo que particularmente llamaríamos, suerte con los hombres, ninguna de hecho— diablos, Naruto casi sentía que tenía que hacer todo ese asunto porque sino ellas iban a quedar solas por el resto de sus vidas por asuntos de como eran los hombres de Konoha.

Gruñendo avergonzaba al ver como un liquido bajaba de la entrepierna de Isana y Soukyū, Minda trato de concentrarse—Ve al punto.

—Mira, conseguí muchas formas de vivir una buena vida sin necesidad de ser un Shinobi, así que además de buen sexo.

—El mejor sexo~— gimió Isana, y Soukyū tembló en respuesta.

—¡Ejem! Puedo asegurarte una buena vida. Además, eres hermosa y fuerte, ni entiendo porque no tienes pareja— declaro el peliblanco como si nada, sus dedos acariciando pervertidamente el trasero de Isana enfrente de Minda.

—…— la pelinegra sintió que de repente su garganta se ponía demasiado húmeda, junto a otra parte humedeciéndose, viendo como Isana lentamente le quitaba la ropa al Ojiazul, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, sabiendo como iba a terminar todo eso—… ¿Y que más?

Sintiendo que Soukyū de repente le abrazaba por la espalda, se encogió de hombros—Tengo el ADN de millones de razas alienígenas, te sorprenderías lo creativas que algunas son en el sexo.

—…Si este no es un sueño de lo más raro que he tenido, eso me da al menos los suficientes motivos para que ya no me importe.

Lo siguiente que vio Naruto, fue a la pelinegra sacarse la camisa, con sus enormes pechos rebotando al desnudo por no llevar sostén, y lanzándose sobre el peliblanco. _Wow, esto de hecho funciono._ Pensó, saboreando los labios rosados y la lengua virgen de Minda, agarrándola con una mano en su culo para acercarla más a él.

Le quito el aliento cuando se separaron, haciendo que ella temblara al sentirlo acariciar su redondo y duro trasero.

Naruto fue tirado al suelo, más que nada para dejar que ellas se pusieran cómodas. Miro como ellas le quitaban lentamente la ropa, casi deleitándose con la vista, sintió la lengua de Soukyū contra su mejilla, y eso le hizo voltear para tomar los labios de ella, metiendo la lengua de ella en su boca y empezando a dominarla con la suya.

Minda suspiro con excitación, un colosal bulto en los pantalones del peliblanco que le quitaba con una mano la ropa a su sensei, ella montada sobre él, con una notable mancha en sus pantaloncillos cortos.

Casi con desesperación, le desabrocho el pantalón al Ojiazul, quien con un ojo critico, disfruto con la mirada de incredulidad de ella al instante que su pene salía.

En honor a la verdad, Naruto bien podría considerarse un "monstruo" en estándares humanos, pues no habría una forma medible para su pene, y de hecho, si fuera humano ni siquiera podría "levantarlo" por la presión sanguínea.

Pero él era muchas cosas, excepto un humano.

Y además e eso, siempre podía hacerla más grande, había especies que eso sería el tamaño regular o incluso pequeño. Así que era cosa de ajustarse a la mujer.

Minda trago saliva, tenía la boca hecha agua al ver la colosal verga, ya entendiendo el cojeo de su sensei. Y pudo escuchar un sonido de gorgoteo debajo de ella, haciéndola bajar la mirada para ver a Isana atragantarse con solo una de las bolas del peliblanco, casi tan grande como unas naranjas maduras.

—Sip, esto es el más extraño sueño de todos— murmuro bajando lentamente hasta estar cara a cara con la punta, el olor almizcle dejándola mareada, había cambiado de posición para sentarse sobre el pecho de Naruto, enfrente de la Jinchūriki del Sanbi que se encontraba lamiéndole las bolas al Ojiazul como una obediente mascota—. No me quiero despertar~

Su susurro fue seguido de un beso, justo a la punta, abriendo su boca para dejar entrar la vara de carne en su interior mojado y caliente, su lengua se paso con deleite por la carne, podía saborear los jugos de la vagina de su sensei todavía llenándola, pero el propio sabor de la verga de Naruto era demasiado fuerte para siquiera compararlo.

El peliblanco por su parte estaba concentrado en Soukyū, le había quitado el kimono para que sus enormes tetas se bamboleasen desnudas quien gemía débilmente al mismo tiempo que su estudiante usaba sus labios y dientes para chupar y morder s rosados pezones, moviendo levemente sus caderas para hacer que Minda empezara a meter más de su polla dentro, haciendo succión con sus labios y mejillas para chuparlo.

La peliazul alzo un poco sus caderas cuando Naruto dejo de chupar sus tetas hasta dejar sus pezones rojos y ensalivados. Empezando a gatear para acercarse también a la polla de Naruto.

Al igual que Isana, empezó a lamer sus enormes bolas con un deleite enorme, cada una metiéndolas en sus bocas y chupándolas, casi pudiendo saborear el semen que guardaban.

Minda logro tragar poco menos de la mitad, antes de sentir que no podía respirar y trato de hacerse para atrás, pero Isana al instante le agarro de la cabeza y la empujo hasta hacerla tragarlo todo.

Se atraganto, sintiendo que la polla en su boca llenaba toda su garganta, con la punta alojada en la boca de su estomago, haciéndola gorgotear para llenar la verga en saliva.

El peliblanco mientras tanto bajo sin cuidado el short de la pelinegra, metiendo sus dedos en las bragas de encaje negras que llevaba, y sin cuidado las arranco, llevándoselas a la nariz por unos momentos para oler el aroma de su coño mojado, antes de guardarlas.

Su lengua salió, alargándola para acariciar las dos entradas de ella con suavidad, pasándose con tranquilidad por la abertura de su coño, los jugos cayendo sin cuidado por su lengua larga que se paso hasta subir a sus nalgas y que la punta acariciase su ano, haciendo a la Hatake sacudirse visiblemente.

Naruto tranquilamente agarro el culo de la pelinegra y jugueteando con su entrada posterior hasta dejarla lo suficientemente lubricada, su lengua fue apuntando directamente a su concha.

Lo siguiente que el peliblanco pudo saborear, fueron una gran cantidad de los jugos vaginales de la pelinegra cayéndole en la cara y lengua, saboreándolos mientras empezaba a meter más en la vagina de ella.

 _Jaja, tres contra uno y estoy ganando._ Pensó divertido mientras empujaba su polla contra la boca de Minda, quien empezó a sacudirse apenas Naruto metió su lengua en su coño, y tan fácil como eso, pareció convulsionar. _Aunque están cerca…_

Para Minda fue sentir un escalofrió desde su culo hasta el resto de su cuerpo, escalofrió que paso a una descarga eléctrica al instante, su coño soltando sus jugos sin control, habría apretado los dientes de no ser porque tenía la más gloriosa verga que alguna vez vería en su vida alojada en la boca.

El peliblanco hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando de chupar los jugos que salían del coño de ella y empujando hasta la ultima pulgada dentro de su garganta.

Sus bolas se estrujaron y su pene tembló al instante que empezaba a soltar su semen dentro del estomago de ella. Y desde su perspectiva, era simplemente eyacular, como lo hacía con Soukyū e Isana, y sus demás mujeres, pero para ellas era muy diferente.

Los labios de Minda se fruncieron cuando sintió como su estomago era llenado, y era como si le apuntaran directo al estomago con una manguera, el semen saliendo directamente a su vientre, hinchándolo como si se tratara de beber agua, y luego… lo sintió subir.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que saboreaba el semen espeso subir por su garganta, dejando un pegajoso sabor allí que no podría olvidar nunca en su vida, no pudo respirar cuando el semen salió de su nariz incluso, y toda su boca fue llenada de la semilla de Naruto.

El semen salió como una fuente de su boca, bañando las caras de las dos otras mujeres que se encontraban lustrando sus bolas. Y viendo como Minda a duras penas lograba despegaba su boca de su polla, tragando lentamente el semen que tenía pegado hasta en la garganta, y luego, junto a Isana y Soukyū, empezando a lamer su pene y limpiarlo de cualquier rastro de semen.

Cuando su verga estuviera lo suficientemente limpia, agarro a la pelinegra en una curiosa pose, poniendo las largas piernas de ella al aire para dejar ver sus agujeros, sus tetas aplastadas contra sus rodillas, las manos de Naruto detrás de la cabeza de ella, en una llave conocida como "Full Nelson"

La punta de su polla se frotaba contra la entrada a su vagina, eran desiguales en bastante, pues el coño de ella se miraba virgen, adorable y pequeño, mientras que la polla de él era tan larga y ancha como un antebrazo, tan solo la punta siendo del tamaño de un puño cerrado, Minda sabia bien que con una polla y una actitud así, ella ni de lejos sería la primera ni la ultima en ser jodida por él.

 _Me va a arruinar._

Eso fue todo lo que ella pensó cuando el glande empezó a empujar contra su coño empapado, abriéndolo como si fuese hecho para él.

No iba a poder estar con ningún otro hombre si lo dejaba continuar, pero ya no le podía importar menos.

Una embestida fue todo lo que Naruto hizo, la embistió a una velocidad tal que ella ni siquiera supo cuando, pero su himen ya estaba roto, y antes de que la sangre siquiera pudiera salir, su útero fue golpeado.

Una mezcla de dolor y placer le golpeo al instante, aumentando su excitación al punto que nuevamente chorreo los jugos de su coño, signo de que había llegado al orgasmo solo con que se la metiera.

—Tehe~— la risa de Isana fue seguida de un beso al vientre de Minda, donde se podía ver un bulto justo del tamaño del pene de Naruto—. ¿Es grande, no?— pregunto con obviedad, lentamente acariciando y estrujando levemente las enormes bolas del peliblanco, al mismo tiempo que dejaba besos mientras subía por el vientre de la Hatake—. Pues solo aguanta la respiración, no llevas ni la mitad.

Los ojos de Minda se abrieron de golpe cuando más y más de la polla de Naruto empezó a ser empujada lentamente, estirando su cuello uterino dándole la misma mezcla de dolor y placer de antes, antes de que con un sonido de "PLOP" su útero fuera traspasado.

La boca de Isana se cerro sobre los endurecidos pezones de la pelinegra, empezando a chupar uno y morderlo cariñosamente, usando sus manos para acariciar las tetas de Minda, su sensei teniendo diversión con lamer las bolas del Ojiazul junto al resto de la polla que lentamente entraba en ella, dándole un par de lamidas al clítoris de la Hatake.

Pulgada por pulgada, lentamente, todo eso era metido tan adentro de ella que su cuerpo tenía que reorganizarse para poder hacer espacio para esa polla tan grande, el aire se le iba de los pulmones, la saliva y las lagrimas caían de su cara bañada en sudor, la cara de Naruto enterrada en su sedoso pelo negro sudoroso, oliéndola y besando su cuello tratando de calmarla.

Empujo todo de golpe entonces, golpeando la matriz de ella y estirando su vientre al mismo tiempo que le deshacía la mente.

Sin cuidado alguno, Naruto empezó a moverse a una velocidad tan alta que parecía un toro mecánico, dejando que las piernas de la pelinegra cayesen al suelo, agarrándola de las caderas al mismo tiempo que Isana chupaba las tetas de ella y Soukyū lengüeteaba su clítoris, prácticamente haciendo equipo para enloquecer del placer a Minda.

Ella ya ni podía mantenerse consiente, balbuceando y berreando del placer, su saliva, sudor y lagrimas volando al aire mientras sus nalgas regordetas chocaban contra la cadera del peliblanco.

Soltando un ronco gemido, Naruto empezó a embestir a Minda más violentamente, haciendo que la cabeza de esta se moviese sin parar ante la inercia, Isana sujetándole de las mejillas para calmar los gritos de placer y prácticamente llantos por ser jodida de una forma inmisericorde.

—Shhhhh~~~— la silencio ante los gritos que de seguro se escucharon metros a la redonda, la lengua de ella salida con los ojos nublados tratando de enfocarse en la castaña enfrente suyo—. Tranquila~ Solo te van a dar tu premio~

Los labios tersos de ambas se encontraron cuando Isana plasmo un cariñoso beso en la boca de Minda, metiendo la lengua de ella en su boca y haciendo lo mismo con la suya, y con una ultima embestida que casi le rompe la cadera, el grito que la Hatake soltó fue tapado por la boca y lengua de Isana.

El estomago de Minda se distendió, su vientre pasando de escultural y torneado al vientre de una embarazada de nueve meses en unos instantes, la polla de Naruto metida hasta la base dentro de ella, sus bolas contrayéndose en la boca de la peliazul mientras soltaban su semen, galón tras galón, siendo alojado dentro de su utero.

Separando su boca con hilos de saliva, Isana sonrió al ver la cara de Minda derretida por el placer, con la mente hecha papilla.

Una sonrisa descarada surco su cara—Yo voy a llamar a la mía Inda si es niña— dijo acariciando su vientre con casi añoranza.

Naruto mantuvo a Minda abrazada contra él en todo momento mientras se corría dentro de ella, hasta que por fin termino y salió lentamente de ella.

 **POP**

Un sonido similar a un tapón siendo destapado se escucho, un cántaro de semen saliendo de la vagina de la pelinegra como si fuese una catarata, la verga del peliblanco descansando entre sus nalgas redondas y suaves, mirando analíticamente su ano—Bueno, el asunto era embarazarte, así que supongo que puedo tener algo de diversión extra— murmuro antes de apuntar su glande contra el ano de ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto admitiría que no se esperaba un resultado diferente después de enterarse que Zabuza Momochi fue quien intercepto al Equipo 7, y los vio, algo sucios pero más que nada solo agitados.

Eran después de todo, ninjas de elite que Minato había puesto como Gennin, así que ser detenidos por un solo Jōnin sería algo humillante.

Así que fue cosa de ir directo a Nami no Kuni sin contratiempos ni algo por el estilo. Bueno, además de unas cuantas paradas para pasar el rato.

Y cuando llegaron al pueblo en el país de las olas, los habitantes de esta vieron una imagen curiosa. Un muy alto y guapo hombre peliblanco, caminando tranquilo junto a tres mujeres, dos adolescentes y una adulta, las tres sin duda hermosas, y que se encontraban con el cabello tan despeinado que parecí haber pasado por un tornado.

Eso y tenían unas sonrisas enormes. Y por enormes era que miraban al cielo y parecían dar gracias a algo por esas sonrisas.

—¿Dónde dijo Kakashi que era la casa del constructor?— pregunto Naruto a Soukyū, quien se encontraba abrazada a su brazo y atrapándolo entre sus enormes pechos, y con una sonrisa apunto a una casa a la derecha.

Unos minutos después, Naruto y su equipo se encontraban saludando a Tsunami, la hija del constructor de puentes, que sonrojada, escuchaba atontada sus palabras.

 _Se puede volver problemático si enamoro a todas las mujeres en el mundo._ Pensó el peliblanco, aunque tenía que admitir que la mujer de cabello negro era sin duda hermosa, no tenía un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado, pero si que tenía el encanto de una mujer madura. _Tengo que dejar de pensar con el pene._

* * *

 **¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ (¯ˆ · .¸¸. · ˆ¯) ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ ·. . · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ (¯ˆ · .¸¸. · ˆ¯) ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ ·. . · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨**

* * *

 **Algo corto, probablemente, el próximo será más largo, lo juro… tal vez :b**

 **Pues cambie de opinión, ahora si habrá lemons más pronto en este fic, pero no hacerlos tan a menudo, de hecho, son casi limes (lemon suaves) si me lo preguntan, pero ñheee, traía inspiración :b**

 **Más que nada, quería dar a entender como son las relaciones entre Naruto y sus mujeres.**

 **Si ve que estar con una mujer le va a traer beneficios, no tiene un problema en simplemente dejar que su Chakra se libere un poco y tan simple como eso, podría volverlas esclavas mentales si lo desease.**

 **Por otro lado, si genuinamente esta interesado en ellas por sus cuerpos, va a hacer lo mismo, ya que puede literalmente enamorar a una mujer en cuestión de segundos sin necesidad de su Chakra.**

 **En los dos casos, la relación es bastante simple, ellas van a vivir como diosas por el resto de la eternidad, Naruto en persona se cuida de que estén bien y por ultimo, tiene lo que básicamente sería poder follar todo el universo :b**

 **Naruto es bastante a moral cuando se trata de sexo de hecho, la única cosa que no haría sería violar a la mujer, pero además de eso, no tiene ningún problema racial en joderse hasta la especie de insectoide :b**

 **Y sin embargo, consideren todos los poderes que Naruto tiene, que básicamente son… todos los poderes, si el quisiera podría matarlas en el sexo, o simplemente darles un sacudón enorme :b**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decirles, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


End file.
